Rip in Time
by Links Only Grl
Summary: Part 1 in Rip in Time Series! Everyone but Kouji disappears, leaving him to save them and also find two new Digi-Destined. But what will happen when an old foe of the Adventure gang comes back to bite?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kidnappings

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, but what I do own are future added characters and some digimon that you have never heard of ever in your life, unless you know of someone who has made Digimon with the same names as mine… In other words, I don't own Digimon.

"Ugh," Takuya groaned as he tapped his pencil on his desk. How do I start this stupid paper?"

He had been working on a short story for his English class, which English wasn't his best subject, so he hadn't gotten very far. Very far meaning he hadn't even started it yet.

After thinking for about half an hour –which seemed like all day- he decided to take a break.

"Mom, I'm going to play soccer," he yelled, picking up his soccer ball and opening the door.

"Ok, just be back by dinner."

"Whatever."

Takuya walked outside and toward the park with the soccer field where he usually played soccer with his friends.

The park was pretty full when he got there - there were couples going for romantic walks, families were getting together at the picnic tables and gazebo. Yes, it was a perfect day to go to the park.

As he kicked his ball to the soccer field he noticed a weird kid with blonde hair and sky blue eyes.

That's weird, he thought. That kid looks like- he laughed, nah! It couldn't be.

After about half an hour of playing soccer he headed home. It was early winter, so the sun was starting to set earlier.

The neighborhood was quiet at that time of day, people were home from work, and some families were sitting down for dinner.

He thought he heard something behind him, but when he turned to see what it was, all he saw was a few leaves.

He kept walking. He didn't want to be late for dinner, but he stopped when he heard a rustling in the trees. He looked up, up didn't have time to run when he saw an angelic shadow dropping down onto him, and before he could break free he was being lifted up into the sky.

His soccer ball fell out of his hands and his cell phone out of his pocket. And then he blacked out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ok, I'll ask her," Izumis' mom said as the hung the phone back on the hook.

Just then Izumi came in the back door.

"Oh Izumi, thank goodness your home. Takuyas' mother just called and was wondering if you've seen him. He went to the park yesterday and said he would be home by dinner, but when he didn't come back after a while she thought he lost track of time, but he wouldn't pick up his cell phone, and she hasn't seen him since."

Izumis calm expression turned worried as her mom finished telling her story about Takuyas' disappearance.

"Izumi, promise me you won't leave the house alone."

Izumi nodded, but really she had something else on her mind.

She went up to her room, pulled out her cell phone, and dialed Kouichis number.

"Hello?" Kouichi said when he picked up the phone.

"Hey Kouichi, its Izumi."

"Oh, hey, what's up?"

"I need you to call Kouji for me. Tell him to meet at the park at 11 tonight. Come together and be on your guard"

"Ok, but why?"

"Takuya's missing and I think there might be a little more to this disappearance than meets the eye."

"I heard about Takuya, but if you say so, we'll be there," Kouichi agreed

They hung up, and Izumi called Tomoki and Junpei while Kouichi called Kouji.

Junpei, being the oldest, agreed to meet Tomoki at his house, so to not endanger the youngest of the group. Kouji however wouldn't be able to make it because he was sick, and sneaking out wouldn't work since his father kept checking up on him every half hour, and would find out that Kouji had snuck out. So Kouichi, being the good older brother he was, passed on the message to Izumi that Kouji couldn't make it.

At 10:30 pm Izumis parents went to bed.

She snuck down the stairs, staying as far from the middle as possible to reduce creaking any of the old boards. After getting down the stairs she slowly walked to the door, slowly opening it and closing it on her way out.

She checked the clock on her cell phone – it had taken a few more minutes than she had hoped, but she still had time.

She raced toward the park where she was going to meet the others, not knowing that there was a pair of sky blue eyes watching her.

As she reached where the others were waiting for her, she figured it probably would have been quicker to have just climbed out the window.

"What's going on?" Junpei asked a little too loudly.

"Shh" She hushed him. "Speak more quietly; I don't want people to hear."

"Hear what?" Junpei asked, but this time a little more quietly.

"I think I might know who took Takuya," she replied.

"Who?" they all asked, but covered their mouths when they realized they spoke a little too loudly.

Izumi motioned for them to move in closer and they did so. She looked around to make sure there was no one else listening besides the hobo that joined in, but she shooed him away before saying "Lucemon."

They all jumped back in shock when she said the name.

"But how could Lucemon do it?" Tomoki asked. "Didn't we defeat him?"

"Yeah, and even if you didn't how could he get into the human world?" Kouichi asked.

"I'm not sure," Izumi replied. "But he's the only one who would be stupid enough to kidnap Takuya."

"But if it is Lucemon, how are we supposed to find, and stop him?"

"I don't know," the hobo said, joining into the group again.

Izumi again shooed him away, and away he went with a pout.

"Kouichi, why don't you talk to Kouji tomorrow, see if he has any ideas," Izumi suggested.

"Ok."

"Maybe we should go home now if we're done," Junpei said.

Tomoki yawned. "I second that."

"Sure," Izumi said. And with that, they all went their separate ways.

Izumi got to her neighborhood when she saw a little boy with blonde hair and sky blue eyes walking past her. But when she turned to get a better look at him (thinking he looked oddly familiar, and wondering why a kid a couple years younger than herself would be walking alone in the middle of the night) he was gone.

She then saw him out of the corner of her eye across the street, but when she turned to look at him, he was gone.

She rubbed her eyes and turned to keep walking, but when she turned her head he was standing right in front of her.

"It's not polite to stare," he said with a cold, yet childish voice. "You know too much," and then lifted her into the sky. All she could do was scream, and all that was left where she once stood was her cell phone and a few feathers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tomoki sat on the couch with his parents watching TV the next morning when the phone rang.

"I'll get it, "he said, standing from his spot on the couch and walking over to the table where the phone sat. "Hello?"

"Hi, this is Mrs. Orimoto, is this Tomoki?"

"Yeah, I'll get my mom."

"Oh no, that's not necessary. I was actually calling for you."

"You were? Why?"

"I was wondering if you might know where Izumi is, she promised me that she wouldn't leave the house last night, but this morning she was gone."

Tomoki then realized why there meeting the night before was a secret. Izumis' mom was worried that Izumi would disappear as well. Tomoki didn't want to blow there cover, so he had to lie. "No."

Mrs. Orimoto sighed. "Ok, well just give me a call if you see her."

"Ok, bye."

Izumis' mother hung up the phone and felt a tear fall from her eye. Her only daughter had broken her promise and must have snuck out the night before.

Meanwhile, Tomoki felt a knot build up in his stomach. He knew he shouldn't have lied, but he didn't want to have to tell his parents about what happened and be partly responsible for Izumis disappearance. There was only one thing to do; call the others – or at least the others that were left.

He went up to his room and started calling other people. Maybe Junpei was still ok. He dialed the number but got his voicemail. Tomoki felt worry slowly creep over himself after he heard the voicemail beep. He decided to leave a message, just in case Junpei just couldn't have gotten to his phone in time. Why not be optimist about the situation.

"Junpei, its Tomoki. Call me when you get this message." If you get this message, he thought in the back of his head. "It's about Izumi."

But the real reason why Junpei didn't answer his cell phone (don't worry yet Junpei fans, he's still alive and well) he was bawling his eyes out at the thought of his girl being captured by the creepy little boy Lucemon.

"Maybe Kouichi has seen her," Tomoki said to himself, still trying to stay hopeful.

He started to dial the house phone, but decided to call his cell phone, remember that Kouichi was going to be stopping my Koujis' house that day.

He dialed the number and was glad that he didn't have to wait long for Kouichi to answer. Sure enough he was on his way to his brothers' house to pay him a visit and discuss the Lucemon business.

"Hello?" Kouichi said, as he answered his phone.

"Kouichi, thank God you're ok!" Tomoki exclaimed, letting his joy get the best of him.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't I be ok?"

"Izumi disappeared last night. I tried calling Junpei, but he didn't pick up his phone. I was starting to worry that I was the only one left."

Kouichi couldn't help but laugh at Tomokis' excitement. "Don't worry, I'm fine. I'm on my way to Koujis house right now. But what happened to Izumi? She's missing too?"

"Yeah, her mom called about ten minutes ago and asked if I'd seen her."

"What did you tell her?" Kouichi asked, wondering if Tomoki spilled about their meeting the night before.

"I told her I haven't seen her. I felt bad doing it, but if my parents knew I sneaked out last night, I would be grounded for life."

"Yeah, I don't think my mom would understand very well either."

"But what are we supposed to do now? I mean, with Takuya gone, and Kouji sick, Izumi was kind of like the leader. What are we supposed to do now?"

"I'm not sure, but how 'bout I stop by your house when I'm done talking with Kouji. We can talk about it then."

"Ok."

They hung up and Tomoki sighed with relief. Now the only problem was why Junpei wasn't answering. Lucemon couldn't have gotten to him to, could he?

"Tomoki, why don't you come and help me in the garden, it's a beautiful day today," Tomokis mom called up to him.

Perfect, something to get his mind off of everything while he waited for Kouichi to come. "Sure Mom, I'll be right there."

He went down the stairs, slipped on his shoes, and went out the backdoor to the garden.

"Sweetie, I'll be right back. I'm just going to get some shovels from the garage," his mom said.

"Ok, I'll be fine."

Tomokis' mom went in the backdoor of the garage. While she got the shovels, Tomoki slipped on his gardening gloves, but while he was distracted a shadow came up behind him and grabbed him from the back, putting his hand over Tomokis' mouth, so he was to not make any noise. Tomoki squirmed, and tried to free from his attackers grasp, but his attempts were futile, for next thing he knew he was sinking to the ground.

"Tomoki, is everything ok out here?" Tomokis mom asked as she stepped out of the garage, but to her surprise Tomoki was no longer there to answer her.

She gasped as she looked everywhere for her son, calling his name and listening for a response that never came.

She ran inside and called 911.

"911, what is your emergency?" The women on the other line asked.

"My son is missing. I left him in the garden for 1 minute, and when I came back out he was gone. I can't find him anywhere."

"Miss, this is the third 911 call within 24 hours we've received about missing children. We have people working on the case, but if you'd like we can send someone over to look around the area."

"Do anything! I just want my son back!"

They hung up, and about 15 minutes later a police car showed up with two officers in it.

One of the officers, Officer Dipilato (Pronounced Diplato), looked around the yard and surrounding area for any clues that might help them find the kidnapper. While the other, Officer Carpenter, asked questions.

"How old is your son?" Officer Carpenter asked.

"He's eight; he's turning nine in a few weeks."

"Uh huh," Officer Carpenter said, nodding his head as he scribble down in his notepad. "And when was the last time you saw him?"

"Just today, I was out here in the garden with him just before he disappeared."

"Uh huh," he nodded again, still scribbling down in his notepad…

"Officer Carpenter," Officer Dipilato said, joining the group. "I found a cell phone, but that's all there was besides a few white feathers."

"That's my sons' cell phone!"

"Ma'am, what did you say your sons name was again, Tomoki?"

"Yes."

"Ok, this is all we can do for now, but we are search very hard for whoever has been kidnapping these children. The other two were a couple years older than Tomoki, but we're thinking it might be the same person." Officer Carpenter said.

"Why do you think that?" Tomokis' mother asked.

"Because at every crime scene, the only things we found were the victims' cell phone and some white feathers. But the feathers are too big to be bird feathers." Officer Dipilato explained.

"Who were the other victims?"

"Takuya Kanbara and Izumi Orimoto," Officer Dipilato said, not seeming to worry that he just told someone two names of victims, let alone children.

"Those two are friends of Tomokis'!"

"So you know them?" Officer Dipilato asked.

"Yeah, I heard about Takuya disappearing, but not Izumi."

"We got the call about her just this morning." Officer Carpenter said.

"Well, we should be going. We have a lot of work to do, but we'll let you know if we find anything else out." Officer Dipilato said.

The two officers headed to their car and drove away, leaving Tomokis' mother alone in her drive way watching them drive off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Junpei sat on his bed, moping around at the fact that Lucemon had his girl, and he couldn't do anything about it. He turned on his TV, and changed it to the news channel, just in time to see something that upset him even more.

"Three young children have all disappeared within 24 hours, if anyone has seen these children, please let the police know immediately." The screen changed to pictures of Takuya, Izumi and Tomoki. "Again, these are young children; please contact 911 if you have seen them in the last 24 hours."

"What?" Junpei screamed. "That little creep got Tomoki too!"

He though for a minute, first Takuya, then Izumi, and now even Tomoki! There's no doubt that this is Lucemon! He clenched his fist into a ball. It's up to me and the twins now, whether Koujis' dad likes it or not, Kouji's helping us.

He dialed Kouichis' phone number as fast as possible.

"Hello?" Kouichi said, answering his phone.

"Kouichi, big problem, Tomoki got snatched!" Junpei said, almost screaming.

"Yeah, I heard just a few minutes ago. I talked to him this morning and told him I would stop by his house after I talked with Kouji, but when I got there his mom said he had been kidnapped out of their back yard."

"His own back yard?" Junpei exclaimed. "That's just sick!"

"Yeah, I'm getting worried that it really is Lucemon."

"It defiantly is! I mean, who else would have it out for all of us, Neemon?"

"Well, I have to go. I just got home, but maybe I'll stop by later."

"Sure. Just be careful on your way over; I don't want you getting snatched too."

"I will be, don't worry. I haven't gotten taken yet, right? And I've been alone in the open almost all day."

They hung up and Junpei went back to sulking about Izumi being taken by Lucemon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mom, I'm going to Junpeis' house," Kouichi yelled as he slipped on his shoes and opened the door.

"Ok, be careful."

"Yeah sure," Kouchi said.

He stepped outside and started walking down the street in the direction of Junpeis' house, being careful to stay in public areas. This technique took longer, but it kept him in the open where lots of people would see if some angel fell from the sky on top of him.

He reached Junpeis' house after about half an hour when the sun was just setting.

"Why did you come so late?" Junpei asked, after they had gotten settled in up stairs.

"Sorry, we had a late dinner, and I was trying to stay in more open areas so that he wouldn't be able to take me without being seen."

"Hey, someone in the group is actually smart."

After about an hour of discussing what the two would do about the Lucemon problem, Kouichi got ready to leave, promising to only stay in the well populated areas, so that Lucemon wouldn't strike at him.

"Here, I'll walk you outside," Junpei offered, as they started walking down the stairs.

"Oh, thanks."

The two boys walked outside and onto the sidewalk. They said their goodbyes and Kouichi headed down the street toward the intersection that had lead to his house. But as Junpei finally stopped waving goodbye, and turned to go inside, he felt a sudden darkness creep up from behind him. He turned to see a shadow coming up out of the ground. He jumped back, and before the shadow could get him, raced inside and slammed the door shut behind him.

He dialed Kouichis' number to warn him that Lucemon was out there, and Kouichi quickly made his way to the intersection just before Lucemon got to him.

Kouichi had stayed on the phone with Junpei, so that he would hear if he got grabbed, but also to hopefully let him know he had made it, which was exactly what he did.

But the victory of escaping the angelic nightmare didn't last long, for late that night, after Junpeis' parents had gone to bed, he found himself waking up with a strong thirst for water, so ha made his way through the dark hallways, being sure to not wake his parents. When he reached the bathroom he turned on the light and closed the door, but when he turned to face the sink, there was an angelic boy standing in front of him.

"So, you though you could escape me, did you?"

Junpei turned to run but felt a hand grabbing the back of his shirt before he could open the door.

"What do you want from us? Why are you doing this? And where's Izumi?" Junpei demanded.

"What do I want from you? Foolish human, I want my pride back, my power. And with you out of the way, I can get that. And don't worry your little girlfriend is safe… For now, for you see, as soon as I have the other two, I shall begin your glorious destruction!" Lucemon let out a chuckle as he finished his sentence.

And before Junpei had a chance to cry for help, he was being pulled out the window, but was knocked out before he could see where they were going.

Junpeis mother woke up to use the bathroom, only to find the light on and the window wide open. She rushed down the hall into Junpeis room, but when she saw he was gone, she realized something horrid must have happened to him

"Dear!" She yelled, running down the hall into her own bedroom. "Wake up!"

"What?" Her husband asked, turning to face her, his eyes half open.

"Junpei is missing! The bathroom window is wide open, his bed is empty, and the bathroom floor is covered in feathers!"

"That's nice dear," her husband said, still half asleep.

Junpeis' mother ran down the stairs to call 911, only to get the same response that Tomokis' mother got. Officers Dipilato and Carpenter came by in investigate the scene of the crime, but only could come up with the same response they gave Tomokis mother.

"Ma'am, do you by any chance know Takuya Kanbara, Izumi Orimoto, or Tomoki Himi?" Officer Dipilato asked, while Officer Carpenter examined the bathroom window for any kind of finger prints or anything that could lead them to the missing children.

"Yes, they're all friends of Junpei."

"Ok. We feel there may be some connection, because those four children have all gone missing within the last 48 hours, and all of their parents have said that the children were all friends. We are doing everything we can to find this person, but we also want to prevent anymore kidnappings. Are there any other kids that your son hangs out with?"

"Yes. Two."

"What are their names so we can start watching them, making sure nothing suspicious happens."

"Kouichi Kimura and Kouji Minamoto, they're twin brothers."

"But different last names?"

"Yes. Their parents are divorced. Kouji lives with his their father and step mother, while Kouichi lives with their mother."

"Ok. And where do they live?"

They finished questioning her at about 3 o'clock am, and assured her that they were doing everything in their power to find the missing children.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning Officer Dipilato paid a visit to the Kimura residence, while Officer Carpenter went to the Minamoto residence. They explained to the families about what had happened the night before, and said they had to be very cautious, even inside the house now. They suggested maybe even leaving the city if the parents felt it necessary for the twins' safety.

Koujis family decided to stay; they weren't worried some disappearances that may not even be connected.

Kouchis' mother, however, was all for leaving the city. "We could use a vacation anyway!" She had said, trying to make it seem like just a normal vacation.

They loaded up the car and went to their country house that they inherited from Kouchis' grandmother, while the police worked on the case.

Even after a few weeks of searching, the police couldn't find anything about where the missing children could be. And with no sign from any of the children, and no more kidnappings going on, they decided it that the kidnapper must have stopped. But they did reassure the parents of the missing kids that they were still looking.

Kouchi and his mother returned from their country house, and Kouji and Kouichi totally forgot about all the Lucemon business, until the police found out that the kidnapper wasn't human, but part digital and part angel. Then they were sure it was Lucemon, and he would most likely be coming for them next.

Kouji, not being sick anymore, received permission from his father and step mother to stay at Kouichis house for the time being, because they all knew full well that the two would be better off sticking together.

After a couple of days with nothing happening, their mother thought it couldn't hurt to leave them at the house for a little while, just while she went to the store. But boy was she wrong, because the minute she got into the car and drove off of the street, the front door opened for a surprise guest.

"Mom, is that you?" Kouichi yelled when the boys heard the door open.

No response.

"Hello?" Kouji yelled, getting annoyed.

Again, no response, so the twins got up and went to see who had come to the door, only to find the door open, but no one there.

"Hello?" Kouichi yelled through the house.

"Why hello," a strange, boyish voice said from the living room.

The twins looked at each other and nodded, then dashed in the living room, only to find a boy about a few years younger than themselves with blonde hair and sky blue eyes sitting a chair in the center of the room.

"Is that?" Kouji asked, not able to look away from the sight in front of them.

Kouichi just stared, also in shock at the strange picture.

"Foolish human, of course it's me. Did you really think I would be defeated that easily?"

The shock cleared from over the twins, and Kouichi was finally able to speak.

"Where are the others?" Kouichi asked, still a little shaken that Izumi was right, and Lucemon had come back.

"Don't worry, they're fine. But as soon as I get you two, my collection will be complete, and I can't promise that any of you will still be breathing afterwards."

"Well then, that just gives us more reason to get away, doesn't it?" Kouji asked rhetorically.

"You can try, but I will warn you now, you will not succeed in escaping me this time."

Lucemon shot a light ball at the two boys, and they both leaped out of the way, barely escaping it.

"Kouji split up! It'll be harder for him to catch us that way," Kouichi called to his brother on the other side of the room.

"Right," Kouji replied.

"Foolish humans, you really think that will work? It will only delay your beautiful destruction!"

Kouji ran up the stairs, while Kouichi ran down, both trying to find a place to hide while the angelic Digimon contemplated which one to go after first.

He decided on Kouichi, floating down the basement stairs just as Kouichi ducked under a pile of boxes.

"Oh, so you want to play hide and seek, do you?" Lucemon asked as he let out a small chuckle.

He sent balls of light all over the basement, destroying boxes, and old television set, and some pictures of the twins' parents wedding.

He eventually got the pile of boxes Kouichi had been hiding behind, but before Kouichi could run, he grabbed him by the shirt and floated up the stairs with the struggling boy.

He then floated up the stairs after Kouji, finding him in the back of Kouichis closet. But before Lucemon could grab Kouji, a car pulled up outside.

"I'll be back for you," he warned, and then slammed into the roof and floated out with Kouichi in his hands.

"Kouichi!" Kouji called after them.

The boys' mother then ran into the house, having seen Kouichi being lifted up out of the roof by an Angel.

"Kouji, what happened?" She asked in a panic.

"He just came in the door and took him! We tried to get away from him, but we couldn't. He got Kouichi!" Kouji said, almost bursting into tears when he finished his sentence.

"Kouji, who was it?"

Kouji wasn't sure if she knew about the digital world or not, but he wasn't about to tell her that some digital angel just came and kidnapped his brother. "I don't know."

"Ok. I think its best that I take you home for now and tell your father about what happened."

"Sure," Kouji said, still a little shaken from the attack.

They got in the car and went to Koujis' house, Kouji went up to his room to wait to hear what they were going to do next, while his mother told his parents about the accident. She also offered them access to the country house if they wanted.

Satomi, of course, feeling guilty staying in the house of her husbands ex declined the offer.

They decided to stay where they were, and since the kidnapper obviously wasn't attacking when other people outside of the group were around, they figured it'd just be easier, and involve less traveling.

After they informed Kouji of their plans to stay, he refused to leave his room all night, going back into his "I hate the world" mood, knowing that there wasn't anything he could've down to stop Lucemon from taking his brother.

"Kouji," he heard a faint voice calling him.

He opened his eyes. He didn't know he fell asleep, or what time it was when he did.

"Kouji, warrior of light," he heard.

The voice was familiar, to familiar…

To Be Continued

Well, I will try to make the chapters shorter if people would like that, I wanted to get as much in as possible, but it ended up being longer than I'd hoped. But please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Summer Camp

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon; I do own the idea for the story, and some other Digimon that I made up…

And to all of you who might be wondering, New England Keswick is an actual camp. And the 'w' is silent, its just there to make the name look cool 

Kouji jumped at the voice, wondering where it was coming from.

"Where are you?" He said, trying to speak quietly.

"I'm right here," the voice said, turning into the body of a female digimon with green armor and a cross on her head.

"Ophanimon, your back," Kouji exclaimed.

"Yes my young warrior, I have come back."

"What about Seraphimon and Cherubimon?

"They are alive and well, and thanks to you and the other digi-destined, we were able to restore peace to the Digital world. But the peace has not lasted long, for Lucemon has been revived."

"Yeah, he attacked me and Kouichi just tonight. He took off with everyone."

"I know. Us three celestial Digimon have been working on figuring out how he has been getting to and from the human world, and we have located a portal."

"Where is it?"

"It's in the park, but we're not sure yet of the exact location. But you must find it, when you do it will take you anywhere you wish to go. There are two people you must find first. One of them you will find at New England Keswick, the other we do not know her exact location, but when you get to the first one, she will tell you."

"Sure, but what is this 'New England Keswick' anyway?"

"I don't know what it is, but I know you will find who you're looking for there. But I time is running out here, I must leave. Find the portal and ask to go to New England Keswick." Ophanimon started crackling, revealing that she was just a hologram.

Kouji was left all alone once again in his dark room. He looked at the clock and saw it said 2:34 am. He decided he would go back to sleep and find the portal in the morning when the park was the most crowded, but wait to go through it after the people cleared out. Within 10 minutes he was asleep again.

The next morning Kouji had breakfast, and after both of his parents went to work, he went off to the park. When he got there, he felt everything for something there that looked like it could be a portal. He even felt the air, but felt a little stupid after everyone started staring at him.

Finally he came to a tree that had a big hole in the middle of it. I felt the hole, and sure enough the area around his hand turned into data.

_This had got to be it_ he though to himself.

Most of the people had cleared out of the park by then, because it had taken him a few hours to find the right spot, so he looked around, only to see the occasional person biking down the trail, so he decided to go through the portal.

"New England Keswick," he said. Wondering why finding those two other people mattered so much.

The world around him spun in millions of colors. He was getting to dizzy, so he finally decided to close his eyes. But when he opened them again, he was in a totally different place; a bathroom stall. H opened up the door to the stall, and walked out into a pretty good sized bathroom.

He found a set of stairs and a door that lead outside. He decided to go outside instead of exploring the building. He wanted to get the first mission over with so that he could rescue Kouichi.

The door led out into a big hill. There were a few buildings, but what really caught his eye was the natural setting with all the trees and grass. But that was when he figured out was New England Keswick was; it was a summer camp.

How he hated summer camp. With all the screaming campers, the counselors always are telling them what to do. But the worst part of summer camp is the food. The already-scrambled scrambled eggs, the bacon overcooked, the pop corn chicken undercooked. He hated, totally, utterly despised summer camp. But he didn't get to finish his complaining because he was interrupted by someone talking to him.

"Who're you?" The person asked.

Kouji looked and saw his name tag said Tom. _What kind of a name is Tom?_ He thought to himself.

"Hello?" Tom said, waving his hand in front of Kouji. "What cabin are you in?"

Kouji snapped out of his thought. "I'm not in a cabin."

"What do you mean?"

"Uh, I'm just visiting someone."

"Oh," Tom said, and started walking away. "Who are you visiting?"

"Uh…" _Sure Ophanimon, nice of you to tell me who I'm looking for. _Suddenly he heard a voice in his head say "Kelly Petrelli."

"Well, who are you visiting? Maybe I can help you find them."

"Kelly Petrelli?" Kouji said, almost asking himself the question.

"Oh, I know Kelly. She's a camper here; I'll find her for you."

"Sure, thanks."

Tom pulled out his 2-way and spoke into it. "Where is Kelly Petrelli?"

"She has gaga with Lauren and Colleen," someone answered into the 2-way.

"Ok, thanks."

They walked down the hill to where the mess hall is. The gaga pit was inside, which was nice because it was a hot day.

When they walked inside the mess hall, known as Lambie, Kouji was shocked at how big it was. There was a hallway down one hall that had the camp store, a couple of bathrooms, and the office. There was a flight of stairs that went up to the loft where campers talked in an area with couches, while others played gaga. The kitchen was considerably large. There were buffet table out, one next to the kitchen, the other in the middle of Lambie.

They walked up the stairs to the loft where Tom started talking with the counselor Lauren, asking where Kelly was. She pointed to a camper who was no older than Kouji, with black hair and dark blue eyes like Koujis'. She wore purple shorts and a white shirt with skulls on it, with a blue tank top under it.

Tom pointed out to Kouji where she was, and then went back down the stairs and outside.

Kouji walked over to Kelly, but stopped before he got there, wondering what he was supposed to say to her besides _hey, I was sent by a digital monster to find you. Will you come with me?_

But he didn't have to think of what to say, because she went right up to him.

"Do you have something to say to me?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm looking for you."

"Is this about that letter I got from someone calling them self 'Ophanimon'?"

_How did she know about Ophanimon? And why would Ophanimon send her a letter?_

"Are you surprised, Kouji Minamoto?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Ophanimon told me you would be coming to find me. She told me your name, and that you're the Legendary Warrior of Light, Lobomon. She also told me that you needed my help to rescue you brother and your friends."

"We can't talk about that here," Kouji said. They walked down the stairs and down the hall with the hall with the bathrooms.

"So it's true then? You are a warrior?"

"Yes, but not the kind of warrior you know."

"What do you do as the warrior of light?"

"Well, I-" Kouji was cut off before he could finish his sentence.

"Do you have some cool kind of warrior outfit? Is it pretty?"

"It looks like a wolf…"

"Can I see it?"

"No! And will you stop asking questions?"

"Sorry. I don't know what came over me; I never talk so much. I've just been anxious ever since I got that letter, that's all."

"It's ok. I'm sorry I yelled. But I was told to find you, and when I did, you could tell me where to find someone else."

"Yeah, that's what I read in the letter, but I was told to go with you."

"You were what?"

"Yeah, here I'll show you." Kelly pulled out a folded up piece of paper and handed it to Kouji.

_Kelly. _ It read. _You have been chosen to save a world. Someone named Kouji Minamoto will be coming to get you. He is the Legendary Warrior of Light, and is the only person you can trust. Find your cell phone, you'll need it. You must help him find your friend Mindy, but make haste in getting to her, for the evil being trying to take control of my world is hunting the three of you down this very minute. You three contain great power, and someone on the enemies' side is trying to take it from you. _

~_Ophanimon._

_P.S. And Kouji, when you read this, be nice to them._

"So you're supposed to come with me?"

"Yeah, this is going to be sooooo awesome! Do you have a car?"

"No, I do not have a car! I don't even have a license yet!"

"Well, should we go? I can tell you where Mindy lives."

"Ok, let's go."

"Good bye Keswick, my second home," Kelly said solemnly.

"You don't have to come."

"Are you kidding me? And miss out on the adventure of a lifetime! Heck no," Kelly exclaimed.

"Ok then. So where's your cell phone?"

"Its in the counselor room in my cabin, I'll show you."

They walked up the hill to a cabin that had a sign on it that said 'Kent'. They went in and entered the counselor room, grabbing Kelly's phone off of a table in there. Kelly left a note, explaining that she was going on an adventure.

They walked up the hill even more to the cabin that Kouji had wound up in.

"What are you doing? I can't go in Swift! It's a boy's cabin!"

"You want to go on an adventure or not?" Kouji asked, looking around and then opening the door.

"What's in Swift anyway?"

"How I got here. I took a portal, so when we go into the portal I need you to think Mindy's address."

"Ok, but why?"

"Because, then we'll end up at your friends house."

"Oh, ok."

They walked into the cabin, looking both ways to make sure that there weren't any counselors to see them and kick them out and send them back to their activity.

They quickly entered the bathroom and Kouji felt around inside the stalls for the data to appear, and sure enough it did, and they entered into it, and then came all the bright lights and colors which, as you can imagine, thrilled Kouji. Kelly said Mindy's address, and then with a big flash of light they were there, only to see the house torn apart, and a girl about 2 years older than Kelly and Kouji being carried off by a giant monster.

"What is that?" Kelly screamed.

"That's a Digimon," Kouji said.

"Well, that Digimon has Mindy!" The two looked up and saw Mindy struggling to free herself from the Digimons' grasp.

Koujis cell phone started glowing. He pulled it out of his pocket, and saw it engulfed in a ball of light. "Could it be?" He said to himself. His cell phone deteriorated into a thousand pieces, only leaving behind enough to form a D-tector.

"Wicked!" Kelly said, amazed at the weird object in Koujis' hand.

"Lobomon," Kouji said, totally unaware of the scene going on around him.

"Kouji, whatever that thing does, now would be a good time!" Kelly screamed as the monster headed toward them.

"Yeah!" Kouji said, as if he was finally able to open the Christmas present he had been waiting to open for so long.

"Execute!" He cried out, his hand getting a strip of data around it. "Spirit Evolution … Lobomon!"

"Whoa!" Kelly said. "It's pretty, and like a wolf!"

"Kelly! Why did your new friend just turn into a part wolf part human with a light saber?" Mindy asked when she saw Lobomon, quitting her struggle for one minute.

"He's the legendary warrior of light."

"Oh, well then, go person!"

Lobomon leapt into action with his lobo kendo and started slicing at the monster. The monster flung his arms wildly at Lobomon, barely missing each time. One of the times, Lobomon managed to land on the giant Digimons hand and stab his sword into it, releasing Mindy from his grasp. Kelly managed to slide a mattress from the crushed house under her to break her fall, and it did help.

"Kelly, what is going on? I thought you were at Keswick."

"I was, but I got a weird letter from someone named Ophanimon, and that Kouji was going to be coming to get me, and sure enough he did. And there was a really cool portal in one of the Swift bathroom stalls!"

"Wow! All I did was get attacked by a monster!" Mindy said. "I didn't even get a letter."

"Mindy, where's your cell phone?"

"In my pocket, why?"

"Cause I think they might be of some importance. Unless Ophanimon just wanted to make sure I didn't forget mine."

Lobomon continued fighting when a new Digimon showed up. This one looked like a bear, but with eight long puffy tails and a mischievous face.

"Flaming tails!" The creature called out his attack, sending blue fire out of the tips of each tail.

"Lobomon, look out!" Mindy and Kelly called at the same time, but it was too late, for the fires were already colliding with Lobomon, and he was falling to the ground.

"Whisker droplets!" another Digimon called out. This Digimon was catlike, but had more like rabbit ears than cat. She had whiskers all over her small body. The came out of her ears, the tips of her tail, everywhere, and when she would use her attack, big water drops would form on the tips of her whiskers.

"What are they?" Mindy asked. Kelly wasn't even sure what they were, besides the fact that they were digimon.

Kelly looked up at the giant Digimon that now stood in front of them. She noticed that it didn't look like an actually monster, but more like a black teddy bear that just looked like he needed a hug. The bear wore a torn, black cape, and had stitches on his mouth, that just made him look all the more sad.

"Shadowweremonzaemon!" the tailed digimon called. "Finish this one off first, than we'll take care of those two."

"But Teddytailmon, didn't Lord Lucemon say to take them alive?"

"Fine, but at least do something to hold him down so we can take them to Lord Lucemon!"

"Hey! Big teddy bear!" Kelly called out to Shadowweremonzaemon. The giant bear turned around and looked down at her. "Why are you doing this? Is it just because you're sad?"

Shadowweremonzaemon looked up, and then back down at her before he said anything. "Yes. It's just so hard being so huge! Everyone always made fun of me in school, and Lucemon said that if I helped him, he would make other Mon like me better."

"Well doing this is making people just like you even less. I don't know who this Lucemon is, but right now you're picking on other people, that's just going to make people not like you. Just be the nice, sweet Digimon that I know is in there somewhere."

"So, you mean that helping Lucemon isn't going to make people like me better?"

"No, its not," Kelly replied.

"But if I don't help Lucemon, who can I help?"

"Well, you can always help us. That guy over there, Lobomon, he's got some pretty cool friends being held by Lucemon. And you could help us get them back."

"Don't listen to her, Shadowweremonzaemon!" Teddytailmon said. "She's just a human trying to turn you against your own kind."

"I'm not trying to turn you against them, I promise."

Shadowweremonzaemon thought about it for a minute. "I actually kind of like you," he said to Kelly. "You don't yell at me like Teddytailmon does." After he said that, he started changing colors. He turned an orange yellow color, with a white belly and a smile on his face. "Thank you for helping me. I know where Lucemon is keeping your friends. I can take you to them."

"Shadowweremonzaemon turned back into Monzaemon." Lobomon said, slowly standing up.

Teddytailmon growled. "We'll be back humans, don't forget that! Come on Whiskeretmon."

Teddytailmon and Whiskeretmon disappeared through the portal that Kelly and Kouji had come through.

Kouji de-spirit evolved and Monzaemon started on through the portal with Kouji, Kelly, and Mindy behind him. "To the Digital World."

They entered the Digital World, but to Koujis surprise, it was even more destroyed than when they got there the first time.

"What happened here?" he asked Monzaemon.

Monzaemon sighed. "Lucemon has been terrorizing the Digital World for a long time now, around the time your friend Takuya got taken here."

Kouji frowned. The world they had fought to hard to free was being destroyed again.

They Followed Monzaemon toward Lucemons hideout unaware of the danger to be faced on the long road.

To be continued

Oh, and Teddytailmon is a Digimon I had made up a few years ago, but I didn't feel like changing the name, and it's the same with Whiskeretmon. I made them one day when I was bored, and I started writing a different Digimon fan fiction a while back, so I decided I wanted to use them in this one, along with Kelly, and Mindy is a newer character that I friend wanted to make for this.

Well, please review 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Inside the Prison part 1

Oh, and I didn't mean to do Shadowweremonzaemon. I forgot what Warumonzaemon was called, so I just did Shadowweremonzaemon for the second chapter, and I was going to fix it after I looked it up, but I forgot, do that's why it says Shadowweremonzaemon instead of Warumonzaemon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but I do own some the ideas for some new Digimon that will appear in this chapter, and the idea for the fan fiction.

Takuya slammed his head into the brick wall of the prison. "How are you going to get out of this stupid cell?"

"Takuya, yelling wont do anything, and besides, people are probably looking for us as we speak," Izumi said, still not sure if people were looking for them.

"I know, but I have been locked in here for weeks! I can't take this anymore."

"Takuya, stop flipping out, Izumi's right and people are probably looking for us. I mean, it was even on the news. They have the police looking everywhere," Junpei said.

"Yeah, and it looks like they haven't gotten Kouji yet, so maybe he's looking for us," Kouichi said, hoping he was right, and that his brother was on his way.

"Tomoki, you ok?" Junpei asked, noticing the little boy hadn't said anything this whole time.

"Yeah, I just really miss my parents, and they're probably really worried about me. I mean, we don't even know that we're going to make it out of here alive this time around."

"Well we have to hope that Kouji's coming for us, and that they don't get him on the way," Izumi said, getting more hope that they would be rescued.

"Wait, Kouichi, didn't you say that Lucemon spoke to you and Kouji?" Takuya asked.

"Oh yeah, and as long as he doesn't get Kouji we should be ok, cause if I remember correctly, he said he wasn't going to start really doing anything drastic to us."

"So we just have to hope that Kouji comes through," Junpei said. "Unless he's just gone back to hating us, and is off somewhere prancing around at the fact that we're all gone."

"I don't know Junpei," Izumi said. "Kouji did change a lot since when we first came to the Digital world. He seems like he actually cares about us now."

"Well, let's just hope so. Because I am not waiting around in here much longer," Takuya said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Are we there yet?" Mindy asked, walking up to Monzaemon, who was still leading them to Lucemons' hideout.

"Not yet."

"Hey, Monzaemon," Kouji said.

"What?"

"Do you mind if we stop at the Flame Terminal before we go any further?"

"Ok, but why?"

"I want to see some people."

"Ok, we'll start heading over there now. We should get there by sunset."

"Sunset," Kelly asked. "But it seems like the sun just came up!"

"Exactly, it'll take a while to get there at this pace." Monzaemon said.

Kelly groaned. They had been walking for the last day, and having to make a stop in another town would just take even longer.

"Kouji, you've been here before?" Mindy asked.

"Yeah, I came here almost a year ago and saved this world from Lucemon with a few other kids. They're the ones we're trying to save right now."

"And you walked all that way?" Kelly exclaimed.

"Well, we took some Trailmon, and sometimes we flew, but we walked most of the time."

"Trailmon, what are those?" Mindy asked.

"They're train Digimon. Once we get to the Flame Terminal we just have to find some Digimon, and then we can take a Trailmon the rest of the way."

"Well then let's go!" Kelly said running straight ahead, but stopping after she got a good distance ahead of everyone else. She turned around and said, "How do we get there?"

"Follow me," Kouji said, after him, Mindy and Monzaemon caught up.

They walked for a few more hours, until they finally reached the Flame Terminal where the kids first met Bokomon and Neemon, and also where Takuya and Kouji first spirit evolved.

Kelly and Mindy stared in awe of the beautiful forest, but didn't have much time to look at the scenery, because the forest turned to data and vanished before their eyes.

"No!" Kouji yelled, as he raced to the disappearing forest.

"What was that?" Kelly asked Monzaemon while they ran after Kouji.

"Someone is taking the fractal code of the forest," Monzaemon explained.

"The what?" Mindy asked.

"The fractal code, don't you know what that is?"

"Uh, no," Mindy and Kelly said at the same time.

"Oh, well, I don't really know either."

"Well you're helpful," Kelly said.

By the time they caught up with Kouji the forest was gone, and floating above thee hole was two Phantomon.

The Phantomon laughed as they viewed the destruction underneath them.

"Oh no," small Digimon were screaming. "The forest is gone!"

The three children looked around to see Digimon surrounding them.

"Hey, aren't you one the human children who inherited the spirits of the Legendary Warriors?" A Digimon said to Kouji.

"Yeah, what do you care?"

"What are you going to do?" Another asked. "Aren't you going to save us?"

"Excuse me, pardon me, coming through," a small white Digimon with a purple waste band and a horn on his head. He looked at Kouji a minute. "You've come back!"

"Bokomon!"

"Kouji," Kelly whispered to him. "Who's this weird Digimon?"

"This is Bokomon," Kouji replied. "I met him when first came to the Digital world."

"Kouji, where is Takuya and the others?" Bokomon asked.

"They all got kidnapped by Lucemon back in the human world. I got a message from Ophanimon telling me to come here with these two and find them," he said, pointing at Kelly and Mindy.

"Bokomon, where'd you go?" Another Digimon called to Bokomon.

"Neemon, can't you see I'm busy?"

"Hey, it's Kouji!" Neemon said as he joined the group in the crowd.

"Well, I hate to be a party pooper, but shouldn't you fight those Phantomon?" Bokomon asked.

"Yeah," Kouji said, pulling out his D-tector. "Execute, spirit evolution! Lobomon."

One of the Phantomon chuckled, "Lord Lucemon warned us you would be coming."

"So? I'm still going to send you back to the rock you crawled out from under," Lobomon said.

"Lobomon, don't forget that there are two of them, or the last time you faced Phantomon outside of Cherubimons castle," Bokomon warned, but was top late, because while Lobomon was facing one of the Phantomon, the other went up behind him and got him in his crystal.

"Kouji!" Mindy and Kelly cried at the same time. But it was too late; Kouji couldn't hear them.

"You shall be next," one of the Phantomon said, pointing at Mindy.

"Me?"

"Yes you."

"No!" Kelly screamed. She couldn't bear to see her friend get snatched by a Phantomon, but today not any day.

Kelly's cell phone dissolved in a flash of light, and turned into her own D-tector that was hot pick and black.

"Whoa!" Kelly said, looking at her D-tector in awe. It fell into her hand, and a light came up from the hole that was once the forest.

"What is this light?" The Phantomon exclaimed.

A little figure on a small platform came out of the circle of light, floated toward Kelly.

"Is that?" Kelly said. She suddenly felt a bond with the little figure, but how could that be? It looked like a little action figure, but why did she feel connected to it?

A light emitted from her D-tector, and she held it out to the figure, letting it enter the D-tector, covering her in light.

"Execute, spirit evolution!" She said, turning into a beautiful Digimon with hot pink, heart shaped wings, heart shaped gloves, and a symbol that looked like a heart with ribbons coming out of the top, crossing over each other, and then curving out at the end. She had boots like Kazemons, but they came to the knee, and she had black tights on underneath. She had arm warmers that went from under her shoulders to just before where her gloves started, and black between those and her top. Her top had a heart cut out at the belly, showing some skin and her belly button like Kazemon and Lanamon had. When she finished her transformation she was a whole new warrior, the Legendary Warrior of Love, Venusmon.

"Whoa, did Kelly just turn into a Digimon?" Mindy asked Bokomon, as she and the two Digimon looked on in awe of the beautiful Digimon.

"Yes, in fact, this is a whole new warrior! The Legendary Warrior of Love, Venusmon; her spirit was thought to have been lost in the depths of the Digital world somewhere, but all along it was right here in the forest of the Flame Terminal," Bokomon replied. He pulled out his book and continued. "She has two very odd, but powerful attacks, Love Whip and Hart Attack. They may sound lovely, but they're not good news."

"Well, well, the little human turned into the forever lost warrior of Love did she?" One of the Phantomon asked the other.

"It seems she did, but warrior or no warrior, we're still going to seal her doom," the other replied. They both sent their 'shadow scythe' attack at her, only to miss as she disappeared into the sky.

"Hart Attack!" Venusmon said, as she clasped her hands together tight, and let go almost immediately, sending doubled hearts at the Phantomon. The hearts rammed into the Phantomon and sent them flying back.

"She's winning! She's actually winning!" Bokomon exclaimed.

"Time to finish this," Venusmon said. "Love whip!" She pulled out a long whip that had four hearts on the bottom of it, all were spiked, but the fourth heart on the end was much larger than the others. Her whip slammed into the Phantomon, putting a right of data around the, "Time for you to have love back in your dark hearts." She sucked their data into her D-dector, and back to the egg they went, floating off to the village of beginning.

Lobomon fell out of the sky where the stood, but caught the edge just before he fell to his death. He pulled himself back up and dedigivolved.

"Good job," he said to Kelly, as she also turned back into her human form.

"Thanks," she replied, smiling at him, but he just ignored her smile.

"Ahem," Bokomon cleared his throat at Kelly. "Do you mind returning the data back to the forest?"

"Ok, but how?" She asked, looking at her D-tector. She tried pushing buttons, but nothing happened after a while, but eventually, (after her yelling at the D-tector) the fractal code was returned to the forest.

They rested at Bokomon and Neemon's house for about half an hour, and then got a Trailmon to take them to Lucemons hideout.

After about ten minutes on the Trailmon, Bokomon started tugging at the bottom of Kelly's shorts. "A word?" he asked.

"Shoot," Kelly replied, still staring at her D-tector.

"You have inherited the spirit of the Legendary Warrior of Love, the most powerful of all the warriors. You must guard that spirit with your life, and guard your own life. There are stories that the Warrior of Love fell victim to evil, and was transformed into a totally different Digimon, after she terrorized all of the peace loving Digimon for so long, the other warriors had to band together and stop her, hiding her spirit from the rest of the Digital world.

"But you dear stumbled across it, and now you must not give in to temptation, for if you do, you could destroy the world as we know it."

"But what if I get caught by Lucemon? What if he totally makes me go all haywire and kill everyone?"

Bokomon sighed. "If Lucemon gets you, just remember who your friends are and you'll be fine. Don't let him erase your mind."

"But why me?" Kelly asked. "Why did I get chosen to have the spirit of love? Why not someone else? Why is Venusmon even on our side if she was evil?"

"She wasn't all bad," Bokomon said, sitting down next to her. "She gave into Lucemons evil intentions, and was turned into a different Digimon. It wasn't Venusmon that was evil, it was her other self, Deathmon. She wasn't even the Warrior of Love anymore, but she had been turned into a whole new Warrior of Hate. She got so confused after Lucemon tried took over her mind. She began to lose her love for the world and began to hate it, which was how Lucemon took over her mind. He drove her mad until she finally gave into the hatred that was boiling up inside of her.

"How did Lucemon drive her to that point though? How could he make the Warrior of Love turn to hatred?"

"He kidnapped her, and began having his servants make up lies about her, telling people that she wasn't really on the side of justice, but his side. He had one of his minions lock her up in a public place, so Digimon from allover the world could just come and spit at her all day."

"I can see how that would make someone who loved the world and everyone in it hate it so much."

"Yes, everyone thought that their precious Warrior of Love was a traitor to them. She grew so angry with everyone, calling her terrible things and spitting on her all day that she finally gave in to Lucemon, and joined his side."

"That's terrible," Kelly said, thinking of that happening to her, and realizing that she would have done the same thing Venusmon had done.

"That's a sad story, but does it surprise you that Lucemon would do something like that?" Kouji asked listening to Bokomons story.

"It surprises me," Neemon said, but Bokomon made sure to grab his waistband and snap it as hard as he could. "Was it something I said?"

"Well, I know Kelly. She would never give in to that Lucemons mind games," Mindy said. "Right?"

"Of course," Kelly said, but she wasn't so sure. It wasn't like she wanted to, but what if she did, what if she betrayed Mindy? She would just have to stay clear of Lucemon, but that was easier said than done.

The breaks on the Trailmon slammed, and everyone fell out of their seats. "Everyone out," the Trailmon called.

"We're already there?" Kouji asked.

"Almost, I don't dare go any further," the Trailmon replied. "Good luck finding your friends."

They all got out of the Trailmon and saw a giant factory-like building in the distance. It wasn't too far, but it still meant more walking.

They started toward the factory, hoping that was where Takuya and the others were being held.

After walking for what felt like hours, they finally reached the factory, which up close looked more like a maximum security prison. There were guard towers at every corner, with search lights on them. There was only one door, but it was surrounded by video cameras.

Kelly spirit evolved into Venusmon to get an over head view, which didn't work because the search lights almost spotted her if she hadn't dived out of the way.

"I guess we'll just have to go inside and find out when we get there," Venusmon said, changing back in Kelly.

"Kouji, you aren't seriously thinking of going in there, not knowing what could be in that thing, are you?" Bokomon asked, worried about the thought of what may happen.

"We have no choice," Kouji said, staring at the building.

"Thank you- what?!" Bokomon yelled. "Have you lost it?"

"Kouichi and the others are in there, if there's a chance of getting them back, we have to take it."

"If Kouji's going, I'm going," Kelly said, turning to Mindy. "You coming?"

"And let you have all the fun? As if!" Mindy exclaimed.

"Then I guess it's settled. But are you sure Mindy?" Kouji asked. "I mean, you don't have a spirit, and if we get caught, you wont have anyway of fighting."

"Yeah, I can't let Kelly go and work her butt off in there and get herself killed, now can I? Her parents would hate me."

"Well, I think its best if Neemon and I wait out here. We would only get in the way if we went with you," Bokomon said, trying to sound disappointed.

"Alright then," Kouji said. _Hang on Kouichi, we're on our way._

To be continued

Oh, and please so hate for the stupid attacks that Venusmon had. I made her up a few years ago, and I didn't want to change that much about her besides the name, which used to be Luvmon. But please review 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Into the Prison part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, but I do own the idea for this fanfic and some new Digimon that I created.

The doors to Lucemons hideout opened, and the three children walked inside. They saw laser traps all over the walls, but that was it.

"Not very well guarded, huh?" Kelly asked as they looked around the room.

"They started walking, avoiding the lasers and walking in between them when they could.

"Hey look, a door!" Mindy said, running towards a giant set of double doors, not noticing her foot hitting a switch on the floor in front of the door.

Mindy pushed open the door only to see a red light coming through it, and a hoard of Digimon of all shapes and sizes standing in the door way, ready to attack.

"Uh, hi?" Kelly said.

"You human children have intruded on the property of Lord Lucemon, you'll be severely punished," a Bakemon said from the crowd.

"We didn't mean to intrude, we were just looking for our friends," Kouji explained, hoping they would but it.

The Digimon whispered to each other, letting out some groans and mumbled before a Digimon with eight tails stepped out from the crowd.

"We have been expecting you, humans," he said smirking.

"Isn't that Teddytailmon?" Kelly whispered to the others.

"Yeah, so this is definitely the right place," Kouji said.

"The right place?" Mindy screamed. "This is definitely not the right place! There are monsters trying to attack us!"

"And that exactly why this is the right place; and if Teddytailmon is here, you can bet Lucemon is here to," Kouji replied.

"Sorry, the master is out right now," Teddytailmon said, interrupting the groups' discussion. "Take them to the dungeon with the others; the Lord Lucemon will deal with them later."

Some of the Digimon went forward and stuck their rods or swords at them, leading them down the stairs and into the dungeon.

"Get in there!" one of them shouted, shoving the three children into the cell with Takuya and the others.

"Kouji!" they all yelled at the same time.

"What about Kelly and Mindy?" the two girls asked offended.

"Oh, right. This is Kelly and Mindy," Kouji said pointing at the girls.

"Why are you here?" Takuya asked, examining the two friends. "You don't have spirits."

"Well, Mindy doesn't yet, but I just got the Spirit of Love," Kelly said.

"Shh," Kouji hushed her. "You and I are the escape plan. If we spirit evolve, we can break out of here. But we need to do it before Lucemon comes back."

"Captain, the master should be arriving within twenty minutes," a Digimon said to Teddytailmon.

"Ok, make sure the new prisoners are ready when he arrives."

"Now would be nice," Junpei said, watching the Digimon walking toward the cell.

"Right," Kouji and Kelly said at the same time. "Execute, spirit evolution!"

The Digimon walked into the cell just as Kouji and Kelly finished their transformation.

"The humans turned into Digimon!" He yelled, as other guards came running to help.

"Lobo Kendo!" Lobomon yelled, charging at the guards with his sword.

"Love whip!" Venusmon said, spinning in a circle with her whip hitting anyone who came close to her.

Pretty soon all the Digimon guards were knocked out, when Teddytailmon and Whiskeretmon came up to join the battle.

"Lobomon, get the others out of here," Venusmon said.

"But Venusmon-"

"Just go! I'll hold them off."

"Ok," Lobomon replied, guiding the others out of the building.

"Hart Attack!" Venusmon yelled, aiming her deadly hearts at the two Digimon.

Teddytailmon and Whiskeretmon both dodged the attack before sending their own attacks at Venusmon, but she just as easily dodged them.

"Whiskeretmon, get the other children back! The master will be very angry with us if we let them get away," Teddytailmon ordered, and Whiskeretmon did as she was told.

"Kelly, come one!" Mindy yelled from the top of the stairs.

"I'm coming," Venusmon called back, pulled out her whip. "Let's finish this."

The whip crashed into Teddytailmon, sending him flying back, and his fractal code showing.

"Teddytailmon!" Whiskeretmon shouted, turning to see the Warrior of Love about to purify her partner. "Whisker droplets!"

The water droplets formed together as one giant drop of water and slammed into Kelly, sending her to the ground and de-digivoling.

Mindy saw this and called up to Kouji, "Lobomon! You've got to help Kelly!"

Lobomon went racing down the stairs charging at Whiskeretmon with his Lobo Kendo, only to be greeted with Teddytailmons' flaming tails attack, and also turning back into his human form.

"Kouji, Kelly!" Mindy exclaimed, as both of her friends lay helpless on the floor.

Suddenly the middle of the floor snapped open, and a little figure came out, immediately bonding with Mindy. She pulled out her glowing cell phone, only to see it also deteriorate into a D-tector.

She immediately knew what to do with it. "Execute, spirit evolution, Freezmon!"

"She's beautiful!" Izumi said, staring at the blue green and red violet fairy Digimon floating in the sky.

Bokomon and Neemon joined the group on the stairs.

"That is a new warrior," Bokomon said flipping through the pages of his book. "The book doesn't say anything about her."

"That's right. I am Freezmon, the Legendary Warrior of Time. I was created by the 3 Celestial Digimon, but got lost under this terrible factory. But I have been freed, and now I will help the other warriors defend the Digital world from Lucemon."

"Well, you're a very pretty fairy, but don't worry, beauty wont save you from me," Teddytailmon said, a smirk crossing over his face.

"We'll just see about that," Freezmon said. "Time Dust." She flapped her beautiful fairy wings and sparkling dust flew out of them, freezing all of Lucemons' minions, giving them time to escape.

"But what about Teddytailmon and Whiskeretmon?" Kelly asked and they ran from the factory.

"We'll deal with them another time, but for now we have to get away before Lucemon gets back," Freezmon said.

After they got far away from the factory, Freezmon transformed back into Mindy, and they went back to the Flame Terminal to talk about all that had happened.

"Did you see me, Kelly?" Mindy exclaimed, getting excited that she could also now turn into a Digimon.

"Yes Mindy, for the 50th time, I did see it."

"Wasn't that awesome though? I can freeze people!"

"Yes, and I can through glowing hearts out of my hands."

"But I looked so freakin' amazing!" Mindy yelled again for the 100th time.

"Whatever," Kelly said sighing.

"Well, how are we supposed to get our D-tectors? Didn't we get them from our cell phones?" Takuya asked.

"We'll just have to go back to the human world and get them then," Kelly said.

"But how do we explain to our parents that a digital angel kidnapped us, and you three turned into Digital Monsters and rescued us?" Junpei asked.

"That I do not know, but we have to find a way to get your cell phones so you guys can spirit evolve and help Mindy, Kouji and I save the Digital World!" Kelly said.

"I think I might have an idea," Takuya said. "Where's that portal that you guys came in through?"

"I don't know, it was just in the middle of nowhere," Kouji replied.

"Well that's a big help."

"Maybe Ophanimon, Seraphimon and Cherubimon know?" Kouji suggested.

"How would they know?" Izumi asked.

"I don't know, Ophanimon said that they found the portal in the human world, and they were trying to find it in the Digital World, so maybe they've found it by now?"

"You've been in contact with them?" Kouichi asked.

"Yeah, Ophanimon came to me the day you got kidnapped, and she said that they had found out that the portal was in the park somewhere, they didn't know exactly where, but I did find it, didn't I?"

"Well let's go find them," Tomoki said.

"If you must know, they are all at Seraphimons castle where we first met him and Sorcerymon," Bokomon said.

"Wow, you sure are smart!" Neemon said, but Bokomon just snapped his waistband.

"Well let's go then!" Takuya said, heading off toward the forest terminal.

"How much longer are these tracks?" Kelly complained.

"Don't worry, they're bound to end sooner or later," Mindy reassured her.

All the others except for Kouichi laughed, recalling having the same conversation many times in the Digital World.

"What's so funny?" Kelly, Mindy and Kouichi asked at the same time.

"Never mind," Junpei said, still giggling to himself.

After walking for what seemed like years they finally reached the forest terminal.

"Hey look, it's that disgusting restaurant we stopped at," Takuya said. "I wonder if it's still open."

They walked into the restaurant and sure enough the Deramon was still in there, running his business.

"Oh, customers!" the Deramon said as the children walked inside, but when he saw them he looked away. "Hey, get out! I don't want people like you coming in here to criticize my cooking!"

"Food?" Mindy and Kelly asked at the same time, not knowing what kind of food it was, but they didn't care, they were both starving. But the others knew to wait, because the food in this restaurant wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

"Oh, you're new," the Deramon said, hoping Mindy and Kelly would be nicer than their friends were. "Would you like something? It's on the house."

"Of course!" they exclaimed in unison.

"No, don't!" everyone else cried at the same time, trying to warn them to not eat the awful food.

Deramon handed them each big bowls of his secret recipe. "Dig in!"

As soon as Mindy took a bite of the awesome noodles her face turned green, and she thought for a moment that she would barf all over the Deramon. Kelly, on the other hand, was enjoying her strange meal, so much that within minutes she was on her second bowl; third, forth. Until she finally asked, "what's in this? It's amazing."

"Noodles and one egg…" the Deramon said, pleased that the human girl liked his cooking, unlike any of the other humans. Kelly stuffed a big bite of egg and noodle in her mouth at the same time just as he finished… "Boiled in dirty socks."

Kelly's mouth dropped open and the not yet chewed noodle and egg fell back into the bowl. The others also felt sick after hearing about what was in the food she had just shoved down her throat.

"How can you let people eat this stuff?" Kelly screamed throwing the bowl at the Digimon.

"Hey, what do you mean?"

"I mean that you're letting people eat garbage, that's what I mean!"

"Y'know, for the Warrior of Love, she sure lets them down hard," Takuya whispered to Tomoki, who was staring in shock at the scene in front of them.

"She sure does, I wonder how she would break up with her boyfriend…" Tomoki replied, "If she has one."

"Ok Kelly lets go," Mindy said, dragging her friend out of the restaurant.

"And don't bother coming back, cause you're not welcome here anymore!" the Deramon called after them.

"Yeah, like I'd want to go back to your smelly restaurant!" Kelly called back.

"Did you seriously like it?" Takuya asked.

"Yeah," Kelly replied.

Everyone looked at each other.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Junpei said, holding his stomach.

After more walking they finally came upon a crystal castle in the forest and they knocked on the door, and were greeted by Sorcerymon.

"Children, you have arrived; Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon have been expecting you," Sorcerymon said as the children entered the house.

They came into the main room where they first met Seraphimon, and found the 3 Celestial Digimon waiting for them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Going on a Tree Hunt

"Are we back?" Takuya asked, standing up and brushing off his shirt.

"We sure are," Kouji replied.

"This is Japan?" Kelly asked as she looked around the park.

"You didn't know?" Junpei asked.

Kelly looked at him, "No. I've never been to Japan in my whole life."

"You mean, you're from another country?" Kouichi asked.

"Yeah, Kelly and I are from America," Mindy replied.

"America?" Tomoki asked. "I always wanted to go to America."

"You mean where the streets are filled of cheese?" Junpei asked.

"No, that was just a movie that they said there were no cats, and the streets were filled with cheese," Kelly replied.

"Bummer," Takuya said.

"Shouldn't we be getting out phones so we can head back?" Izumi asked. "The fate of the Digital World is in our hands again."

"Good point," Takuya said. "How about we all go home and get our phones and then we'll meet back here in say, an hour and a half?"

They all agreed on meeting back there in an hour and a half, but Kouji, Kelly and Mindy stayed behind, because they had their D-tectors already.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Takuya snuck into his house, he saw that the car was gone, but he wanted to be sure that he wouldn't be noticed by the neighbors, or if Shinya was home, and sure enough he was.

"Takuya Kanbara, where have you been?" Shinya asked as Takuya closed the door behind him.

Takuya jumped, "Oh, you know, uh saving the world 1 person at a time, all that kind of stuff."

"Uh huh, sure, Then where have you been for the last few weeks?"

"Uh…"

"Whatever, but you're gonna be in so much trouble when Mom and Dad find out where you've been."

"Yeah, and that's why you cant tell them that I came back, cause I have to leave again for something really important, I just need my cell phone."

"What could be so important that Mom and Dad have to think you're still kidnapped?"

"You won't understand right now, but when you're older. And I have to get back and meet some other people soon."

"Fine, but just as long as you do all my chores for a month," Shinya said, knowing that his brother would agree.

"You drive a hard bargain, but I may not be back for a month, but when I get back I will."

"Then make it 2 months."

"What?" Takuya cried, not so sure being tattled on was worth it.

Shinya grinned wickedly, "Or I tell Mom and Dad that you never really were kidnapped in the first place, and you get in even more trouble."

"But than you would be lying!" Takuya exclaimed.

"Oh really, like you're not lying about "saving the world one person at a time" right?" Shinya said.

"Ugh, fine."

"Good, we'll start next Monday."

"I'm not gonna be here next Monday!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After they all got there phones they went back to the park to return to the Digital world, only to see Kouji, Kelly and Mindy chasing after a truck with a tree tied to the roof of it.

"Wait, come back!" Kelly cried. "We need that tree!"

The truck pulled over, and the driver rolled down the window just to say, "Don't worry kids, there are plenty of other trees to give you oxygen," and then drove off.

Kelly dropped onto her knees, "BUT WE NEED IT TO SAVE A WORLD!!!!!"

"What happened?" Takuya asked as the group joined the 3 Digi-destined.

"He said the tree was to flimsy and had to go," Kouji said.

"And you let him take it?"

"We chased after him; doesn't that mean anything to you?" Kelly asked.

"Well, looks like we'll just have to go get it," Junpei said.

"I got the license plate number," Mindy said holding up a piece of paper.

"Great, now all we have to do is find the license plate," Izumi said sarcastically.

"Did anyone know the name of the company that was taking the truck?" Tomoki asked.

"I think it was Wallas' Tree Company or something like that," Kelly said.

"I know where that is, its a few blocks away from my house," Kouichi said.

"Then let's go!" Takuya said.

They all headed off for Wallas' Tree Company, hoping that the tree would still be there.

The children walked in the front doors of the building and asked where the company had put the tree, only to be told that the tree was at a branch of the company.

They got directions to the branch, only to find out that they were out on a lunch break, so all they could do was wait for the workers to come back.

"Hey, what are you kids doing out here?" one of the workers asked when he got back from his break.

"We're looking for a certain tree that someone from your company took from the park today," Takuya said.

"Oh, they just shipped it off to the paper factory."

"The paper factory?" they all asked at the same time.

"Yeah, they're turning that tree right into paper."

"How do we get there?" Kouji asked.

"Take a left when you get to the city, and it'll be right there."

"Ok, thank you," they said, and ran off toward the city.

They reached the paper factory and described the tree they were looking for to the Manager.

"Oh, I know which tree you're talking about, we just got the paper out of it," he said.

"What?" Takuya cried.

"Yeah, was there something important about it?"

"There was something in the tree that we need really badly."

"Well, someone might have found it, so feel free to ask some of the employees."

"Thanks," they said, and started asking people if they saw anything bluish purplish in the tree or the paper.

"No one has seen it, it's probably gone and we'll never get back to the Digital world, and everyone there is gonna die, and it'll be all our fault!" Kelly screamed.

"Our fault?" Junpei asked. "You were the ones watching the tree!"

"What do you mean "watching the tree"?" Kouji asked. "We weren't supposed to be watching anything!"

"Guys, break it up," Izumi said, stepping between the two. "It was no ones fault, and maybe there's another portal somewhere."

"Hey, I hear you kids are looking for a certain piece of paper or object of some sort?" a Janitor asked, stepping up to the group.

"Yeah, it would be something shiny, and its kinda bluish purplish," Tomoki said. "Have you seen it?"

"I think I have. I noticed something that looked a little strange when they were loading up the paper, it looked just like how you described it, but I saw a few. Is it of some importance?"

"Well, there's a world at…" Kelly started saying, but Mindy slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Uh, yeah," Kouichi said. "We have a friend who needs it, and if we don't get it to them today then they're gonna be in big trouble."

"Well, if it helps, they just sent it out to the stores, but I'm not totally sure which store they sent those exact pieces to."

"Thanks for your help," Kouji said.

"Yeah, thanks," Takuya also said, and they ran off.

"The stores are in this area, so it couldn't have gone too far," the Janitor yelled after them before going back to his work. "Ha, kids these days."

"We'll have to split up if we want to be done with this before sun down," Takuya said as they ran.

"Yeah," they all agreed, and stopped for a minute.

"Kouji, why don't you take Kelly with you? And I'll take Mindy," Takuya said.

"Ok," Kouji said, and he and Kelly went off to one of the stores.

Everyone else went in separate directions as fast as they could to the closest stores that sold paper.

"The Janitor at the paper company said that he saw a few, so we should expect to be looking for more than 1 piece of the portal," Kouji said as he and Kelly ran toward the store.

"Yeah, so does that mean we have to look through all the paper?"

"I guess it does."

Kouji pulled out his D-tector, seeing if his spirits could tell him anything, only to find his cell phone in its place.

"Is that your cell phone?" Kelly asked. "Where'd your D-tector go?"

"It must have turned back, so that means we're stuck if we have to spirit evolve.

"Hello, what about me?" Kelly said offended, but found out that her D-tector was also gone.

They reached the store within 10 minutes, and asked the manager if they could look for something in the latest paper shipment that might have ended up in it. He agreed, and let them in the back room to search through all of the paper.

After searching for about an hour, they were getting ready to give up when Kelly yelled, "I found 1!"

Kouji turned to see Kelly holding up a piece of blue and purple paper in her hand.

"Great job, I'll tell the others," Kouji said, pulling out his phone and sending them all a text telling them that they had found one of the pieces.

"We're gonna meet them at the park where the tree used to be," Kouji said after they searched through the last bit of the paper, just making sure that 2 pieces didn't end up there.

"Ok," Kelly said as she finished her last stack of paper.

They left the store after thanking the manager and headed for the park.

"How much paper is here?" Takuya asked as he searched through stacks of paper with Mindy.

"I don't know, maybe 1 million pieces, I can't tell," Mindy said exhausted.

"I was being sarcastic, but that answers good enough for me."

They kept looking until Takuya came to the last piece of paper in the room and yelled "I FOUND IT!" a little more loudly than he intended.

"Yes! That means we're done, right?"

"Yup! And just in time to, cause I just got a text from Kouji saying that they're done."

"So does that mean we have all of them?"

"I don't think so, it might, but we can't be sure."

"So where are we gonna meet up with the others?"

"I'll tell them to meet us in the park where the tree used to be," Takuya said as he started typing on his cell phone.

They left the store and started off toward the park.

"I finally found it!" Izumi said, as she found the piece of data on the paper.

She pulled out her phone to see the text from Takuya saying to meet at the park, and she walked out of the back room.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" the manager asked her as she stepped out.

"Sure did," she said. "Thanks for letting me look."

She headed off to meet the others.

"Well, time for a break," Junpei said after he finished looking through another stack of paper, and pulling out a bar of chocolate when he noticed something flash in the middle of a stack. He put his chocolate back in his pocket and pulled out the piece of paper, (knocking over the top half of the stack with it) and cried with joy at his success.

After cleaning up the paper he knocked over, he received the text from Takuya and headed out for the park.

"Almost done," Kouichi said, as he moved onto the last stack of paper. It seemed like he had been searching for hours, which he had. He finally found the piece of the portal on the very bottom of a stack. He collected the data and found the message on his cell phone, so went off to the park.

"Let go, this isn't home work!" Tomoki cried trying to pull his paper out of a dog's mouth.

He had searched for hours, and after he finally found the paper and got the text from Takuya, he headed off for the park, only to have a small dog grab the paper from his hand and start playing tug-o-war with him.

"I don't have time for this!"

"Here boy," a man called from across the street, and he whistled to the dog. The dog obeyed his master and went to him. "Sorry for the trouble, he's normally very sweet. I don't know what got into him."

"Don't worry about it," Tomoki replied, and rushed off to the park.

After everyone got there, they started connecting the pieces of data, but it was much harder than it seemed, for some pieces were all data, while some curved at the corners, and since most of it looked the same, putting it together was hard.

"Ok, so this one goes here and this one here…" Kelly said as she connected the corners together.

"What are you doing?" Kouji asked as he looked over to see Kelly sitting on her knees putting it together.

"It's like a puzzle; it's easier to figure out the middle if you put together the edges first," she said, still putting the pieces together, moving onto the middle.

"Just be careful, if you mess it up and we go in there, we could end up anywhere in the world, or in a totally different world if that," Kouji said, wondering if she could actually do it.

"…And done," she said, putting the last piece in. But they were only sure she did it right, because as soon as the last piece went in the whole thing glowed, and the pieces started gluing themselves together, and it stood up in the middle of the park.

"Did it work?" Mindy asked, looking at the portal.

"I'll check it out," Takuya said, being the leader of the group.

"Just be careful," Izumi said in a worried voice.

"I will, I will," he said, and stepped into the portal. "Digital World," and when he opened his eyes, he was back in the Digital world where the portal was. He went back to the human world to tell everyone it was stable, and they all went in, and found themselves again in the Digital World.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up. I am working as fast as I can, but my sister is now limiting my access to her computer where I write, but I assure you that I will try to get the chapters up more quickly, and I have the ideas for the next few chapters, so it wont take as long, but thanks for being so patient! 

Chapter 6

Enter: Cupidmon

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, but I do own the idea for this fanfic and some Digimon that I made up…

"Oh, you finally came back!" Bokomon exclaimed when the group got back to the Flame Terminal. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, the portal back here is actually a tree, and they happened to be cutting it down and turning it to paper, so we kind of had to look through stacks of paper for the pieces of the portal, and then we had to put it back together and yeah…" Takuya explained.

"Anyway, you're back now."

"Hey, what happened with Lucemon?" Kelly asked. "Wouldn't he be freaking out that we got away?"

"That's a good question…" Izumi said…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What do you mean they got away?!" Lucemon yelled, throwing Teddytailmon across the room.

"Master, there were 2 new warriors, and one of the children spirit evolved, they were to powerful," Whiskeretmon stammered.

"New warriors?" Lucemon asked. "Which ones?"

"The Warriors of Time and Love," Whiskeretmon answered.

"Time and Love?" Lucemon asked.

"Yes, the two were strong, but we managed to hold down Venusmon, but the Warrior of Time, Freezmon, was to powerful. She had an attack that froze everyone, that's how they got away."

"Well, looks like I have to do everything by myself," Lucemon said as he walked toward the stairs.

"My Lord, let me handle this," a Digimon said, stepping out form the shadows.

Lucemon turned around, "Ah, my loyal subject, I have heard so much about your mind control, you will be perfect for the job, thank you."

"Your wish is my command," the Digimon said, as she flew up into the sky.

"This place is so beautiful," Kelly said, lying under a tree.

"It really is, it's just like my Digimon," Mindy said.

"Mindy, will you shut up about that?"

"But it was beautiful!"

Kouji smirked to himself while the two girls argued, while the others started making a plan as to how they were going to beet Lucemon.

Suddenly, an Angelic Digimon, that looked almost identical to Lucemon staggered out of the woods. She was covered in scratches and bruises, and had the same scars on her face.

"Who is that?" Kouji asked, being the first one to see her.

"I think it's a Digimon," Kelly said, noticing the angel coming toward them.

"She looks hurt," Izumi said as the others joined them.

"You think we should help her?" Tomoki asked.

"Don't be to quick to help a strange Digimon, she may be an enemy," Bokomon warned.

"But why would Lucemon hurt his own minion?" Takuya asked.

"Yeah, one that looks like him at that," Junpei added.

"Fine, but don't be mad at me if you end up flat on the ground," Bokomon said.

They rushed over to her just before she collapsed, but Takuya caught her in time.

"Bokomon, who is she?" Kouichi asked.

"That's Cupidmon, she's an angel Digimon, her 8 wings are her most powerful attack, 'blinding wing'."

"There's the traitor!" a Digimon yelled, running out of the woods towards the children.

"Oh dear, that's Meramon," Bokomon said. "His fiery body will burn you if you touch him, so don't get to close."

"Meramon, what are you doing? We're supposed to not let anyone see us; don't you remember Lord Lucemon's orders?" Another Digimon asked, stepping out of the woods behind Meramon.

Bokomon screamed, "That's Skullmeramon, an even more powerful version of Meramon. His skull head is covered in a blue, smoking hot flame. His attacks are Heavy Metal Fire, and Heat Chain."

"Don't worry, they're just a bunch of kids, we'll take them out easy," Meramon reassured his fire partner.

"But aren't these the children who inherited the sprites of the Legendary Warriors?"

"Well, either way we'll beat them," Meramon said, a little too confident.

Takuya stepped forward, "Well buddy, we're just gonna have to lower your confidence, aren't we?"

"You just try to beat me, it's not possible."

Takuya, Izumi, Tomoki, Junpei, and Kouichis' cell phones turned into their D-Tectors, and they spirit evolved into their human forms and got into their fighting stances. Kouji, Kelly, and Mindy did the same.

Agunimon charged toward Meramon using his Pyro Tornado attack.

"Agunimon, wait!" Beetlemon called after him, but Agunimon was already sending his fiery tornado into Meramon.

There was a big fire around Meramon for a few moments. "That got him!" Agunimon yelled, but before he could start his victory dance, he heard Meramon laughing. "WHAT?"

"Takuya, get out of there, Meramon is a fire Digimon; fire attacks won't work on him!" Lobomon yelled.

Agunimon looked at the big fire, still not convinced that his attack id nothing to the Digimon, but sure enough, Meramon came out of the fire much, much bigger, and looking very angry.

"Think you can beat me now?" Meramon said. "Or are you too scared."

"Wow, I'm terrified, I'm gonna have nightmares for the rest of my life…" Venusmon said sarcastically.

"Really?" Meramon asked.

"Yes, I am soooooo serious. You're the scariest Digimon I've ever seen," Venusmon replied, still sarcastic.

"Aw, gee, thanks for the compliment," Meramon said blushing.

"Hey, don't mention it."

"Well, should we get this party started?" Beetlemon said, as he got his thunder ready.

"Yeah," they all replied.

"Lightning Fist!"

"Hurricane Gail!"

"Howling Laser!"

"Blizzard Blaster!"

"Shadow Meteor!"

"Pyro Darts!"

"Hart Attack!"

"Time Dagger!"

All of the attacks slammed into Meramon, and sure enough they beat him, encircling him in a ring of data.

"Fractal code, digitize," Beetlemon said, pulling out his D-Tector and sucked up the data. Meramon went back to the egg and off to the Village of Beginnings.

"You kids killed my partner!" Skullmeramon yelled.

"I think we have more trouble," Junpei said.

"Be careful, Skullmeramon is much powerful than plain old Meramon, he has much more power, and can be much more difficult to defeat," Bokomon warned.

"Sure thing," Lowemon said. "Slide evolution."

They all beast spirit evolved, except for Kelly and Mindy, who haven't located their beast spirits yet.

"Metalkabuterimon!"

"Korikakumon!"

"Jagerlowemon!"

"Kendogarurumon!"

"Zephyrmon!"

"Burninggreymon!"

The warriors leaped into action, all while dodging Skullmeramons' attacks.

"Plasma Paws!" Zephyrmon yelled, aiming her attack at Skullmeramon, but he easily evaded it.

"Kouichi," Kendogarurumon said, turning to Jagerlowemon. "Shall we?"

Jagerlowemon nodded.

The Warriors of Darkness and Light turned to Skullmeramon.

"Lupine Laser!"

"Dark Master!"

Both attacks slammed into the evil Digimon, sending him crashing through trees.

"Did we get him?" Jagerlowemon asked.

"Not yet," Skullmeramon said, walking out of the woods. "I'm just getting warmed up!" The fire around his body grew much bigger than it had been before, setting the trees around him in fire.

"He's not even scratched!" Burninggreymon said, actually thinking that an attack besides his would have beaten the evil Digimon.

"Freezmon, that time dust would be good about now!" Metalkabuterimon yelled.

"Oh, right!" Freezmon said, turning toward Venusmon. "Wish me luck!"

Freezmon flew up into the sky, spreading her wings out, "Time Dust!" The specs of dust fell from the sky onto Skullmeramon, but they didn't have the effect that they did before, for each time the dust would touch him, it would melt on his fiery body.

"Why didn't it work?" Korikakumon yelled, as Skullmeramon laughed and said "that tickled."

"Of course it wouldn't work!" Bokomon yelled. "Did you really think that dust wouldn't melt on a fire Digimon? It worked on Teddytailmon, but Skullmeramon is much different; his body in covered in flames."

"Is that a bad thing?" Neemon asked.

"Of course it is!" Bokomon said, snapping Neemons' waistband. "This means that we can't just freeze him and run, we have to beat him, and do you realize how impossible that is?"

"No…" Neemon replied.

Bokomon slapped his hand onto his face, wondering how he and Neemon ever became friends in the first place.

"Well then, I'll take care of him," Takuya said, forgetting that his attacks were useless against the fire Digimon.

"Takuya, wait!" Kendogarurumon yelled, but he was too late, for Burninggreymon was already calling out, "Wild Fire Tsunami!"

"HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!!!!" Skullmeramon laughed as he observed the fire.

"Did I just do… what I think I just did?" Takuya asked, realizing that he just made their enemy invincible.

"Yes, and now we gotta figure out how to defeat him," Kendogarurumon said, sounding very annoyed at Takuyas' mistake.

"Ok, sorry."

"I have an idea," Kendogarurumon said, de-digivolving.

"Kouji, what are you doing?" Metalkabuterimon asked.

"You'll see," Kouji said. "Execute! Evolution Revolution! Beowulfmon! Now you guys, do your combo attack, just like you did when you battled Icedevimon."

"Sure thing," Korikakumon said.

They did their combo attack, blinding Skullmeramon, and then having Metalkabuterimon blast him with his Electron Canon.

Skullmeramon just laughed, You think that can beat me?"

"No, but this might," Beowulfmon said, popping up behind Skullmeramon, with sword in hand.

"Wah?!"

"Frozen Hunter!!!!"

"NO!!!" Skullmeramon yelled as the wolf went through him, putting a ring of data around him.

"He did it!" Metalkabuterimon said de-digivolving.

"Time to be purified by the light," Beowulfmon said, taking out his D-tector, and observing the data.

Zephyrmon, Korikakumon, and Jagerlowemon also de-digivolved. Beowulfmon followed, but mostly out of exhaustion from the fight, but Kouichi quickly rushed over to help Kouji up.

"Just like the first fight you did with us, but this time you're the one helping me," Kouji said smiling. Kouichi smiled back.

"Uh guys, shouldn't we get Cupidmon out of here, before anymore of Lucemons' goons come for her?" Takuya asked, putting his hands behind his head.

"Yeah," they said, and went back to the Fire Terminal with Cupidmon.

Cupidmon opened her eyes slowly, not quite sure were she was, or how she got there, but she had hoped that she was among friends.

"Are you awake, Cupidmon?" Izumi asked, looking over to see her eyes open.

"Who are you?" the Digimon asked.

"I'm Izumi, and this is Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, Junpei, Tomoki, Kelly, and Mindy."

"Oh, thank you for saving me," Cupidmon said, still trying to figure out where she was.

"Don't mention it," Takuya said. "It was our pleasure, I mean, we're here to save you guys."

"Tell me, are you not the children who inherited the spirits of the 10 Legendary Warriors?"

"We sure are," Junpei said.

"10?" Kelly asked. "Don't you mean 12?"

"Yeah, what about us?" Mindy asked, sounding offended.

"So it is true! The Warrior of Love has returned?" Cupidmon asked.

"Yup, that's me," Kelly replied.

"And we can't forget about Mindy," Takuya said. "She has the new spirit of Time!"

"Thanks for remembering me Takuya," Mindy said blushing, and then shot Kelly a dirty look.

"I was getting to you!" Kelly said, offended by the look her friend gave her.

"So did you work for Lucemon?" Izumi asked.

Cupidmon nodded. "You must have noticed the scars he gave me… I did work for him, but not by choice, for you see, he is my brother."

The Digi-destined jumped back in shock.

"Lucemon has a sister?" Junpei asked.

"Yes, when the war between the Beast and Human type Digimon began, out parents were killed, so since Lucemon was the oldest, he was in charge. All of our friends were being killed in the war, but then he met some strange Digimon who told him to do something about it, and I guess you know the rest of the story."

"Yeah, but why did you get stuck working for him?" Takuya asked.

"After he came back, he started looking for me. His minions were everywhere, I couldn't even step outside without being caught, but eventually he found me, and he told me that he was going to make the Digital World a perfect place, I told him that I didn't want anything to do with his plans to rule the Digital World, but he threatened me; I had no choice."

"That jerk! Well you're not going to have to worry about going back there ever again now that you're with us," Izumi said.

"Please don't harm him!" Cupidmon said. "He's really not bad; he just has an idea in his head that the Digital World is corrupted somehow."

"Didn't you say that he met a Digimon that told him to try to do something to end the war?" Tomoki asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Did you see what the Digimon looked like?" Kouichi asked.

"He looked like a big shadow, and he had a deep voice. But there was also a weird bat-type Digimon with him."

"Well, you'd better rest for now, we're gonna be leaving to Fire Terminal as soon as you feel up to it."

"Ok, thank you."

They all left Bokomon and Neemons' house and walked into the forest area.

"Hey Kouji, maybe I should try to take over our world and make you help me!" Kouichi said.

Kouji shuttered at the thought of Kouichi being evil again, but laughed at his joke.

After a few hours Cupidmon came out, looking much better than she did when they first found her.

"You ready to go?" Takuya asked.

"Yes, thank you."

"Takuya, shouldn't we look for Kelly and Mindy's Beast Sprites before we go back to battle Lucemon?" Bokomon asked.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that. But where are we supposed to look?" Takuya asked.

"How am I supposed to know?"

A light emitted from Kelly's D-tector, showing a map like the ones the other Digi-destined had when they found their spirits.

"What's going on?" Kelly asked.

"It's a map, it must be leading you to your Beast Spirit," Kouiji explained.

"Do we just follow it?" Mindy asked, wondering if her Beast Sprit would be there to.

"Yeah, we just have to get to where the blue dot is," Takuya explained.

"Cool, let's go!" Kelly said, getting anxious to see what her Beast Spirit would look like.

They followed the map for a few hours, they got back on track after realizing that Kelly had lead them in circles for a little while.

"A little further," Kelly said, staring down at her D-tector, seeing that they were almost at the spot where her Beast Spirit was.

"And how much further would a little further be?" Takuya asked.

"A little further," Kelly replied.

Takuya groaned. Kelly had been telling them "a little further" for the last half hour it seemed, and she gave them the same answer every time.

"Ow!" she said, walking right into a tree. "That's funny…"

"What?" everyone asked.

"It said it's supposed to be right here," She replied.

"And?"

"It's a village…"

"A village?"

"Yeah, see the little houses?"

They all looked beyond the tree and saw a small village with small houses. There was a big mountain behind it.

"This is the Biyomon village," Bokomon explained. "It's the village where all of the Biyomon live, besides the Flame Terminal that is."

"So your Beast Spirit is supposed to be here?" Takuya asked.

"It just looks like a dead end," Junpei added.

"Let's check it out," Kelly suggested, and ran down the hill into the village, only to be greeted by Otamamon instead of Biyomon.

"This isn't right, the Biyomon should be here," Bokomon said. "Not you Otamamon."

"Not since Lord Merukimon took over. He holds us here, unable to leave. Lucemon gave him this village to control, and now we Otamamon are trapped here." The leader of the Otamamon said with a frown.

"That's terrible," Izumi said. "So this Merukimon is keeping you guys here, and kicked the Biyomon out? That doesn't seem right."

"You must leave while you still can, as soon as Merukimon comes back, you guys wil be prisoners too. Don't worry about us, just save yourselves." One of the Otamamon said.

"No way! I didn't come all this way for my Beast Spirit just to turn back because some evil Digimon is controlling this village!" Kelly said. "We're gonna stay, and when this Merukimon comes back, we're gonna fight and defeat him and let you all go home!"

"Don't risk yourselves for us, Merukimon is very powerful, you wouldn't have a chance against him." Another Otamamon said, but he looked disappointed.

"You're not going anywhere!" a voice said behind them. The children turned around to see Merukimon looking very angry.

"Uh, sorry to bother you, we were just leaving," Takuya said.

"You Otamamon weren't trying to escape, were you?"

"Of course not Lord Merukimon! But these children wandered into the village, and we were trying to get them to leave as you got back."

"Well, if you don't wanna leave, you don't have to! You're gonna be stuck here forever."

Kelly marched forward, and before anyone could stop her she spoke her mind, which just made the situation worse. "Now you listen here! You better let these Otamamon go, or else me and my buddies are gonna make you wish you never captured them in the first place. We have the spirits of the 12 Legendary Warriors, and we just defeated Meramon, and Skullmeramon, we can take you easy, so you can let the Otamamon go, or we just defeat you and force you to let them go! You got it?"

"HA HA HA!" Merukimon laughed. "Meramon and Skullmeramon were weak. They never had the chance I had, Lord Lucemon entrusted this village to me, and I'm supposed to protect it. And besides, I'm ten times stronger than those two dunce buckets were anyway!"

Kelly turned fiery red. "You asked for it! Execute, spirit evolution! Venusmon!"

The others followed reluctantly, and spirit evolved as well.

"Love Whip!" Venusmon yelled, sending her whip flying at Merukimon, but he dodged the spiked hearts with his knife.

"Tempest Twist!"

"Thunder Fist!"

"Blizzard Blaster!"

"Shadow Meteor!"

"Howling Laser!"

"Pyro Punch!"

"Time Dagger!"

"Hart Attack!"

All of the attacks slammed into Merukimon, but he just laughed like nothing hit him.

"Is that all you got? My Grandmother can fight better than you! And you're 'Legendary Warriors'!"

"It didn't even faze him!" Freezmon exclaimed.

"We're doomed!" the Otamamon cried, running for cover in their little houses.

"Thousand Fist!" Merukimon yelled, and in a flash he was standing in front of Kazemon and Beetlemon, attacking them with a hyper-barrage.

"Kazemon! Beetlemon!" Kumamon yelled as the two warriors turned back into their human forms.

"You'll be next!" Merukimon said, point his hands at Agunimon and Kumamon and shot blue glowing energy out of his hands. The 2 warriors also turned back into their human forms.

"Kouji, you have to Fusion Evolve into Beowulfmon," Kouichi said.

"Right," Kouji said, but before he could de-digivolve he got hit with Merukimons thousand fists.

"KOUJI!" Kouichi yelled.

"Oh, did you little brother get hurt? Are you gonna go cry to mommy now?" Merukimon taunted Kouichi.

"That's it! Slide evolution! Jagerlowemon!"

"Yeah! Go Kouichi!" Venusmon and Freezmon yelled.

But before Kouichi could do anything to stop Merukimon, he was being slammed into the ground and turning back into his human form.

Kelly and Mindy grabbed each other as Merukimon turned to face them. "You will be next!"

"Venusmon! Freezmon! Get out of there!" Bokomon called, but they were to far away.

"Hey, Bokomon, you should probably warn them, shouldn't you?" Neemon said.

"Ugh, can't you see I'm trying?!" Bokomon cried, snapping Neemons pants.

"Well Mindy it was nice knowing ya," Kelly said, still holding on tight to her friend.

"Same to you, you were the best friend a girl could ever have."

Both girls closed their eyes, waiting for their destruction, but it never came.

"Frozen Hunter!"

Merukimon looked to see Beowulfmon standing behind him, holding his Beosaber high, with a wolf made of light floating above it.

"You really think that will defeat me?" Merukimon snorted.

"No, but it might hold you down."

The light wolf charged toward Merukimon, going through him. But it didn't even leave a mark like it normally did to enemies

"What?" Beowulfmon said in shock.

Merukimon just laughed, "Was that supposed to hurt?"

"Kouji, get out of there!" Kelly and Mindy called.

"Thousand Fists!" Merukimons fists slammed into Beowulfmon, sending him to the ground, and they still continued.

"Cupidmon, do you know how to defeat him?" Bokomon asked the angel Digimon standing next to him.

"I don't have a clue, Lucemon never let me leave his side, and so I didn't see or hear of any of his minions weaknesses."

"Mindy, use your time dust!" Venusmon said and Merukimon turned his attention back to the girls.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that!" Freezmon said. "Time Dust!" The dust fell from her wings and onto Merukimon, freezing him where he stood, but the effect didn't last very long.

"It didn't work!" Mindy cried.

Merukimon just started walking toward them, grinning from ear to ear as he thought of how he would tear them apart.

"Ok, now this time it's definitely good bye!" Mindy said, again hugging Kelly.

To Be Continued…

Dun dun dun!!!! Bet you didn't expect that, huh? Well again, sorry it took so long to put up. And I will go as fast as I can to get the next one on! 


	7. Chapter 7

Oh, yeah. There may be some violence in this chapter, with a sword going all the way through someone… And it might get a little gruesome, and I am sorry about that. So if you are a kid, DO NOT READ THIS! Parental guidance is suggested.

Oh, and I also forgot that it wasn't a Biyomon Village they went to, it was the Yokomon Village from Digimon Adventure, sorry for the confusion. -_-'

Chapter 7

Hartmon Enters the Battle Field

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, but I do own some Digimon that I made up.

Merukimon continued to walk toward the 2 girls, positive that they didn't have anymore tricks up their sleeves.

"Venusmon! Freezmon! You must get out of there, he'll squash you like a little bug!" Bokomon called.

"Thousand Fists!" Merukimon yelled, slamming his fists down into the girls, but they both leaped out of the way, barely dodging the attack.

"Let's try this one more time," Venusmon said, pulling out her whip.

"Yeah, we're so not going down without a fight!" Freezmon said.

"Love Whip!"

"Time Dagger!"

Both attacks combined, but they didn't even faze Merukimon.

"I vote you just say you're sorry and we ask if we can leave!" Freezmon said.

"No, we gotta stay and fight. We'd just be cowards if we ran, and we're not gonna let the others um, um, what's the word? Um… pain… no, um, we can't let the others…something be in vain!"

"Fine, we'll do it your way… see you in heaven."

"Use your time dust again; I think I have an idea."

"Ok, Time Dust!"

Merukimon froze for a few moments, giving Venusmon and Freezmon enough time to get the others out of the line of fire and back into the battlefield, ready to kick some butt.

The Time Dust wore off, making Merukimon more upset than he was before.

"Freezmon, now!" Kelly yelled.

Freezmon flew behind Merukimon and stabbed her dagger into his back. He turned and started swatting at Freezmon, but she easily evaded his hands.

"Was that supposed to hurt, Fairy?" He screamed, trying to act like it didn't.

"No, but turn around," Freezmon responded.

He turned, only to see Venusmons' spiked boot flying into his face.

"Yes! I think we got him on the ropes!"

"Oh no you don't!" Merukimon yelled, pulling his hand off of the hole the spike left in his forehead. He used his power charge and knocked both girls out of the air.

_No! We can't lose, this can't be the end, _Kelly thought, as she de-digivolved and fell to the ground.

_That's it! I am never speaking to Kelly every again!_ Mindy thought.

Merukimon laughed. "Is that all you got 'Legendary Warriors'! Otamamon, through them underneath the village, they're our new prisoners.

"Yes Lord Merukimon," the Otamamon said with a sigh. They had hoped that the Warriors would beat Merukimon and set them free, but it was just a hope.

Takuyas' eyes opened slowly. There was a small hanging lamp on the ceiling, but that was all.

"What hit me?" He asked.

"Takuya! Oh, thank goodness you're ok!" Bokomon exclaimed, running over to the boy with Neemon and Cupidmon close behind.

"What happened?"

"We lost, I'm afraid. Kelly and Mindy tried as hard as they could to defeat Merukimon, but he was to powerful."

Takuya looked around to see the others still unconscious; they didn't look to injured, just a few scratches, which was probably a good thing.

"So where are we anyway?"

"They've locked us underneath the village. There's no hope of escape, because there used to be a Digimon who guarded this village, and he would come to save us, if only he hadn't turned to Lucemons' side and attacked us earlier…"

"Was that Meramon?"

"Yes, he used to be the guardian of the Yokomon Village. He sat up on the mountain and didn't come down much. But one day he started acting very strangely, I hear he was under the control of an evil Digimon years ago, but others say differently. Some say he was controlled by Lucemon, but I believe that there was a threat even before Lucemon showed up."

"So does that mean Lucemon is only part of the problem?"

"I think it does, because if Cupidmons' story is correct, then that other evil Digimon may be controlling Lucemon as well."

"Don't worry Izumi, I'll protect you…" Junpei said in his sleep.

Takuya and Bokomon looked over at him; he was drooling, and judging by what he just said, dreaming about Izumi.

Takuya went over and start poking Junpei saying "wake up, wake up, wake up…"

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Junpei asked. "I was having a good dream!"

"We got captured! How can you think about good dreams at a time like this?"

"We did?"

"Yeah, notice the underground dirt and dreariness feeling?"

"Now that you mention it…"

"Help me wake up the others; we gotta start finding a way out."

"Oh sure," Junpei said.

They got everyone up and made sure they were all ok, and then started discussing a plan to get out.

"Why don't we just dig our way out?" Junpei asked.

"But that would risk the houses falling on us," Kouji replied.

"Why don't we just use the unlocked door?" Neemon asked.

"Neemon, if they were planning on locking us up, why would they leave the door unlocked?" Bokomon said, getting ready to snap Neemons' pants.

"WAIT!" Neemon screamed. "The door's open."

Everyone looked at the door, and sure enough it was wide open.

"Hey! Maybe the Otamamon did it!" Takuya said, hoping that it wasn't a trap that Merukimon set.

"But why would they risk it?" Izumi asked. "I mean, if Merukimon was so fine with destroying them before, wouldn't he be even more upset if they just let us go?"

"Well, we weren't as prepared last time, and if you all Beast Spirit Evolve, and Kouji and I turn to Beowulfmon and Aldamon, we'll be able to beat him before he can even get

To the Otamamon," Takuya said.

"But what about Kelly and me?" Mindy asked.

"Uh, well, I didn't really think about that…" Takuya said.

"How about you guys just sit back and watch an old fashioned Legendary Warrior battle," Junpei suggested.

"Well, it means I can't get killed…" Mindy said. "I'm in."

"I guess," Kelly said.

"Then it's settled. We get to do one of our old fashioned battles!" Takuya said.

"Right!" everyone said.

They all spirit evolved and decided that it's be cooler to break down the door than to just walk out of it.

"So, you fell for my trap!" Merukimon said.

"It was a trap!" Aldamon said, mad that he was half right.

"Oh well, we can still beat him," Beowulfmon said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, puppy."

"Look whose talking dog face," Beowulfmon replied.

Merukimon scowled.

"Boys, break it up," Zephyrmon said.

"Right, let's just start beating him, can we?" Metalkabuterimon said.

"Ebony Blast!"

"Electron Cannon!"

"Hurricane Gale!"

"Avalanche Axes!"

"Frozen Hunter!"

"Solar Wind Destroyer!"

All of the attack merged together slammed into Merukimon, sending him flying backwards.

"How did you get so strong?"

There was smoke everywhere, blinding everyone in the village.

"Did we win?" Aldamon asked as the smoke started clearing.

"NOT EVEN CLOSE!" Merukimon yelled, jumping out of the smoke and pinning Aldamon down.

"Takuya!" everyone yelled.

"Spiritual Enchant!" Merukimon yelled, summoning his apparitions.

"Are those ghosts?" Zephyrmon asked.

"I think they are," Korikakumon said.

Everyone narrowed in closer to each other, till their backs were touching. It got foggy and cold, no one could see up to 2 inches in front of them.

"What's going on?" Mindy asked, peeking outside into the fog. "Wasn't it just sunny and warm?"

Kelly didn't say much; she hated ghosts. She thought they were cool, but she had seen one to many in her own house to enjoy seeing them now.

"Now my minions destroy the humans!" Merukimon yelled, and the ghosts did as they were told, rushing towards the digi-destined and slashing their terrible yellow claws at them as if they were scared to touch them.

Everyone inched together as close as they could.

"What do we do?" Metalkabuterimon asked.

"I don't know, we can't fight them," Zephyrmon said.

"How can they hurt us if their ghosts though?" Korikakumon asked. "They can touch us, but we can't touch them."

"We gotta get that knife away from Merukimon," Beowulfmon said.

"Kouji's right, he's controlling them with it," Jagerlowemon said.

"Aldamon, can you hear me?" Beowulfmon called.

"Loud and clear buddy," Aldamon said, still being pinned down my Merukimons free hand.

"Do you think you could get that knife from Merukimon?"

"If you can get him off of me, I think I might be able to."

"Ok," Beowulfmon said. "Cleansing Light!" The attack hit Merukimons hand that was holding onto Takuya.

"Hey that hurt you little brat!" Merukimon said, letting go of Aldamon and going toward Beowulfmon.

"Takuya, now!"

"Solar Wind Destroyer!" Aldamon yelled, sending his giant fire ball into Merukimons knife.

"You really think that'll stop the ghosts?" Merukimon asked. "They only vanish when I am defeated, or if I tell them to stop!"

"We're in trouble," Aldamon said.

"You think?" Beowulfmon asked.

"Mindy, my D-tector is glowing!" Kelly said, looking at the light coming out of her D-tector, seeing the symbol of Love appearing on it.

"Could it be your Beast Spirit?"

"I think so!" Kelly exclaimed. The ground burst open and a little figure came up just like Venusmons. "Beast Spirit!" The spirit went into her D-tector, and showed up on the screen, allowing her to Beast Spirit Evolve.

"It's the Beast Spirit of Love, Hartmon!" Bokomon explained, pulling out his book. "She can't see, so she has eyes on the front and back of her wings. She also has guns and swords and come out of her hands, which creates her most powerful attack 'Love Guns'."

"She looks kinda creepy," Mindy said.

Guns started coming out of Hartmons hands, shooting little glowing hearts everywhere.

"What's going on?" Mindy asked.

"She cant control her Beast Spirit yet, don't worry, you'll most likely have the same problem."

"Well that's reassuring."

Kelly finally got control of her Beast Spirit and joined into the battle.

"Who's that?" Aldamon asked, looking up at Hartmon.

"I think its Kelly," Zephyrmon said.

Hartmon dropped down with the others. "So, what's the plan?"

"Well, right now just stay alive and maybe win," Metalkabuterimon said.

"Ha, some plan. Here's what we'll do…"

"Guys, do you mind hurrying up?" Mindy called, noticing the ghosts going toward her.

"Coming!" Hartmon yelled, flying down to defend Mindy.

"Where's your friend going?" Merukimon asked as the others approached him. "Is she to afraid to fight?"

"No, but you're just playing dirty with your little ghosts, and she happens to be able to defeat them," Aldamon said.

"What? That's impossible! My ghosts are undefeatable!"

"Well, clearly not if we can destroy them," Zephyrmon said.

"I will never let that happen!" Merukimon yelled in anger. "Thousand Fists!" his attack went right for Hartmon, but before it hit her she put her hand on one of his. "What? I can't move my hand, and what is that stinging feeling?"

"That would be a sword I have built into my hands, you see it can come out even faster than you can move if you can believe it. It also is poison, so it can destroy anyone it touches, and it can be up to 1,000 feet long, which is long enough to defeat you."

Merukimon screamed in agony as the blade slithered through his body; spreading the poison as it went.

"Now, finish him off!" Hartmon yelled.

"You got it, Bolo Thunder!"

"Plasma Paws!"

"Frozen Arrow Heads!"

"Ebony Blast!"

"Frozen Hunter!"

"And to finish it off, Solar Wind Destroyer!"

All of the attacks hit Merukimon at the same time, and defeated him in his weakened state. "I'll get you Digi-Destined!"

"Let the feeling of Love return to your dark heart," Hartmon said, pulling out her D-tector. "Fractal Code, Digitize!" The data flowed gracefully into her D-tector, making the ghosts disappear and a Digi-egg appear.

"Looks like Merukimon is going back to the egg," Takuya said. "I hope his is scrambled."

"Takuya," everyone groaned.

Everyone De-digivolved and joined Mindy, Bokomon, Neemon, Cupidmon, and the Otamamon.

"You did it, you really beet Merukimon, now we are free!" the Otamamon cheered, throwing the children up in the air, but Kouji wasn't too thrilled with the idea.

"It was mostly Kelly, if she hadn't beast spirit evolved and helped us we wouldn't be here right now," Kouichi said.

"Ah, you're just being nice, you guys helped too, even if it was just a little," Kelly said smiling.

"Hey, some? We were the ones out there getting our butts kicked until you finally decided to come and help us!" Takuya screamed, not realizing that she was being sarcastic.

"Well at least I fought more than you did in the first battle, so I think you owe me a thank-you and an apology butt wipe!"

"What did you just call me?!"

"You heard me hard head."

"Ugghhhhhh, you're just as bad as Izumi!"

"Excuse me?" Izumi said, cracking her knuckles and looking very evil.

"Nothing!" Takuya said, his voice getting little.

Izumi started chasing him, screaming words at him in Italian, it was probably better that they didn't hear what she was saying, because at one point Takuya happened to say, "did you just say you love me?"

Everyone laughed even harder when he stopped to blow her a kiss and she caught up to him and gave him a black eye and a few missing teeth…

To be continued.

I know, it was kinda short, but I wanted to get this one up soon. Well, I hope you liked it, and I'm gonna try to do more stuff with the other characters, but I kind of keep forgetting about them, but I am trying. Please review 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Cannonmon Fires it up

"Man Izumi, do you think you could've hit me any harder?" Takuya groaned, rubbing his face as they walked.  
"It was your own fault!"  
"Ok, ok… but you could have turned down the hurt a little bit at least…"  
Izumi flashed him a dirty look and he immediately shut up.  
"Where are we going anyway?" Junpei asked.  
"We're going to find Lucemon and defeat him," Takuya said like it was the simplest task in the world.  
"And how are we supposed to defeat Lucemon once we find him, and how do we know that he hasn't moved his layer after we totally trashed his last one?" Kouji asked.  
"Well, I hadn't really thought about that…" Takuya said, rubbing his hand on the back of his head and smiling innocently.  
"You never do…"  
"Hey, what's that building over there?" Kelly asked, pointing to a small building on a hill. The sky around it was dark, and she wasn't sure who would go there, but it seemed pretty harmless.  
"Yeah, it looks kinda cool and creepy," Mindy added.  
"I don't know, but maybe we can rest there," Izumi said.  
"Lets hope so," Kouichi said.  
They hurried up to the building only to find a small chapel on the hill. It was dark, and the windows looked pretty broken, and the door was falling off of its hinges.  
"I don't trust this place," Kelly said as they walked up the steps.  
"Well, we don't have much choice, do we?" Takuya said.  
They walked into the chapel and found the lights didn't work either, "Typical," Junpei said. "Just like in the horror movies…" And Junpei was more than right, for just outside some evil, ghostly Digimon were dancing around a grave yard.  
"Looks like some lost travelers are here for some rest," one of the ghosts said.  
"Well, does this mean we can have dinner?" another asked.  
"It depends, are they humans?" the first one said.  
One of the ghosts peeked into the broken window, "Yes, they are. But lets hope that they're not like those last humans who came here."  
The ghosts kept dancing and started laughing, overjoyed at the thought of having humans for dinner.  
"What are those shadows outside?" Kelly asked, backing away from the window.  
"Kelly, for the last time, you're just seeing things!" Mindy exclaimed.  
"But Mindy, I know I saw something this time!"  
"Will you guys go to bed?" Takuya groaned. "You're keeping everyone up!"  
"Fine," Kelly said. "But if I get eaten by ghosts in the middle of the night, it's your fault!"  
After a while of shivering at the dancing shadows outside, Kelly finally fell asleep, knowing she could just Beast Spirit Evolve to Hartmon and beet the ghosts.

"Wake up, you must wake up," Kelly heard a voice saying to her. She opened her eyes to see a creepy looking human wearing a black and white robe and a weird mask standing over her.  
She jumped back and screamed at the sight of the man, but quickly apologized for her outburst.  
"Huh, what's the emergency, Kelly?" Mindy asked sitting up, but quickly jumped back when she saw the man.  
Everyone else woke up, but after being in the Digital world for so long, nothing really scared them.  
"You are just in time for a big holiday!" the man said. "The Bakemon holiday is tomorrow! Please join us for it; you could be our guests of honor!"  
"What is the Bakemon holiday?" Izumi asked.  
"Nothing but bad news I'm afraid," Bokomon said. "It's the day when Bakemon gets worshiped, but normally it's only the Bakemon worshiping their Lordbakemon, but I've never heard of humans worshiping him."  
"What is a Bakemon?" Tomoki asked.  
"They're ghost type Digimon, they like to stay in the shadows, but when they do come out they are very dangerous," Bokomon explained.  
"Who would worship a ghost?" Kelly asked. "I mean, ghosts are cool and all, but worshiping them? Isn't that a little bit over the top?"  
"That's what I'm wondering," Bokomon replied.  
"Well, we'd love to stay, but we have somewhere to be," Takuya said. "You see, we're trying to save the Digital World."  
"Well can't you save the Digital World after the Bakemon Holiday? Couldn't you take a couple days off?" the man asked.  
"Like I said, love to, but can't," Takuya said.  
"But you must!" the man snapped, his mask cracking.  
Everyone took a step toward the doors.  
"You will stay for the Bakemon Holiday! Even if we make you!" the mask cracked all the way, revealing the face of a Bakemon.  
"Oh dear, it's Bakemon!" Bokomon exclaimed. "We must get out!"  
Everyone started running towards the door, only to be greeted by more people dancing in the graveyard, all wearing the same masks.  
"Are those more Bakemon?" Izumi asked.  
"I think they are," Takuya said.  
"Don't worry Izumi, I'll protect you," Junpei said, standing up straight to make himself look more buff.  
"Bakemon, stop them!" the Bakemon yelled, floating out of the Church.  
All the people stopped their dancing to see you he was talking about, and big smiles crossed over their faces. The masks all cracked, revealing terrible Bakemon with nasty yellow teeth and black and white beady eyes.  
The Digi-destined were cornered between the Bakemon with no hope of escaping.  
"Now, take them and throw them in the prison so they'll be fresh for tomorrow's festival!" the main Bakemon said, and all the other Bakemon came and grabbed the Digi-destined.  
"Man, this stinks!" Takuya said, plopping down on the floor.  
"If you had listened to me last night, we wouldn't even be in this mess!" Kelly exclaimed.  
"Oh, well sorry that some shadows outside meant that there were ghosts living here!" Takuya said.  
"Break it up you guys, fighting isn't going to get us out of here," Izumi said.  
"Yeah, we should be finding a way out of this mess," Kouichi said.  
"But how, we're locked in," Tomoki said.  
"What if we sprite evolved, broke down the bars, and tore those creeps apart," Mindy suggested.  
"I'm game for that," Takuya said.  
"Execute, Spirit Evolution!" Junpei, Mindy and Kouichi said, turning into Beetlemon, Freezmon and Lowemon.  
"Execute, Beast Spirit Evolution!" Kelly, Izumi and Tomoki said, Beast Spirit Evolving into Hartmon, Zephyrmon and Korikakumon.  
"Execute, Fusion Evolution!" Kouji and Takuya said, turning into Beowulfmon and Aldamon.  
"Beo Saber!" Beowulfmon said, slicing the prison bars with his sword.  
"Nice, but now we gotta find those creeps," Aldamon said.  
They ran out into the main Sanctuary and found all of the Bakemon bowing at the front, all chanting the same gibberish.  
"What are they doing?" Zephyrmon whispered.  
"I think they're calling Lord Bakemon," Bokomon said, sounding like he wanted to get out as soon as possible.  
"Well then, let's stop them from calling him!" Aldamon said, jumping out at the Bakemon. "Atomic Inferno!"  
The fireballs hit the Bakemon, letting them know that they had company, and they all turned from their chant and started going toward the warriors.  
"Nice going Takuya," Beowulfmon said.  
"How was I supposed to know that they would come after us?"  
"Normally when you attack someone they come after you, its physics!"  
"Well, I'm sorry then."  
"Can we just beat these guys and get out of here without you two fighting?" Zephyrmon asked.  
"Fine," Aldamon said. "Solar Wind Destroyer!"  
The Bakemon evaded the attack.  
"Frozen Hunter!" Beowulfmon called, but his attack also missed.  
"Love Guns!" Hartmons' attack shot through the building, but didn't hit any of the Bakemon.  
"Hurricane Gale!" Zephyrmons' attack hit one of the Bakemon, but just barely.  
"Avalanche Axes!" Korikakumon said, attacking the Bakemon with his axes, but they just got out of the way of the attack.  
"Thunder Fist!"  
"Shadow Meteor!"  
"Time Dagger!"  
Those attacks just had the same effect as the others.  
"How can we beat them?" Korikakumon asked. "They just move out of the way of our attacks."  
Everyone looked to Mindy.  
"What?" she asked.  
"Use your time dust and freeze them, then we can take them out easily," Hartmon said.  
"Oh, ok. Time Dust!"  
All the Bakemon froze and the Digi-destined were able to take care of them before they unfroze, but they didn't know that one of the Bakemon had escaped outside, and was digivolving.  
"Well, looks like we're done here," Takuya said, de-digivolving back into his human self.  
"Yeah, that was easier than I thought it would be," Izumi said.  
"Not so fast, you children aren't going anywhere!" a scratchy voice said.  
They all turned to see a Bakemon in a witch hat standing behind them.  
"Oh dear, that's Soulmon!" Bokomon exclaimed. "He's the Champion form of Bakemon, the only difference in appearance is the witch hat he wears on his head, but his attacks are much powerful."  
"We can take him!" Takuya said, pulling out his D-tector to Spirit Evolve to Agunimon, but Soulmon knocked his d-tector out of his hand before he had a chance to Spirit Evolve. "Hey, what was that for?"  
"You two are for the main course," Soulmon said, pointing at Takuya and Kouji. "But for now I wanna snack on your friends first. Necro Magic!" He lunged at Beowulfmon, making him De-digivolve, and then took Koujis' D-tector, and collected Takuyas' off of the ground.  
"Hey, give those back!" Kouji ordered.  
"Not until I finish your other friends, then I'll fight and finish you off!"  
"Not if we can help it," Lowemon said. "Shadow Meteor!"  
"Right, Lightning Blitz!" Beetlemon yelled.  
"Frozen Arrow Heads!"  
"Romantic Glare!" the eyes on Hartmons wings sent eyeball shaped lasers out at Soulmon.  
"Time Dagger!"  
"Plasma Paws!"  
The attacks all combined and hit Soulmon, but he didn't seem fazed by them at all. "Energy Drain!" he cried, going to Zephyrmon and draining all of her energy into himself, making himself bigger than usual. Zephyrmon De-digivolved and hurried to join Takuya and Kouji out of the line of fire.  
"What just happened?" Takuya asked.  
"I don't know, but it couldn't have been good; he took all of my energy and gave it to himself."  
"Energy Drain!" he went for Freezmon this time, but she didn't have time to evade it because of his speed. Mindy de-digivolved and went to join the others.  
"He keeps getting bigger and bigger," Izumi said, getting worried.  
"Don't worry about it, there is no way he'll get Kelly; she grew up in the ghetto!" Mindy said, but of course the minute she said it, he got Kelly. "But I have been wrong before."  
"Guys, keep fighting!" Takuya yelled. We gotta win this!  
Come one Kouichi, you can do it! Kouji thought.  
We've gotta win this, I know they can do it!" Izumi thought.  
This is so cool! Kelly thought. It's like a comic book, but in real life!  
I wish I could help them… Mindy thought.  
"Hang in there guys, we can handle this chump," Beetlemon said.  
"Right," Lowemon and Korikakumon replied.  
"Shadow Meteor!"  
"Thunder Fist!"  
"Avalanche Axes!"  
Soulmon didn't even flinch as the attacks went crashing into him.  
"It didn't even to anything!" Beetlemon said.  
"Of course it didn't… Energy Drain!"  
Beetlemon de-digivolved back to Junpei, and he ran off to join the others. "Its up to you guys now!"  
"Yeah, but can we do it?" Korikakumon asked.  
"We should be able to, if we…" Lowemon said, making a plan with Tomoki.  
"If you guys aren't going to fight, I'll have to find another way to entertain myself," Soulmon said, getting bored with their planning. He looked over and saw the others that he had attacked before. "I know, Soul Cry!" he said, sending little ghost-like creatures at the group.  
"What are those things?" Takuya asked.  
"I don't know, but they don't seem to be good," Kouji replied.  
The ghosts circled around them, showing them terrible faces and claws.  
"These ghosts carry poison, so be careful not to let them hit you," Bokomon warned.  
The ghosts slashed at them, but they were able to evade them long enough for the two warriors left standing to make a plan.  
"Slide evolution!" Lowemon said, "Jagerlowemon."  
"Frozen Arrowheads!" Korikakumon yelled, catching Soulmon in his attack.  
"Hey, let go of me!" Soulmon cried.  
"Ebony Blast," Jagerlowemon shot his blasts at Soulmon.  
Smoke rose up all around Soulmon as the blasts kept coming. After the smoke cleared no one was expecting what they saw; Soulmon wasn't even scratched, and he grew 10 xs in size!  
"It didn't even bother him!" Korikakumon exclaimed.  
"My turn!" Soulmon screamed, his voice even more high pitch and scratchy than it was. "Finishing Trance," he said, picking up the whole church and throwing it at the warriors.  
They both De-digivolved from the weight being slammed onto them, and they got up, and tried to think of a way to beet him,  
"Kouichi, Tomoki, get out of there!" Kouji yelled as Soulmon charged up his Energy Drain attack.  
"No!" Mindy yelled, her D-tector started flashing white; there was a big earthquake and a little figure came out of the rubble from the broken church and went to her. "It's my beast spirit!"  
She sucked the spirit into her D-tector, the figure came up on the screen. "Execute, Beast Spirit Evolution," Mindy said, as she slashed her D-tector against the data formed around her hand, "Cannonmon!"  
"It's the Beast Spirit of the Legendary Warrior of Time, Cannonmon!" Bokomon exclaimed. "Her cannon gun is what gave her the name of Cannonmon. She wears a stop watch around her neck that lets out a powerful, ear-shattering attack. She can also freeze her opponent with her Freeze Claw."  
Cannonmon jumped infront of the attack, backfiring it against her hard armor.  
"That can't be; no one can block my power!" Soulmon exclaimed.  
"Well, I can," Cannonmon said, pulling out her cannon gun. "Cannon Fire!" the attack shot all over the place, slamming into Soulmon, but he didn't seem to notice it until it hit his witch hat.  
"Hey, I'm losing my energy!" he cried, shrinking a little bit.  
"Cannonmon, his hat is his weak spot; you gotta try to knock it off of him!" Kelly called to her friend.  
"Sure thing, Cannon Fire!" she aimed at the hat, and kept hitting it, until eventually it fell off, and he became a normal Bakemon. "Now to finish it off," She said "Ticking Doom." He stop watch snapped off of the chain around her neck and grew ten fold, making an unbearable ticking noise that shattered the Bakemons' ears. "Lets stop your evil rampage; fractal code, digitize!"  
The Bakemon went back to the egg as Mindy observed his data into her D-tector.

"Mindy that was totally awesome! You kicked butt out there, all while looking super kick-butt awesome!" Kelly screamed, running up to the girl and hugging her after she de-digivolved.

Mindy rubbed the back of her head; "Gee, you think so?"

"Hell yeah, and you even controlled your Beast Spirit!" Kelly exclaimed getting jealous.

"Yeah, how did you control your Beast Sprit?" Takuya asked.

"Well, I guess it was just because I wanted to protect Kouichi and Tomoki so much, that I just was able to control it," Mindy said.

"That's what happened with Izumi and Kouichi too, but at least I didn't run into rocks," Takuya said turning to Kouji.

"So what, at least I didn't try to kill everyone," Kouji replied smiling.

"Can we _not_ bring that up ever again?" Takuya asked.

"How can we not? I'm still bruised from it!" Kouji exclaimed, and Junpei agreed.

Tomoki laughed at Takuyas' angry face, but it didn't last long when Takuya said, "Well at least I didn't dance around the Autumn Leaf Fair like Tarzan."

Kouichi, Mindy, and Kelly all laughed at the stories of the others not being able to control their Beast Spirits, but then Mindy decided to bring up Kelly shooting her guns everywhere and nearly shooting her head off, then Kelly stopped laughing and joined the group of embarrassed children, while Kouichi and Mindy kept laughing.

"Izumi, were you able to control your Beast Spirit?" Mindy asked.

"Sure was, it was great seeing all of the boys jealous faces afterwards."

"Hey, I was not jealous!" Takuya exclaimed. Everyone stared at him, "Ok, maybe I was a little jealous, but I wasn't that jealous…"

"Yeah, sure," Izumi said.

"Excuse me, but shouldn't we continue on our way if we plan on defeating Lucemon and saving the world?" Bokomon asked.

"Yeah, we probably should," Takuya said, and they walked off toward where they found the layer.

"Can't we just take one of those Trailmon things?" Kelly asked. "My shoes are gonna get holes in them."

"Well, if you didn't notice; there aren't any Trailmon near here, so I don't think we-" Kouji was cut off by an obnoxious "Woot Woot" that sounded like a Trailmon, when Mole the Trailmon pulled over next to them.

"A Trailmon!" Kelly exclaimed. "It's like the heavens heard my cry of agony for my shoes and sent a Trailmon for me!"

"Actually no, I just happened to be in the area when I saw you guys and thought I could lend you a hand."

"Well it was the heavens that made sure you were in the area, so either way someone up there loves me," Kelly said, trying to debate with Mole that he was meant to be there at that certain time for her sake, but he wasn't buying it.

"Well do you think you could give us a ride as close to Lucemons' layer as you can?" Takuya asked.

"I think I've seen the place, so I guess I could give you a hand," Mole replied. "I'm actually headed that way right now."

"Great, thanks," Kouji said as they got on the train.

"Here have some chocolate," Junpei said, plopping a bar of chocolate into the Trailmons' mouth, and then hopping onto the train.

"Hold onto your hats and keep your arms, legs, and heads inside the train at all times," Mole said before zooming off into the direction of Lucemons' no longer secret layer.

To be continued.

Well, it was a little bit longer, and I am still working on getting them up quickly, so be expecting the next chapter soon. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Highton View Terrace?

Mole the Trailmon sped through the Digital World, following the tracks in the direction of Lucemons' layer. All of the Trailmon were eager to help the Digi-destined save the Digital World from Lucemon once again, seeing as the last time the children succeeded, so their confidence in them had boosted.

"We're almost there, its right up ahead," Mole said, pointing out the giant building on the horizon.

"Still just as creepy as it was last time," Kouji said.

"What, did you expect it to look any different?" Takuya asked.

"Mole, do you think you could go faster?" Izumi asked.

"Of course," the Trailmon said speeding up.

"Cupidmon, do you want to wait outside when we get there?" Kouichi asked the angel Digimon, noticing that she hadn't said much since they met her.

"No, I must face my brother," she replied, but then went back to being quite.

After about 10 minutes they arrived a few feet away from the layer and said their good-byes to Mole. They walked up and noticed the search lights weren't on, and there were no guards anywhere.

"Do you think he knows we're here?" Junpei whispered to Tomoki, who just shrugged in response.

"Let's go," Takuya said, walking toward the door.

The others followed close behind, and descended down the stairs, but to their surprise Lucemon was alone in the middle of the room, looking amused.

"Cupidmon, sister, you did well," he said.

"I brought them brother, just as you requested," Cupidmon replied.

"You were working with him the whole time?" Takuya asked.

"Why of course, did you really believe her sob story about me kidnapping her?" Lucemon said.

"So Meramon and Skullmeramon were just your pawns?" Kouji asked. "And you were fine with letting them be destroyed?"

"Meramon and Skullmeramon are replaceable; they will just be born again and come back to me."

"And what about Merukimon?" Kouichi asked. "Was he part of your little plan too?"

"Not exactly, for you see, those to weren't supposed to get their Beast Spirits, but I decided to have Merukimon and his Otamamon slaves guard the Biyomon village where the Beast of Love was hidden just in case, but I never thought you would get past him.

"And I take it the Bakemon were the same?" Junpei asked.

"The Bakemon had no meaning to me what-so-ever; they didn't even worship at my feet like I requested, you just saved me a lot of time and energy by destroying them."

"How could you just let all those Digimon die for you?" Izumi cried.

"You are just a big bully," Tomoki said.

"Yeah, you just think that people will bow at your feet and worship you for being alive!" Mindy said.

"I have a sister like that," Kelly said. "Well, she used to be like that; when she was 3!"

"Is this the Warrior of Love insulting me?" Lucemon asked in shock. "You were my greatest creation, these people aren't your friends; they destroyed you."

"I'd rather my friends destroy me than you destroy me with your selfish ways," Kelly said, but she sounded as if she was speaking with Venusmon at the same time.

"Well, I guess I'll have to make you follow me then, all of you."

"Do you two wanna try fighting him?" Takuya asked Kelly and Mindy. "You two have rocking Beast Sprits now."

"I'd love to," Kelly said, pulling out her pink and black D-tector.

Both the Warriors of Time and Love Beast Spirit Evolved.

"Love Guns!" Hartmon said, her guns slithering out of her hands and firing glowing hearts at the Angel Digimon.

"Cannon Fire!" Cannonmon sent her cannon balls at Lucemon, both attack hit him and he laughed at them.

"Weaklings, Grand Cross," the attack flew toward the 2 warriors, and before they had time to react it was crashing into them, causing them to De-Digivolve.

Lucemons eyes glazed over and sent Kelly and Mindy flying into the wall.

"Kelly, Mindy!" everyone yelled.

"Takuya, Kouji, I'd advise you Digivolve into Emperorgreymon and Mangagarurumon," Bokomon said.

"Right," both boys said, pulling out their D-tectors, and everyone else followed.

"Wind into Flame!"

"Ice into Flame!"

"Thunder into Light!"

"Darkness into Light!"

"Execute, Unified Spirit Evolution!" both boys said, but when the Digivolution was complete, both warriors were missing big pieces of armor.

"What happened?" Takuya asked.

"I don't know," Kouji replied, thinking the same thing.

Lucemon laughed, "You don't know?"

"Don't know what?" Emperorgreymon asked.

"After you left the Digital World, you lost the spirits of the evil Legendary Warriors, meaning you can't fully evolve into Emperorgreymon and Magnagarurumon."

"Well that would have been nice for Ophanimon to tell us," Takuya said.

"At least we know now," Magnagarurumon said. "But it still makes this harder."

Both boys de-digivolved, figuring they wouldn't have much luck beating the Angel Digimon without most of their power.

"Does this mean you are giving up?" Lucemon asked amused.

"Like we would do that," Takuya said, taking out his D-tector and fusion evolved, Kouji followed the action.

All the others spirit evolved as well.

"Thunder Fist!" beetlemon yelled, smashing the ground with his thunder.

"Tempest Twist!" kazemons' legs flew in circles as she did her attack.

"Crystal Breeze!" the bear-like Digimon said, blowing frozen breath.

"Shadow Metoer!" the Warrior of Darkness said, removing his hands from over his extra lion mouth on his chest and sending a blast of darkness out.

"Cleansing Light!" missiles and a laser shot out of Beowulfmons arm.

"Atomic Inferno!" the fireball missiles from his Rudri Tarpana.

The attacks went at Lucemon, but they were no match for him, and he easily brushed them off with a movement of his hand.

"Is that all you've got? That's pathetic!" The Digimon snorted. "Grande Cross!"

The attack moved so fast that they had no time to get out of the way of it, and ended up all de-digivolving.

"Now, Cupidmon, finish them off!" Lucemon ordered his sister.

"Cupidmon, that's not what you want," Takuya said, trying to stand up after the powerful attack. "He's only using you; something happens to you and he wont shed a single tear."

"Liar, my brother would never do that to me! He would never even put me in danger!" Cupidmon exclaimed.

"It's true," Kouji said weakly. "You're no more than a pawn to him in his game."

"Stop telling her lies!" Lucemon ordered, giving the two boys his powerful glare.

"Takuya!" Mindy yelled.

"Kouji!" Kelly yelled.

"Cupidmon, I was under the control of one of the evil Digimon like Lucemon once, you don't know that they're controlling you until you do something that you're going to regret," Kouichi said. "I nearly killed my own brother, I nearly destroyed this world. Don't do that, don't make those mistakes like I did, all they do is tear you apart and make you wonder why the people you hurt didn't just destroy you when they had the chance."

"Stop it," Cupidmon said, pushing her hands against her ears. She didn't want to believe it, but she knew that Lucemon was controlling her, and she had to stop it, but how? She was just one Digimon who didn't have any power, and he was powerful, so powerful that he had defeated the royal knights and the Digi-destined. She had to make a choice to listen to the voice of wisdome or the voice of her brother. She turned to Lucemon; "I'm sorry," she said.

"What are you talking about?" Lucemon asked.

"Blinding Wing!" she yelled, her eyes turning all white and her wings glowing in a very faint blue color.

Lucemon jumped back in shock as the stack went towards him. "Grand Cross!" he said, throwing his attack at his sister, hoping to defend himself.

All of the children were blinded by the great light, but as both attack slammed into each other all the children went flying, and when they opened their eyes they were no longer in the Digital world, but split up in the middle of a big city!

Mindy slowly opened her eyes. Where am I? She wondered, looking around the area. It seemed like a small city; there were big buildings and billboards all over the place. The street lights shown brightly into her face, blinding her while her eyes adjusted. She sat up and looked around, wondering if the others were near when she saw bright lights and heard something honking at her, she saw a car in front of her, getting very impatient with her standing in the middle of the road.

"Sorry," she said, and moved out of the way of the car. "I wonder where everyone else is…"

"Izumi!" Junpei called, wandering around. "Izumi!" People started opening their windows and yelling at him to keep it down because it was 12 o'clock in the morning, but he just kept shouting. "Its ok Izumi, I'll protect you!"

"Junpei?" he heard a voice say. Junpei thought the voice was familiar, and when he turned, he saw Izumi standing behind him. He nearly jumped with joy at the sight of her.

"Izumi, you're ok!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, but do you know where we are?"

"No idea, I was gonna find someone first and then find out…"

"Uh huh…"

"Is anyone here?" Tomoki called. "Takuya, Junpei, Kouichi, Izumi, Kouji, Mindy, Kelly, can anyone hear me?"

"Tomoki, is that you?" Kouichi asked.

"Kouichi!" Tomoki cried, running up and giving the boy a hug. "I was so worried."

"I was too, have you seen Kouji?"

"No, you're the first person I've seen."

"Oh," Kouichi looked disappointed.

"Ow, what hit me?" someone asked as they walked down the street toward the two.

"Is that Takuya?" Kouichi asked.

"Yeah, I think it is!" Tomoki replied. "Hey, Takuya!"

Takuya looked up and saw Tomoki waving to him, "Hey buddy!"

"Where do you think we are?" Kouichi asked. "We're obviously not in the Digital World anymore."

"I don't know, but I don't think we're home either, cause it doesn't look at all familiar," Takuya said.

"So we're lost, aren't we?" Tomoki asked.

"We're not lost; we just don't know where we are…" Takuya replied.

Kouji opened his eyes; the light from the street lights didn't bother him, because he was surrounded by light all the time.

"Hey, Kouji!" someone called to him.

Don't tell me that's Kelly's annoying friend… he thought, and sure enough it was.

"Kouji, thank God I found someone!" Mindy said, breathing heavily.

"What do you want?"

"I can't find anyone else, what are we supposed to do?"

"Don't worry; those guys would make sure to find each other, even if it meant waking up the whole city to do it…" Kouji said, reassuring her, but he also wondered where Kouichi was.

Kouji stood up and the two started walking somewhere; they weren't exactly where they were going, but at least from that creepy spot, Kouji only thought it was creepy because there was a lavender house.

They walked in the road for what seemed like hours, after passing the same lavender house that stood out, they decided that they had been going in circles the whole time.

Mindy laughed as she told Kouji all the stories about stuff she and Kelly used to do, and about the time the two girls made a story about them being Ninjas with Naruto, and about all the other stories they wrote, and the funny things they did together.

"Would you stop it?" Kouji asked in an impatient voice.

Mindy was shocked; she had never seen Kouji like this, she barely knew him, but she had still never seen him act like this. He looked very annoyed.

"Fine," she said, but couldn't help laughing as she thought of all the great times she and Kelly had.

"Would you stop laughing?" Kouji snapped.

Mindy's smile faded and she felt offended. "Fine, it's obvious you don't need me," she said in a sad voice. "No one ever needs me…"

Kouji felt a flash of guilt run over him; he was being a jerk to one of the nicest girls he ever met! He had to stop, he had to apologize, but the only thing he had on his mind was Kouichi.

Mindy started crossing the street to go off on her own. "Wait, Mindy, I'm-" Kouji was cut off by bright lights speeding closer and closer to the girl, he looked and saw a car racing toward her, and the driver didn't even seem to notice. "Mindy, look out!" he yelled, racing into the road, jumping in, and pushing her out of the way, but he was to late…

To be continued… Just kidding!

"Man, can't we just find somewhere to sleep right now, I'm worn out," Junpei complained. He was tired of walking too much, it was bad enough to walk everywhere in the Digital World, but even here? That was too much!

"Oh quite complaining, we'll find a bench or something soon," Izumi said.

Izumi was also getting tired of walking so much, but she decided to just keep going and not bother stopping until they found somewhere familiar.

They heard sirens and saw an ambulance speeding down the road.

"What do you think happened?" Izumi asked.

"I don't know, but it can't be good, cause look," Junpei replied, pointing to police cars also speeding down the street behind the ambulance.

"Let's go see what happened," they said, racing after the ambulance and police cars.

"Kouji!" Mindy cried. "No, why did you do that?"

The car had been speeding down, and just before it hit Mindy, Kouji jumped in and pushed Mindy out, but didn't have any time to get out himself, therefore getting hit.

"Come back here stupid driver!" Mindy yelled. "Don't you realize you just hit a kid with your stupidity?!"

The driver just laughed at her anger, not realizing why she was so mad, because he was drunk.

"What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?" Mindy asked over and over again, pacing back and forth.

"Call a doctor idiot…" Kouji chocked out.

"Hey, that's a good idea!" Mindy said, pulling out her D-tector for some reason, but found out it turned back into her cell phone. "Yes!" she said, dialing 9-1-1.

"911, what's your emergency?" the lady on the other line said.

"My friend just got hit by a car," she replied, still freaking out. "He's hurt badly, I think the driver was drunk, and he's bleeding, and I need you to get here fast."

"Ok, just calm down and tell me where you are."

"Um, well I don't know where I am, I just found myself here, but there's a lavender house, and a big terrace."

"Ok, I know where you are, someone will be over shortly."

"Thank you soooooooooo much!"

She hung up the phone and started pacing around impatiently

After a few minutes an ambulance and 2 police cars showed up.

"Ok, what happened here?" one of the officers asked.

"I was just crossing the street, and a car came speeding down, I didn't notice it, but just before it hit me my friend jumped in and pushed me out of the way," Mindy explained.

"Ok, what's your friends name?" the officer asked.

"Kouji," she said.

"And where are you guys from?"

"Well, I don't know where he's from, but I'm from America," she replied. The officer eyed her suspiciously.

"Mindy!" Someone called from behind her. She turned to see Izumi and Junpei running toward her.

"Izumi! Junpei!" Mindy said, very happy to see them.

"What happened?" Izumi asked.

"It was terrible; Kouji just got hit by a car!" Mindy burst out.

"What?" the Digi-destined asked.

"Yeah, and the worst part is he did it to save me…" she replied, almost bursting into tears.

"Well that sucks, where is he?" Junpei asked.

"They just took him off in the ambulance; he was in pretty bad shape."

"Excuse me, but who are you two?" the officer asked.

"I'm Izumi, and this is Junpei, we're friends of Koujis'."

"I see, than maybe you can tell me where he's from?"

"We're from Shibuya," Junpei said.

"Shibuya?" the officer asked. "But that's miles away, what are you doing out here?"

"Where exactly are we anyway?" Izumi asked.

"This is Highton View Terrace," the officer replied.

"Highton View Terrace?" they all asked.

"Yeah, well, it looks like you guys are all clear on this case; if you want I can give you a ride over to the hospital."

"That would be fantastic!" Izumi said.

"Sure, hop in."

They all got into the back seat of the police car and drove off to the hospital.

"Should we try getting through to Kouichi, Takuya, Kelly, and Tomoki?" Junpei asked.

"Yeah, but how? Wouldn't they not have their cell phones?" Junpei asked. "And we don't even have ours."

"Actually," Mindy said, pulling her phone out of her pocket.

"Your phone is normal again!" Junpei said.

"Yeah, I found out after Kouji got hit, but does one of you want to call? I feel like I shouldn't be the one to tell Kouichi…"

"Sure," Izumi said, taking the phone from Mindy and dialing Kouichis number. It rang a few times before he picked up. "Hey Kouichi, it's Izumi, can you meet us at the Hospital?"

"Why?" he asked.

"Kouji got in an accident, and he's really badly injured," she replied, trying not to cry herself.

"What happened?" Kouichi demanded.

"He was hit by a car."

"We'll be right there," Kouichi replied. "I'm with Tomoki and Takuya right now."

"Has any of you seen Kelly?"

"No, we thought she was with you guys."

That's weird, Izumi thought. Seeing the way she acted with those Bakemon, it doesn't seem normal for her to wander off on her own.

"Well, we're on our way there right now, call us if you have any problems," Izumi said before she hung up the phone.

"Kouichi, what's the matter?' Takuya asked, noticing his friends' lifeless face.

"Kouji was hit by a car," he replied. "We gotta get to the hospital, now!"

They ran in the direction they thought the hospital might be, and they finally found it after wandering for a little while.

Kouichi rushed in the doors frantically looking for Izumi, Junpei, and Mindy. When he finally spotted them he yelled "what happened?" a little more loudly then intended.

"They haven't told us his condition, but last we heard he was in pretty bad shape," Izumi said.

"Did they find the guy who did it?"

"No, Kouji was the only one who saw the car or license plate number."

"Well he's going to be ok, right?" Takuya asked.

"I hope so," Junpei said.

Tomoki noticed that Mindy hadn't said anything the whole time, she just sat in a corner holding back tears, and dreading having to tell Kouichi about what really happened.

"Come on kid," the doctor said. They had been trying to get Koujis' heart beating normally for what seemed like the last 2 hours.

The Heart Monitor stopped beeping steadily, and the lines went flat, there was no hope left.

The doctor got the paddles that were connected to the Defibrillator… "clear!" a shock went through Koujis' body, but it did nothing.

"Kouji, it is not your time yet," Ophanimon said to him. "You must get through this, I have a way to help you, but it you may not like it…"

The monitor started beeping steadily again, the lines moving up and down.

How did he make it? The doctor wondered.

"Dr. Kido, there are some kids outside waiting for news on the patients condition," a nurse said, standing in the doorway. "What do you want me to tell them?"

"I'll be right out to speak with them," he replied, still staring at the boy in astonishment.

He walked out into the hall and saw the gang waiting there.

"Well?" Kouichi asked.

"He's fine, it's a miracle; he has a broken leg and a few scratches, but that's it," Dr. Kido replied.

Kouichi sighed with relief, but Mindy still felt like it was her fault.

"Can we see him?" Kouichi asked.

"Not right now, but maybe if you come back in the morning; it's pretty late. Do you kids need a ride anywhere?" Dr. Kido said.

"Well, we don't really know where we'd go, cause we don't know where we are exactly," Takuya said.

"Hey, I have a son about your age; maybe you could stay over night, and then come check on your friend in the morning," Dr. Kido suggested.

"Well, it's either that or sleep on a bench somewhere, so I'm good with that idea," Takuya said. "What about you guys?"

Everyone decided that it was either stay overnight with a nice guy, or share a park bench with a homeless guy, so they waited until Mr. Kido was done with his shift and they went home with him.

"Oh yeah, you're in Highton View Terrace by the way," Mr. Kido said as he drove his mini-van back to his house.

"We knew that much, but we don't really know how we got here though," Izumi said.

"Yeah, we just woke up here in the middle of town, so we don't really know where anything is," Takuya said.

"Well, there have been some crazy things that happened recently here in Highton View; some Digital Monsters attacked out of nowhere, and my son happened to be one of the kids who could stop them," Mr. Kido said laughing.

"Digital Monsters," Tomoki asked. "Does he mean Digimon?"

"Maybe," Junpei replied. "But it'd be weird for Digimon to be here."

"Hey, have you guys noticed that Bokomon and Neemon haven't showed up yet?" Takuya asked.

"Yeah, oh well, they're probably getting into trouble somewhere," Junpei said smiling.

Kids these days, Mr. Kido thought. They believe anything you tell them, even about Digital Monsters."

"Well, here we are," Mr. Kido said as he pulled into a driveway.

The house looked pretty big, and it was even bigger when they stepped inside.

"Honey, is that you?" Mrs. Kido asked, stepping out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, and I picked up some kids at work who need a place to stay for the night," he replied.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure Jou is still up on the phone, so feel free to go upstairs to his room; take a right when you get up and it's the first door on the right," Mrs. Kido said.

"Great, thanks," Takuya said. They wandered through the huge house and finally found the stairs. They walked up the stairs and looked around the big hall at the top and turned right and found the door.

_Knock, knock, knock,_ Takuya knocked on the door quietly. "Come in," they heard.

They walked in awkwardly to find a kid about Junpeis age with blue hair and nerdy glasses. He wore a sweater vest over a button-down t-shirt, and he also had grey shorts.

"Who're you?" he asked.

"Uh, well, your dad told us we could stay here for the night…" Takuya explained.

"Like a sleep-over?!" Jou asked. "I've always wanted to have one of those!"

"Aren't you a little worried that you don't even know us?" Izumi asked; a little weirded out by the boys' enthusiasticness.

"Well you seem like nice people," he replied. "And my dad is good at picking people I can and can't hang out with. Maybe tomorrow you can meet some of my other friends that I met at summer camp!"

"Well we can only stay for the night because our friend is in the hospital right now, and we're stuck in this town until he gets better, and we can't see him until tomorrow moring," Takuya said.

"Oh, well is your friend a patient of my dads'?" Jou asked.

"Yeah, kinda. He got hit by a car, so I guess," Takuya replied.

"Oh, is he ok?"

"I hope," Kouichi said. "He's my brother, and our parents would kill me if something happened to him."

"You're the older one, huh?" Jou asked. "From what I see being the oldest isn't all it's cut out to be; you get the responsibility of watching the younger ones, and not really getting time to do anything for yourself."

"Yeah, but sometimes it's good because you can tell your siblings what to do," Takuya said.

"Well, it's pretty late, and if you guys wanna see your friend in the morning you may want to get to bed," Jou said.

"That'd probably be a good idea," Junpei said yawning. "And besides, Tomoki is about to fall asleep anyway."

They all agreed that they would go to bed, and leave early in the morning to see Kouji, but in the morning, Mr. Kido got a phone call about a big emergency about the boy, bigger than anyone could've imagined…

To be continued…

I'm serious…

Really, I'm not joking this time…

WHY ARE YOU STILL READING?!?!?! IT'S OVER! THE END, ADIOS! COME BACK FOR CHAPTER 10 IN A COUPLE OF DAYS, IT'S OVER!!!!!

But before you leave, I would like to say a few things; I am the youngest of 7, and from what I've seen the oldest don't really get to do that much, but they do get to do stuff for themselves, and I've heard of people that say it's terrible for people to make your older kids take care of the younger ones, and it's not! And second, sorry it took so long for this one; I have been bust all week cleaning the house for my party on Saturday, so I haven't had time for writing, but I am working as fast as I can because I can only write at night and even then I don't have that much time, so please just be patient. And third, please review…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Strabimon

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, but I do own some ideas for this fanfic…

"He what?!" Mr. Kido exclaimed as he jumped up and ran out of his bedroom.

"I told you doctor, the boy just turned into one of those monsters that attacked a few weeks ago," the person on the other line said.

"But how is that even possible? Last night he was just a normal kid!"

"I don't know sir, but doesn't your son have something to do with these monsters?" the nurse asked. "Maybe he would know what happened."

"Ok, I'll be right over," he replied, and hung up the phone.

"Dad, who was that?" Jou asked as he stepped out of his room.

"The hospital, those kids who spent the night; their friend turned into a Digimon," he replied.

"A Digimon, are they sure about that?" Jou asked.

"Yeah, but they can't figure out how it happened."

"And let me guess; they want me and the others to figure out how it happened?"

"Yeah, I'm about to take the other kids over there, so if you and your friends could meet me there later this morning…"

"Sure, I'll call them right now," Jou replied.

Takuya yawned as he walked out of the door to Jous' room. "Good morning, so what's for breakfast?" he said.

"Well as much as I'd love you to stay longer, something came up with your friend, and I think you need to see it," Mr. Kido said.

"What happened?" Takuya asked, hoping Kouichi didn't hear.

"You know monsters that I told you attacked a few weeks ago?"

Takuya nodded, trying not to tell him that they were some of those monsters.

"Well, your friend just turned into one."

What? Why would Kouji Spirit Evolve like that? Unless he was in danger, he wouldn't have any reason to… Takuya wondered.

Takuya went into the other room to wake up the other Digi-destined and tell them about what happened, they were finally able to leave the house after Kouichi flipped out about how they shouldn't have left and that now their cover was blown.

"So do you know anything about your friend being one of these monsters?" Mr. Kido asked as they drove to the hospital.

Takuya wondered what to say about that, Mr. Kido obviously knew about the Digimon, but what would he say if he knew that they were all part Digimon? "No" he lied.

They drove in silence; Kouichi thinking about how it was his fault, and he shouldn't have left Kouji alone, and Mindy thinking about how it was her fault that this happened and Kouji got hit by the car in the first place.

They pulled into the hospital parking lot and they all jumped out of the car, they rushed to the elevator and rode it up to the floor where Kouji was.

When they walked into the room he was still unconscious, but the Digi-destined were surprised to see not Lobomon, but a smaller looking version of him but without the armor.

He had blue and white fur and pointy wolf ears. He had long claws with black gloves over them, and he also had Lobomons feet and pants with the same belt repeated a few times on the pant legs.

"That's not Lobomon," Takuya whispered to the others, but they were obviously thinking the same thing.

"Dr. Kido, thank God you're here, where is your son?" a nurse said as she rushed into the room.

"He and his friends are going to meet us here shortly, but for now we just have to wait. These are the kids that brought him in, but they said they don't have any clue about the Digimon," Mr. Kido replied.

"Well how about you kids wait in the waiting room for now," the nurse suggested; they agreed, but Kouichi didn't seem too thrilled with the idea of leaving Kouji again.

After waiting for a little while, Jou walked in with the group of the other Digi-destined.

"Oh, I hope you haven't been waiting long," he said. "I'd like you to meet my friends; this is Taichi, Yamato, Koushiro, Mimi, Takeru, Hikari and Sora."

"Nice to meet you all," Izumi said.

"So Jou, what are we all doing here?" Taichi asked.

"It's about their friend; he got hit by a car last night, and this morning he turned into a Digimon,"

"And you guys don't know anything about the Digimon?" Sora asked.

"Hold on a minute," Takuya said. "Should we tell them?"

"Well they obviously know about them, and I don't think they would tell anyone," Izumi said.

"So we tell," Takuya said. They all agreed and turned to face the other Digi-destined. Takuya pulled out his D-tector and showed them. "We're Digi-destined. We went to the Digital World and inherited the spirits of 6 of the Legedary Warriors, and then we met two other people recently who have found their spirits of Time and Love, and the other 6 of us are the warriors of Fire, Light, Wind, Thunder, Ice, and Darkness."

"Is that a Digi-vice?" Koushiro asked.

"Well, we were told they were called D-tectors, but I guess you could say that," Takuya replied.

"But what about your friend?" Yamato asked. "Is that his spirit that he turned into?"

"No, it looks almost like it but it's not," Kouichi said.

They took them to the room where Kouji was and told them about how Lobomon looked, and pointed out the differences.

"Koushiro, what does your PiBook say what Digimon it is?" Mimi asked.

Koushiro was already typing on his PiBook, "It's Strabimon, the rookie form of Lobomon. He is a Demon-man Digimon, and his most powerful attack is Light Slash."

"So that's who it is," Izumi said.

"Did you say he's the 'Rookie form' of Lobomon?" Takuya asked.

"Yes, why?" Koushiro replied.

"I once came back to the human world from the Digital World; but when I came back I wasn't really myself, but I was Flamemon, the rookie form of my human spirit of Fire Agunimon."

"So you turned into your Rookie Form?" Taichi asked.

The rest of the gang looked at his in shock. He had never told them about this; well he told them he went back and he wasn't really himself…

"Yeah, I didn't know how it happened, but maybe it has something to do with this," Takuya replied.

"Well, maybe it was because Digimon can heal quickly?" Hikari suggested. "Maybe whoever brought you guys to the Digital World did that after the accident."

"It could be possible, but Kouji isn't gonna like having fur when he wakes up," Junpei said.

"But Jou, your dad had said it was a miracle he was alive," Izumi said. "Maybe it had something to do with that?"

"Yeah, I'll go get him," Jou said walking out of the room.

"Well, while we wait we might as well find out your names," Taichi suggested.

"Oh yeah, sorry," Takuya said. I'm Takuya, and this is Izumi, Tomoki, Junpei, Kouichi, and Mindy."

After a few minutes of silence Jou walked in with Mr. Kido.

"So, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"When you said it was a miracle Kouji was alive, what did you mean by that?" Kouichi asked.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Mr. Kido said, hoping he wouldn't have had to tell the children. "Well, we had lost him for a minute or so, but then there was a big flash and he was fine."

It must have been Ophanimon, Takuya thought.

"Well, thanks Dad," Jou said

"Just let me know if you need anything," Dr. Kido said as he walked toward the door.

"So who exactly called you guys to the Digital World?" Yamato asked.

"Ophanimon," Tomoki said. "Didn't she call you guys to when you went there?"

The Adventure group looked at each other, "No," Takeru said. "Gennai called us there."

"Well, shouldn't we be figuring out why my brother is a Digimon?" Kouichi asked.

"Yeah, but all we know is what Digimon he is, but how are we supposed to find out how it happened?" Taichi said.

"Well didn't you say Digimon heal quicker than humans?" Izumi asked.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" Hikari asked.

"Maybe Ophanimon did it," Izumi suggested. "Maybe it was because we have to get back to the Digital World and stop Lucemon, so maybe she figured he would heal faster, meaning we could get back and save the world sooner."

"That could be," Sora agreed. "But what happens if he wakes up and freaks out?"

"Well I should stay then," Kouichi said. "I'm his brother, and he might stick around and listen to what I have to say, so he might let me explain what happened."

"Or he might get embarrassed at the fact that anyone has seen him with a blue and white fur coat and freak out even more," Takuya said.

After arguing about it for a few minutes they finally decided that they would just go back to the house and have Dr. Kido call them when Kouji woke up.

"So you Digivolve into a kind of Greymon?" Taichi asked as he and Takuya talked about their adventures in the Digital World.

"Yeah, Burninggreymon," Takuya corrected; "And I look really cool too!"

"Sweet, my Digimon Agumon Digivolves into Greymon, Metalgreymon, and Wargreymon. He's really powerful… I miss him," Taichi said.

"So your friend is the Warrior of Love?" Sora asked Mindy.

"Yeah, but I don't know where she went…"

"Don't worry; anyone with the power of Love on their side is super powerful, I have the crest of Love, and my Digimon, Biyomon, is super powerful when she uses my crest to Digivolve."

"You're the Warrior of Thunder?" Koushiro asked Junpei.

"Sure am," Junpei replied with a smile. "And my wicked awesome Beast Spirit is called Metalkabuterimon."

"My Digimon Tentomon Digivolved into Kabuterimon," Koushiro said. "Maybe they're related in some way."

"So you and your brother are the Warriors of Darkness and Light?" Yamato asked Kouichi.

"Yeah, Kouji has the spirits of Lobomon and Kendogarurumon, he also can Fusion Evolve into Beowulfmon, and when I and Junpei give him our spirits he can turn into Magnagarurumon. And I just Digivolve into Lowemon and Jagerlowemon," Kouichi explained.

"Hey, my Digimon Gabumon Digivolved into Garurumon, Weregarurumon, and Metalgarurumon," Yamato said.

"So you turn into a Teddy Bear?" Takeru asked Tomoki.

"Like a Monzaemon?" Hikari asked.

"No, like a Kumemon," Tomoki replied.

"I love your colors," Mimi said to Izumi.

"Thanks, I love yours," Izumi replied smiling.

"So what does your Digimon look like?"

"Well, my human spirit is kinda like a big butterfly, and my beast spirit is kinda like a bird I think… I don't really know how to describe her."

"Wow, my Digimon, Palmon, turns into a giant cactus named Togemon," Mimi said. "And Togemon Digivolves into a flower fairy kind of Digimon named Lillymon."

"I met a Togemon once," Izumi said. "She was a school teacher in the Digital world."

"Really?" Mimi asked. "Maybe it was the same Togemon!"

"I don't know; she didn't seem to know of any other humans in the Digital World…"

"Hello?" Jou said as he picked up the ringing house phone.

"Hey Jou, it's me," Mr. Kido said on the other line. "You and your friends may want to get over here quickly."

"Why, what happened?"

"I'll explain when you get here, but we don't have time right now, just hurry."

"Ok," Jou said. He hung up the phone and turned to the other Digi-destined. "We have to get to the hospital quickly," he said. "Dad said it was an emergency."

They all rushed out the door and over to the hospital to find cop cars in the parking-lot.

"Dad, what happened?" Jou asked as they rushed inside.

"One of the nurses got attacked; she went in to check on Kouji and he attacked her," Mr. Kido replied.

"What?!" Kouichi exclaimed. "He wouldn't!"

"He did, they're handing him over to the Humane Society now. We might be fined for not telling anyone about what happened, but that's the least of our problems."

"Ok thanks, we'll find something to do about it," Jou said. The group left the building and started walking home.

"Takuya, when you came to the human world as Flamemon did you attack anyone?" Taichi asked.

"Yeah, but it was on accident; I was freaked out and I didn't even know I was a Digimon until fire flew out of my mouth," Takuya replied.

"Maybe that's what happened then," Koushiro said. "Maybe he didn't mean to attack the woman, and he didn't know he even did it."

"It could be, but how are we supposed to get him back from the Humane Society?" Kouichi asked.

"Maybe if we could have someone on the inside…" Jou said.

The Frontier group looked to Tomoki.

"Tomoki, do you think you could Spirit Evolve to Kumemon, get caught, and then get Kouji and break-out of there?" Izumi asked.

"I think so, but why would it have to be me?" the boy asked.

"Well, all of our Spirits are too big, but yours is a smaller one," Junpei said. "And we'd be locked up much further from Kouji than you would be because they might think we'd be more dangerous."

"Well, if it'll help Kouji, then I'll do it," Tomoki said taking out his D-tector.

"Thank you Tomoki, you're the best," Kouichi said.

After Tomoki spirit evolved they decided they had to have a reason why they should take him in, so they faked an attack.

"Someone help!" Takuya called as the walking bear aimed his gun at him.

Before they knew it there were cop cars surrounding them and aiming guns at the bear.

"Surrender quietly and we wont shoot!" one of the officers called. "Just put the gun down… Is that a white bear holding a gun?"

Kumemon put his snowball shooter down and his hands in the air, but the officers still shot tranquillizer darts at the bear.

_Sorry Tomoki, but we have to do this or else we'll never save the world, _Takuya thought to himself.

"Kid, are you ok?" an officer asked walking up to Takuya.

"Yeah, if you hadn't gotten here a minute later I don't think I would have been though," Takuya said. "What are you gonna do with him?"

"Well we just had another attack by these monsters earlier today, so we'll probably put him in with the other one," the officer replied.

_This is working out better then I thought! _Takuya thought.

"Well, just be careful," the officer said before walking away.

After the cars drove off the Takuya started walking toward the house. He pulled out his D-tector and said, "Fire to Wind, they fell for it, over."

"Wind to Fire, good job. Dark, Thunder, and Time are placed around the city watching for which direction they go so we can track them."

"Great, this is gonna be easier than I thought," Takuya said.

"Well, I'll see you soon," Izumi said.

"Yeah, over and out."

He hurried back to the house and met up with Izumi and the Adventure gang.

"So it went well?" Taichi asked.

"Yeah, they fell for it and even said they're gonna put him in the same little prison-room-thingy with Kouji, so it's working out great!"

"Well all we have to do now is wait for the others to call in," Izumi said.

"Hey, I just realized," Mimi said. "Why do your D-tectors let you talk to each other? Ours never did that!"

"Well maybe ours are just newer versions, cause they don't look anything alike," Takuya said.

"_Children…"_ a familiar voice said from their D-tectors.

"Who's that?" Sora asked.

"I think its Ophanimon," Izumi said. "What is it Ophanimon?"

"Where are you?" she asked. "There was a tear in the dimensions between our world and yours and you were gone."

"We're stuck a few years back in time with other Digi-destined," Takuya explained. "And something is seriouslt wrong with Kouji."

"I know what caused the problem…" Ophanimon replied.

"You do?" Izumi asked. "Which problem?"

"The one with Kouji; that was my doing," she replied.

"WHAT!" Takuya yelled. "Do you realize what we're going through right now to get him back? You gotta think before you turn someone into a Digimon!"

"Well I only did it to save his life," she said.

"Oh… Wait, so are you the one that turned me into a Digimon when I came back here that one time?"

"Uhh, no," she said.

"Well, how are we supposed to turn him back?" Izumi asked.

"Originally he was supposed to turn back after he healed, but it's obviously going to be a problem for you if you wait that long, unless you could hide him somewhere for the time being…"

"You could keep him here if you'd like," Jou offered.

"Thanks, that would be amazing," Izumi said.

"Yeah, we have somewhere to keep him if we can get him to not freak out again," Takuya said.

"Ok, I am sensing trouble where you are, so be careful," Ophanimon said before her voice got fuzzy and they lost connection.

"Thunder to Wind; I think I see them," Junpei said through the D-tector.

"Ok, what is your location?"

"The Humane Society Department," he replied.

"Oh, do any of you know where it is?" Izumi asked the other Digi-destined.

"Yeah, we can take you," Yamato said.

"Great," Izumi said. "We're on our way Thunder, tell Time and Darkness the address and have them meet us."

"Ok, over and out," Junpei said.

The gang left the house and headed for the building.

"It's about time you got here," Mindy said as the gang met up with the 3.

"Sorry, we got stopped because somebody wanted Ice Cream from the Ding Dong Kart," Taichi said looking at Takeru and Hikari.

"Oh well, now we just have to wait for Tomoki to get himself and Kouji out of there," Takuya said.

Kumemon opened his eyes and found himself lying on a cold, stone floor.

_I'm in,_ he thought. He looked around and spotted a blue and white Digimon also on the floor. _Easy as pie, they put me in here with Kouji, so that makes my job much easier. _He pulled out his D-tector; "Fire, I'm in and I've got Light in my sights."

"Good job Ice, now try to get out of there quickly – we're outside if you need backup."

"I'll be out in a jiffy," the bear replied.

He walked over to Strabimon and tried to pick up his friends limp body, but it was too heavy for the little bear.

_How am I supposed to get out of here when I can't even carry what I came in here to get? _He wondered. _I know._ "Slide Evolution," he said, slide evolving to Korikakumon.

He easily lifted Strabimon, but then wondered how he would fit through the door… He decided he would have to break it down.

As he crashed through the door alarms went off through the whole building, alarming all of the guards inside.

"One of them has escaped!" a guard called.

Korikakumon ran through the building but came to a dead end. When he turned to run in a different direction there were guards blocking his path with guns pointed at him. _Looks like I gotta take the hard way out of here, _he thought. "Sorry Kouji," he said as he crashed through the wall and out the window.

"There he is!" Izumi called as she saw the giant snow monster crashing through the wall and landing on the pavement.

"Run!" he cried.

They all started running toward the Kido's house before the guards could get outside, allowing them to get out of sight.

"So how do we turn him back?" Korikakumon asked.

"Ophanimon said we just have to wait for it to wear off, but she said we have trouble coming our way, so we have to hope it wears off soon," Izumi said.

They got to the house and Korikakumon de-digivolved back into Tomoki.

"You did great out there," Takuya said rubbing the boys head.

"Well, we better get going," Taichi said.

"Yeah, we should all get home," Yamato said. "It's late."

The Adventure gang all headed home and agreed that they would meet back up in the morning.

"So where are we supposed to put him?" Takuya asked. "He might attack us if he freaks out again."

"I'll stay up and wait for him to wake up," Kouichi said. "It might be better that way. And if he attacks me…"

"Ok, just let us know if you need anything," Izumi said as the gang went up to Jous room.

Kouichi sat alone in the dark room trying to stay awake, but was jerked into alert when he saw flashing red and blue lights outside of the house. He peeked out the window and saw police cars pulling over outside of the house.

He ran up the stairs to warn the others. He swung the door open and hit the light switch on the wall. "Everyone, there are police cars outside; I think they might be after Kouji."

Everyone's eyes shot open and they jumped up. But before they could get down the stairs to move Strabimon somewhere else the police were knocking on the front door…

To be continued!!!!!

Yes, I am mean with this cliffhanger, but I want to get this chapter up tonight, and I gotta stop writing now, but I am going to start on the next chapter hopefully tomorrow. And so you'll just have to wait a few days, but hope you enjoyed this one, and I will try to make the next one longer. Please review ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Return of the Vampire

"What do we do?" Jou said. "Dad won't be home for another hour."

"Open the door or we'll open it for you!" an officer called.

"We gotta find somewhere to put Kouji," Izumi said.

"Mindy, spirit evolve to Freezmon and fly him out of here; we'll meet up with you," Takuya said.

"Ok, spirit evolution… Freezmon," Freezmon picked out Strabimon and flew out the back door with him to avoid being seen.

Jou walked over to the door and opened it.

"Is your father here?" the officer at the door asked.

"No, he won't be back for another hour," Jou replied.

"We have reason to believe that you have a Digimon somewhere in this house."

"Why would we –" Jou was cut off by the officer.

"We got a call from someone who said they saw you kids leaving the Humane Society Department with 2 Digimon, and one of them turned into a kid."

"What was this persons' name?" Takuya asked.

"He didn't say, but he had a deep voice."

Ophanimon said we had trouble coming; could this be it? Izumi wondered.

"But anyway, we have a warrant to search the house," the officer said stepping inside. A few more officers followed.

"Sure, go ahead," Jou said.

After the officers searched every nook and cranny in the house they decided that the witness was mistaken and left the children, but not before warning them to be more careful.

"Whew, that was a close one," Takuya said after the officers drove away.

"Yeah, now we gotta find out where Mindy went," Izumi said. "Wind to Time, come in…"

"Time to Wind, I'm at the park, and you may want to hurry; I think he's waking up."

"Ok, we'll be right there."

The gang left the house and Jou lead them in the direction of the park, but someone with a blood red cape quietly followed.

Kouji opened his eyes slowly – where was he? What had happened? And why was he on the ground? He had so many questions but no answers.

He rubbed his eyes, but was shocked to not see his normal hands; he was wearing gloves without the finger tips, but what he could see of his hands were frightening to him because they were metal claws. He looked at the rest of his arms to find dark blue fur instead of his normal skin.

What happened? He wondered. He looked around and saw Mindy sitting on a bench.

"Kouji?" she asked. "Are you awake?"

He looked at her in confusion wondering how long the girl had been sitting there.

"Kouji!" he heard someone call. He turned around to see his friends and Jou running toward him with Kouichi in the front.

What are they doing here? He wondered.

"Kouji, are you ok?" Kouichi asked as he leaned down next to his brother.

Kouji looked up at him. Was that a snout he was seeing sticking out of his face? This was too weird for him. He couldn't say anything; he was too freaked out. He just nodded his head, but crossed his eyes to make sure he was seeing straight.

"Hahaha," they heard a laugh behind them. They all turned to see the figure that had been following them. "United at last only to be destroyed!"

"Myotismon?!" Jou exclaimed.

"Yes, are you surprised to see me?" the Vampire Digimon asked.

"Didn't we just defeat you?"

"Did you really think I would be defeated that easily?" Myotismon asked offended. "I have been here plotting to get my revenge, but when these Digi-destined got here I decided to wait a little while longer so I could defeat all of you at once!"

"Yeah, and just defeat us when we're weakened, right?" Takuya asked.

Myotismon paused. "Wait a minute, where are the others?" He asked. "And your Digimon."

"We don't have our Digimon anymore," Jou replied. "They're in the Digital World. And the others are at home."

"Oh… Well then, we will begin your destruction another time," he said. "But I will be back!"

Myotismon disappeared and bats flew off into the sky.

"Uh, what was that about?" Takuya asked.

"I think he wants to destroy all of us, but he wants to wait until we're all together…" Jou replied.

"Well, I think it might be safe to go back to the house now since the cops wont be coming back," Izumi said.

Kouji looked at them in confusion, still worried about what he looked like, but he could finally speak. "Do you have a mirror by any chance?"

They all looked at him in shock; was Kouji asking for a mirror?

"What?" he asked. "I think I have a snout!"

They all laughed at his worried face and headed back to the house.

"I HAVE A SNOUT AND FUR!!!!!!!!" Kouji screamed as he looked in a full length mirror.

"Well at least you still have pants," Junpei said.

Strabimon flashed him a dirty look.

"It's not so bad, maybe you can cover it up with something," Izumi suggested.

"With what?!" Kouji demanded. "I have big pointy ears and a snout!"

"Can we find something to do about it in the morning?" Jou asked. "It's pretty late."

"Yeah, we can deal with it in the morning," Takuya agreed.

They all went up to Jous room and went to bed, but Kouji was still freaking out about his appearance.

"Jou," Mr. Kido said knocking on the door.

Jou sat up in bed and put on his glasses. He walked over to the door, "What is it?"

"Were you able to get their friend back yesterday?"

"Yeah, and he's fine… Kind of; he freaked out more about the fur than the fact he was a Digimon, so I think its fine."

"Ok, just be careful today," Mr. Kido said. "I gotta go to work now, so feel free to raid the kitchen and have your friends over."

"Ok, thanks Dad," Jou said before closing the door.

Jou scanned the room but noticed someone was missing; the blue and white fluffy someone.

He looked frantically through the house only to find Kouji in front of the mirror again looking at his new fur coat.

"What are you doing in here?" Jou asked.

"I'm shedding… I think it might be a good thing."

"Good for you, but just don't shed on the furniture," Jou said.

"What do you think I am; a dog?" Kouji asked in an offended tone.

Jou looked at the boy, "well…"

Strabimon slapped his gloved hand onto his face.

The 2 boys heard knocking on the front door so Jou went down to find Taichi, Hikari, Tamato, Takeru, Koushiro, Sora, and Mimi waiting outside.

"Hey," Taichi said. "How'd things go last night after we left?"

"Well, the police came to search the house; apparently someone saw us and they called the cops, but we managed to get Kouji out of the house, and we ran into someone…"

"Who?" Yamato asked.

Jou gulped, "Myotismon."

"MYOTISMON?!" everyone exclaimed.

"Yeah; he said he was gonna destroy us, but since you guys weren't there he decided not to."

Kouji came down the stairs, "What's taking so long? Aren't you supposed to be helping me get this fur off?" He stopped when he got to the bottom of the steps… "This is embarrassing…"

"Oh, these are other Digi-destined like you and your friends," Jou explained, introducing the group.

"Oh he's so cute!" Hikari exclaimed running up to Kouji.

"No!" Kouji yelled running up the stairs. "Don't say that!"

Takeru laughed, "He's cute but obviously not cuddly."

"So Myotismon is back and we don't have our Digimon," Taichi said annoyed.

"Yeah, so I guess it's up to these new Digi-destined who turn into Digimon," Sora said.

The computer suddenly turned on and the screen was fuzzy.

Jou looked at the computer and saw the outline of something on it. "What's that?"

"I think it's Agumon!" Taichi said running over to the computer. "Agumon, is that you?"

"It's me Taichi," the lizard type Digimon said.

"What're you doing on Jous' computer?"

"I was looking for you, but your mom told me that you and Hikari were here, so I came to this computer," Agumon explained.

"Well you have good timing, because we have a big problem; Myotismon is back somehow," Sora said.

"I know, and we're all gonna come and help you defeat him," Agumon said. "That is, if we can fit through this computer screen."

Agumon started squeezing himself through the screen and eventually succeeded, and was followed by Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon and Palmon.

"Hey, you came back!" Sora said hugging Biyomon.

"Mimi! I missed you so much!" Palemon said running up to her partner.

"Koushiro, you're still a computer wiz, right?" Tentomon asked.

"Of course," Koushiro replied.

"Hey Jou, how's it been goin'?" Gomamon asked his old friend.

"Well, pretty well considering I have 5 kids and a huge rookie Digimon in my bedroom."

"A Digimon?" Gabumon asked.

"Yeah, Strabimon. Well, and kid turned into a Strabimon, but he keeps freaking out about the fur."

"So what are we supposed to do about Myotismon?" Yamato asked.

"Well first we should go get the others because they're Digi-destined to, and he wants to destroy them, so they should at least help us," Jou said.

"Other Digi-destined?" Agumon asked.

"Yeah, they came from the future," Taichi explained.

"Good morning," Takuya said walking down the stairs. He looked around the room at the Digimon. "Who're you?"

"These are our Digimon partners," Sora explained.

"And where did they come from?" Takuya asked.

"The Digital World; they just popped out of the computer," Mimi said.

"So should we get to work coming up with a plan to defeat Myotismon?" Taichi asked.

"Yeah, I'll go get the others," Takuya said racing back up the stairs.

The Frontier Digi-destined came down the stairs with Kouichi in the back dragging Kouji down with them.

"No! You can have this meeting without me; I am not going down there with fur!" Kouji argued.

"Kouji, I'm your older brother, and you're second in-charge on this team, so therefore you have to be here for this," Kouichi said.

"Ugh, fine," Strabimon said. "But don't think I'll like it."

"So how are we gonna beat Myotismon?" Taichi asked.

"Maybe we'll just do it how we did last time; fight him and win," Jou suggested.

"But what if he's more powerful than last time," Sora said. "We need an actually plan instead of just fighting and hoping we win."

"Well, just bear in mind that the group is much bigger now," Takuya said.

"Yeah, so we have your help to, so that should make it much easier," Yamato said.

"But we're down one spirit though," Izumi said. "And that also means we can't use Beowulfmon."

"You're right," Junpei said. "So maybe we should hide out and wait to fight this guy until after Kouji turns back into a human."

"Yeah, but where can we hide that Myotismon won't find us?" Mimi asked.

"There's an old abandoned building down town," Koushiro said. "We might be able to stay there for the time being."

"But there are also tons of people down town to, so if he finds us that could be dangerous for the other people," Hikari said.

"Yeah, and not to mention that people might freak if they see us turn into Digimon," Kouichi said.

"Koushiro, can you find out if there are any empty buildings maybe out of the city somewhere?" Sora asked.

"I could check," the boy replied pulling out his PiBook. "It says there is an old building that caught fire a few months ago. It's still standing (barely) and no one lives there."

"Perfect, we can stay there and then maybe Myotismon will just find us after a while," Taichi said.

"But what if Myotismon finds us before we're ready; then what?" Mimi asked.

"And how will we get Kouji out of the city without anyone seeing him?" Kouichi asked.

"Maybe one of us could spirit evolve and fly him out," Izumi suggested.

"But what if we get spotted to?" Mindy asked.

"That's another problem, so it looks like we'll just have to wait here for now," Taichi said.

"I guess so," Takuya said. "Well, we should be able to hold out that long."

"So should we meet back here tomorrow?" Yamato asked Jou.

"Well, since Myotismon will probably be looking for us it might be better if you just stayed here for now," Jou said.

Everyone called their parents to let them know that they were going to be spending sometime at the Kidos' house, and that they would be back in a couple of days. Taichis' parents and Yamatos' mother weren't too pleased with the idea, but after the two oldest promised to take care of their younger siblings the agreed to let them stay.

"So I guess we just wait now," Sora said sitting down on the couch.

"I guess so," Izumi said.

"Well, before I embarrass myself anymore, I am going up stairs and finding a room to lock myself in," Strabimon said walking toward the stairs.

He walked up the stairs and found an empty room to stay in and found a lock on the door. _Perfect _he thought.

He peered out the window at the backyard which was full of trees, and could've sworn he saw Karatenmon in one of them, but when he leaned closer to get a better look the Digimon was gone. _That's weird, _he thought. _I must have been seeing things_.

He scanned the yard just in case he missed the Digimon, but there was nothing there, until he looked in the same spot he saw Karatenmon before and saw him again. He opened the window and pressed his nose against the screen to get a better look, but it wasn't Karatenmon, but Duskmon!

He jumped back from the window _how could Duskmon be here? _He wondered. _I digitized him and turned him back into Kouichi._

The Digimon again vanished. "That was weird," Kouji said to himself. He kept glancing out the window to make sure he was only seeing things when Raremon appeared in the yard; he almost leaped out the window to attack the sludge Digimon, but stopped when he saw that the trees around the monster to showing right through it.

"It's an illusion!" he exclaimed. "Looks like someone knows where here and wants us to come out."

He ran down the stairs to tell the other digi-destined, but when he got there they were gone. He scanned the room for any sign of them, but all he found was a note on the coffee table. He picked it up to read it "Dearest Digi-destined," it read. "I have taken your friends to the mountains for a little trip. If you ever want to see them again, meet me in the back yard and I will tell you where they are."

Kouji crumpled the note in his claws, "Myotismon," he growled in a low voice.

He raced out the door, unaware of the other Digi-destined tied up behind the kitchen counter.

"Myotismon, where did you take them!" he yelled, but there was no response.

"My, my, my," a voice said. "How pitiful that you fell for it so easily; I would have expected much more from the Warrior of Light."

Strabimon looked around the yard but didn't see anyone. "Show yourself you coward!"

"I'm afraid I can't; for I can only come out at night now. But I have some Digimon that will gratefully grant you your wish and fight you. That is, if you can handle them all at once!"

The voice vanished and Raremon, Karatenmon, Duskmon, and Icedevimon all came up out of the trees.

"They're not real!" Kouji told himself. He did believe it until Karatenmon pulled out his swords and slashed at him, scratching the side of his arm. "Maybe they are real!"

"Crow Swords," Karatenmon yelled, sending a laser out of his crossed swords.

"Acid Sludge!" Raremon said as green sludge spurted out of his mouth.

"Icy Shower!" icicles flew out of Icedevimons wings at Strabimon.

"Deadly Gaze!" lasers shot out of all of Duskmons eyes and headed straight for the boy.

"How can they be real?" Strabimon wondered, leaping out of the way of the attacks. "Duskmon was the evil version of the Warrior of Darkness, so he can't be real!" But that was when he again noticed that Raremon should've been crushing trees and making flowers wither, but none of that happened.

Karatenmons attack slammed into the house, but vanished in a puff of smoke as soon as it hit the wall.

Duskmons lasers didn't leave any marks in the ground, so that meant that only one of them could've been real; Icedevimon, whose attack hit the second floor windows and shattered them.

_I bet I have to defeat Icedevimon to make all the others go away, he must be the one behind the illusions!_

"Light Star!" the Digimon yelled, sending a six pointed star out of his chest.

The attack hit Icedevimon, but it was no use to use Rookie level attacks against a Champion level Digimon.

"Your attacks, they're useless against me," Icedevimon snorted.

"So what, I'll still find a way to defeat you," Kouji said, but he really didn't plan on being able to win.

Icedevimon used his 'Zero Freeze' attack, sending freezing beams out of his eyes.

Strabimon jumped to avoid the attack, but something happened while he was in midair; he started shaking, and feeling very dizzy all of a sudden. He started crashing to the ground, and he couldn't catch his balance. He kept falling, but the fall was further than he thought it would be. And then he hit the ground, but instead of landing on the hard grassy floor, he landed on something soft. But he fainted before he could figure out what it was…

To be continued

Hey, sorry it took so long to upload this one. I was gonna be finishing it on Thursday, but then some stuff came up about my niece, and there was panic, and part of the story go erased, so I had to rewrite that whole part, and it's just been crazy today. I did want to make it longer, but I wanted to end it with some kind of thing that kept you guessing. Well, I will try to get the next chapter up this weekend because my sister is going to be gone and leave her computer for the weekend, so I may or may not get the next chapter up, but I'm gonna try. Please Review ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The Battle Begins

"We gotta find a way out of here," Takuya said. "Kouji needs our help!"

"I know, but we don't really have a way of untying this rope, now do we?" Izumi said sarcastically.

"Actually, we do," Takuya said. "Execute!" he yelled. His D-tector rose up out of his pocket and allowed him to spirit evolve to Agunimon. As he grew in size the rope tied around his wrists and ankles broke. "Yeah, beat that Izumi!"

He rushed to untie everyone else in time to see Kouji through the window crashing to the ground in a pile of fur.

"Come on," Kouichi said pulling out his D-tector. "Execute spirit evolution!" He said, turning into Lowemon.

The others followed.

"Come on guys," Taichi said to their Digimon partners.

"Agumon digivolve to – Greymon."

"Palmon digivolve to – Togemon!"

"Gabumon digivolve to – Garurumon!"

"Biyomon digivolve to – Birdramon!"

"Tentomon divivolve to – Kabuterimon!"

"Gomamon digivolve to – Ikkakumon!"

"Patamon digivolve to – Angemon!"

"Gatomon digivovle to – Angewomon!"

The Digi-destined and their partners rushed into battle.

"Pyro Tornado!"

"Nova Blast!"

The two fire attacks slammed into Icedevimon, sending him flying back into a tree.

"This is so much easier than last time," Takuya said.

"That's because this Icedevimon didn't go on a rampage through the Digital World.

"Quick Kouichi, get Kouji out of here before Icedevimon cames back," Agunimon ordered, and the Warrior of Darkness did as he was told, rushing over to his brother and lifting him up off of the ground, but was amazed at what he saw; his brother was no longer a Digimon, but the human boy he was the day they arrived in Highton View Terrace.

Lowemon quickly got over his shock and took his brother inside and put him down gently on the couch.

Lowemon ran back outside just in time to see Icedevimon walking toward the group slowly.

"Shadow Lance!" the Warrior of Darkness said, charging toward the staggering Icedevimon and stabbing his lance in the monsters stomach, but Icedevimon just laughed at it.

"You think that is power?" he snorted. "That felt more like you were trying to make me laugh!"

"Meteor Wing!" the fire attack from Birdramons wings crashed into Icedevimon, doing a good deal of damage.

"Everyone, fire attacks seem to do the most damage, so we'll just handle this battle," Agunimon said. "You guys save your energy for when we battle Myotismon."

The other Digi-destined nodded and de-digivolved back into their human forms.

"Pyro Darts!" the Warrior of Fire said throwing darts from his gauntlets.

"Nova Blaster!"

"Meteor Wing!"

The attacks flew into Icedevimon, sending him back into a wood fence.

"Now to finish it off… Slide Evolution, Burninggreymon!"

"Whoa, what is that?" Taichi asked.

"It's Burninggreymon," Kouichi said. "He's the Beast Spirit of Fire."

"Wild Fire Tsunami!" the Beast yelled, sending a tsunami of fire at Icedevimon.

Icedevimon howled in pain as the fire burned him up. "I'm melting!" he yelled.

"Slide Evolution, Agunimon. Time to go back to the egg," Agunimon said. "Fractal Code digitize." The Warrior of Fire waved his D-tector and absorbed the Digimons data, but with nowhere for the egg to go, it just vanished into thin air.

Takuya de-digivolved back into his human form and fell on his knees in exhaustion.

Taichi ran over to help him up. "That was awesome!"

"Gee, you think?" Takuya said rhetorically.

"So now that Myotismon knows we're here I guess theres no point in staying," Junpei said.

"But where can we go without being seen with Digimon? I mean, it'd be easy to hide our little ones, but Strabimon is too big."

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Kouichi said. "Kouji turned back during the battle with Icedevimon."

"Oh, well that makes this so much easier," Taichi said.

"Yeah Kouichi, thanks for telling us sooner," Takuya joked.

"Well if you didn't notice; we were in the middle of a battle," Kouichi said in his own defence.

They went inside and started planning where they would go next.

Kouji opened his eyes and looked around. It all seemed normal, but why hadn't he died from that fall? He wanted to know what the stuff he landed on was. He put his hand on his head where his pointy wolf ears were; just to find out if they were still there. But to his surprise, they were gone.

He looked at his body; just to be sure, and sure enough he was human again.

He jumped up with joy, and would've started doing some kind of happy dance if he hadn't seen the other Digi-destined in the next room over through the open doorway.

He walked in to join the others, trying to hide the huge smile on his face.

"Well, nice to see you're finally up," Izumi said.

"So, how does it feel to be human again?" Kouichi asked.

Kouji gave him a look. "Do you seriously expect me to answer that?"

Kouichi laughed, "No, I just thought I'd ask."

Kouji took a seat on the couch next to his brother, and they decided to sneak over to the old country house they had found online, and hide there until they could make a better plan.

"We'll just have to wait until Dad gets home," Jou said. "He might even be able to drive us."

"That might not be to smart, because if Myotismon sees the car, he would be able to find us; and even if he didn't, he could still send some of his minions to attack your family and find out where we are," Yamato said.

"Yeah, so we might have to just leave a note, because Myotismon is most likely expecting us to go somewhere else, and he might not bother trying to get where we are out of Jous family if he doesn't know that they know," Taichi said.

"Ok," Jou agreed. "But we'll just have to hope that Dad doesn't come looking for us."

"We can tell him not to," Mimi said. "He could listen, or he could not. But we should let him know it'd be better for the world if he didn't."

They write a note for Mr. Kido and headed out, only staying in well-populated areas so they could blend in with the other people and nobody would be able to spot them.

"The house should be up ahead," Koushiro said, pointing to a small outline of a house on the horizon.

They ran to the house and found it was still standing, but the door was knocked off of its hinges.

The house was burnt up and had little color to it from the flames that had attacked it months earlier, but it still stood and was a good shelter.

"So now what, we just sit here and wait for Myotismon to come and destroy us?" Kouji asked.

"No, we make a plan and hope it works when we fight him," Taichi said before turning to Takuya. "How did you deal with this guy for so long?"

"You get used to it after a while," Takuya replied smiling.

"So do we just attack all at once or something?" Izumi asked. "That worked for us in the past."

"It might work in other battles, but Myotismon is much different than anyone you've ever fought; he is a vampire Digimon, and he seems pretty weak, but he once took over the whole city and almost ate our parents and killed Kari," Taichi explained.

"He eats people?" Tomoki asked shivering.

"Just like in the movies," Junpei said.

"Not really, cause in the movies the heroes don't normally end up being monsters from the computer," Jou laughed.

"Well how did you beet Myotismon the first time?" Kouichi asked.

"Well, Gatomon digivolved to Angewomon and everyone gave her their attacks and she shot him with an arrow, but then he digivolved into Venommyotismon, and Yamato and I had to get shot with arrows from Angemon and Angewomon and Agumon and Gabumon were able to digivolve," Taichi said. "And then all of our digi-vices lite up and we used them to tie VenomMyotismon down, and we defeated him."

"So can't you just do that and defeat him again?" Izumi asked.

"Yeah, that'd save us a lot of trouble," Kouji added.

Taichi was ready to slap him, but Takuya grabbed the goggle-heads wrist and shook his head.

"I think I liked you better as a Digimon," Taichi said.

Takuya, Junpei, Izumi, and Tomoki couldn't help but laugh in agreement.

"Can you stop your dumb laughter and get back on topic?" Kouji said, getting more annoyed.

The four Digi-destined stopped and stood up straight.

"Well, we would do it like that, but we're not sure if he has gotten more powerful or not," Yamato said. "So we may need your help."

Izumi nodded, "Ophanimon did said that we had to defeat the trouble here before we could return to our time period, so it looks like we'll have to help."

"You're right, so looks like you guys are stuck with us for now," Takuya said.

"Well we're glad to have your help," Takeru said.

"But how are we going to win this battle if we don't even know how powerful he is?" Junpei asked.

"That's why this is going to be hard to figure out how much power he has. He is weakened in the sun, but he makes a fog field around him to prevent that, so if we can stop his fog, we can have the upper hand," Taichi said.

Izumi cleared her throat, "I happen to be the Warrior of Wind; so maybe I could blow the fog away while you guys attack him."

"That could work, but what if he attacks you?" Sora asked. "We'd need a backup plan."

"If Izumi gets attacked we could just pull out our trump card and have Kouji and Takky Unified Spirit Evolve into EmperorGreymon and Magnagarurumon," Junpei suggested.

"And I could always freeze him and buy us some more time," Mindy said.

"So I think we have a plan," Taichi said.

"Yeah, so let's go find the creep and defeat him!" Takuya said.

"Wait, shouldn't we rest first?" Kouji asked. "I mean, after that battle against Icedevimon we need to have all of our strength."

"Well we've been resting for a while, if you haven't forgot you were knocked unconscious during that battle, so how do you even know how long we were waiting after the battle," Takuya argued. "And no one has seen Bokomon, Neemon, or Kelly, so shouldn't we be trying to get back to the Digital World as soon as possible to find them?"

"Fine, we'll do it your way and most likely get beat because we're too exhausted to fight," Kouji said.

"Has he ever been this bad?" Taichi whispered to Takuya.

"Worse," Takuya whispered back, and the two boys laughed.

They left the burnt house in search of where Myotismon might be hiding, but didn't search long before it grew foggy and dark around them.

"I think he's here," Takeru said, holding on tightly to Kari. "Don't worry Kari, I'll protect you."

Kari shivered at the thought of the Vampire Digimon still being alive, and thought of everything he did to her, Gatomon, and Wizardmon.

"Well, I see you've finally decided to come out and play with me," the Digimon said as a tall dark figure appeared in the fog.

"Whoa, EdwardCullenmon," Mindy said as the vampire stepped into view.

"Edwardwhomon?" Jou asked.

"Edward Cullen," Mindy replied. "Don't tell me you've never heard of Twilight!"

"Uh, Mindy," Izumi said. "I don't think Twilight has come out yet."

"What?! No Twilight?" Mindy exclaimed. "That's just terrible!"

"Uh, can we get on with your destruction now?" Myotismon asked.

"Oh, yeah, go ahead," Mindy replied.

The Frontier gang all pulled out their D-tectors. "Execute!" everyone but Kouji and Takuya yelled. "Beast Spirit evolution!"

Kouji and Takuya nodded to each other, "Execute, fusion evolution!" the 2 boys yelled, turning into Beowulfmon and Aldamon.

"Now guys," Taichi called to the Digimon partners.

"Palmon digivolve to – Togemon!"

"Biyomon digivolve to – Birdramon!"

"Gomamon digivolve to – Ikkakumon!"

"Patamon digivolve to – Angemon!"

"Tentomon digivolve to – Kabuterimon!"

"Agumon digivolve to – Greymon!"

"Gabumon digivolve to – Garurumon!"

The Digimon leapt into action.

"Hurricane Gale!" the black fog blew away, weakening Myotismon faster than they thought it would

"Now, attack!" Taichi called.

"Nova Blaster!"

"Howling Blaster!"

"Needle Spray!"

"Electro Shocker!"

"Lightning Paw!"

"Hand of Fate!"

"Meteor Wing!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

"Ticking Doom!"

"Frozen Hunter!"

"Bolo Thunder!"

"Avalanche Axes!"

"Atomic Inferno!"

"Plasma Paws!"

"Ebony Blast!"

Smoke rose up around Myotismon when the attacks hit him.

"That definitely got him!" Aldamon said.

"I don't think so," I voice said behind him. "Crimson Lightning!" the red lightning whips slashed around, hitting each of the Digimon. "Pathetic," Myotismon said laughing.

The fog came back, and everything got pitch black.

"Feel my power!" Myotismon yelled. "Grisly Wing!" the bats flew the fallen Digimon, nibbling at them.

"You gotta get up!" Taichi yelled.

"Yeah, you'll be destroyed for sure!" Yamato called.

"If only we had our crests, maybe we could stand a chance," Sora said.

"We gotta keep trying anyway," Takeru said.

"I wish it wasn't so dark," Hikari said.

"There's got to be someway we can win, but how?" Koushiro asked.

"At least I'll look good when I die… I hope," Mimi said.

"This can't be the end… I won't allow it!" Jou yelled, running into the dark fog and getting attacked by the bats.

"Jou!" everyone called after him, but he was already gone.

"I'm not going to let you hurt my friends!" Jou yelled, falling to his knees in pain. "They… have to… rely on me…"

A rectangular shape came down from the sky, breaking through the smoke. "It's… my crest!" Jou exclaimed. "Ikkakumon, digivolve!"

"Right, Ikkakumon digivolve to – Zudomon!"

Zudomon rose out of the fog, atleast 10 feet above it.

"It's Zudomon!" Taichi yelled.

"I have an idea," Takeru said. "I hope you can do it Zudomon! I know you can!"

Another crest came down, but this time in front of Takeru. "It worked! I got my crest! Angemon!"

"Angemon digivolve to – MangaAngemon!" the Angel Digimon grew and flew above the smoke to Takeru.

"Angemon, you digivolved again," Takeru said.

"I think Takeru is on to something," Taichi said, rushing into the smoke toward Myotismon. "Why don't you fight you coward?"

"Coward?" Myotismon asked.

"Yeah, using your little bats to do all of the fighting for you while you just sit back and watch; that sure seems like a coward to me!"

Myotismon snarled, "We'll just see who the coward is! Crimson lightning!" the lightning flew toward Taichi, but he jumped out of the way before it got close to hitting him.

Another crest fell from above the smoke with the symbol of Courage on it.

"Yeah," Taichi said. "Greymon, digivolve!"

"Of course, Greymon digivolve to – MetalGreymon!"

Taichi quickly ran out of the smoke and back to his sister and friends.

"Oh no, Jou is still in there!" Yamato said, running toward the black fog. He ran in and found Jou on the ground with little cuts on his arms and legs from the bats. "Jou!" the boy lifted his friend on his back and got him out of the fog, and when he got back also got his crest of friendship back. "Garurumon!"

"Right, Garurumon digivolve to – Weregarurumon!"

"Sora, I just realized how nice you look in that hat!" Mimi exclaimed. A crest also dropped down in front of her. "Hey, I didn't think that would happen!"

"Togemon digivolve to – Lillymon!"

"Oh, I wish it wouldn't be so dark right now," Hikari sighed, and there was a big light and the fog was gone, and a crest also fell down to her.

"Gatomon digivolve to – Angewomon!"

"It seems that every time one of us does something that relates to the crest that we had before, our crest comes back," Koushiro pointed out. His crest also then fell down to him.

"Kabuterimon digivolve to – MegaKabuterimon!"

"Your crests!" Myotismon exclaimed. "But that's impossible; they were destroyed!"

The other Digi-destined stood up and joined the other Digimon. They all de-digivolved and gave their spirits to Kouji and Takuya, allowing them to digivolve to EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon.

Myotismon stood surrounded by the Digimon, but he didn't seem worried at all once his black fog came back. "Well then, let the games begin."

To be continued!!!

Yeah, with the whole "Sore, that hat looks so good on you" thing… I couldn't think of something sincere for Mimi to say, so I just did that. And also, I'm not a Twilight fan, but I will admit that Edward does not look ANYTHING like Myotismon, but my friend who made up Mindy likes Twilight, so I decided to bring back some kind of funny/dumb thing for Mindy to say. Well, please review, and I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The Corrupted Power of Love

"Grisly Wing!" bats flew toward the gang of Digimon, but they weren't bothered by it at all.

"Ok, attack him all at once!" Taichi called. "That should do it!"

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

"Electro Shocker!"

"Terra Force!"

"Soul Banish!"

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Magna Missiles!"

"And last but certainly not least, Dragon Fire Crossbow!"

The attacks flew forward and toward Myotismon, but after the smoke cleared, the vampire Digimon was gone.

"Where did he go?" Izumi asked. "Wouldn't there be data around him after we defeated him?"

"Well there might not be, seeing as this isn't the Digimon we're used to; these guys are older, and therefore aren't the same way as the ones we've fought," Kouichi said.

"You would be right if only I had been defeated," a voice said behind them.

"NO!" Magnagarurumon yelled as he flew toward them. "Kouichi!"

"Oh be quiet, I know your powers are weakened in this fog, Warrior of Light," Myotismon said. "Crimson Lightning."

The lightning whip flew toward the Warrior of Light, sending him crashing to the ground de-digivolving.

"Kouji!" Kouichi yelled as his spirits flew back to his d-tector. "Execute, beast spirit evolution!" the Beast of Darkness landed in front of Myotismon and tensed up. "Ebony Blast!"

The blast rammed into the Digimon with much more force than usual.

"How did you get so powerful?" Myotismon stammered.

"You've forgotten in this black fog I am much stronger than usual, didn't you?"

"I must have over looked that," Myotismon said annoyed. "But do you really think you can still defeat me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" the Warrior of Darkness asked.

"Everyone, attack him at the same time!" Taichi called. "He's weakened right now!"

They all attacked and the attacks rammed into Myotismon, sending him flying back into the area where the fog wasn't covering.

"No! Not the sun!" Myotismon screamed as the bright afternoon sun shown down on him.

"Now, finish him off!" Yamato called.

"Right," JagerLowemon said. "Dark Master!" the Warrior of Darkness ran forward releasing a blast of dark energy from his mouth as he sliced through the evil Digimon.

"We did it!" they cheered.

"So does this mean you guys have to go to your time now?" Takeru asked.

"Takuya shook his head, "maybe we could stay a little longer."

"Takuya," a voice called. "Ugh, finally we found you!"

"Bokomon, Neemon!" Takuya exclaimed, but the celebration didn't last long when Myotismons voice came crashing over them.

"You may have won this battle digi-destined, but this was only a copy of my self, meaning it only had half the power, if not less! I'll be seeing all of you in the Digital world for the final battle – that is, if you can reach me, and defeat my new servant."

"Looks like we can't stay long," Kouji said. "We have another world to save, and we also have to find Kelly still."

"Oh dear," Bokomon said. "Do you think he might have gotten her?"

"No, she's the Warrior of Love and freakin' powerful; I don't think he would get past her," Izumi said. "And she's almost as pretty as me, and everyone knows that pretty girls are the most powerful."

"But we have a problem," Kouji said.

"What's that?" Junpei asked.

"How do we get back to the Digital World?"

"Yeah, maybe we'll have to find one of those portal things," Takuya said.

"What portal?" Taichi asked.

"Well, that's how we originally got back to the Digital World in our time, so maybe you guys have one of those here," Kouichi explained.

"Well, we haven't been to the Digital World since we saved it a few weeks ago, so I don't think we have anything like that; we don't even have a way back in," Koushiro said.

"So we'll just have to find another way in," Takuya said.

"Wait, but if we have to get back to the Digital World in our time, wouldn't we have to be in our time period first?" Tomoki asked.

"The little dudes got a point," Mindy said. "We could end up anywhere in the Digital World these guys saved, but then we'd have to find a way into our Digital World."

"I think we need to try and call Ophanimon," Takuya suggested. "She could help us out."

They headed back to the house to rest before they called Ophanimon.

"Back so soon?" Mr. Kido asked as they walked in the door.

"Yeah, we won, the world is saved, blah, blah, blah," Jou said.

"So now what are you guys going to do?" Mr. Kido asked.

"We're going to try to get back to our time, and we also have some stuff to settle, because our parents probably all think we're missing still," Takuya said.

"Oh, that's nice," Mr. Kido said.

"Well, call us if you need anything," Jou said as they all walked up stairs.

Takuya pulled out his D-tector and started pushing random buttons to try and figure out how to get it to work.

Ophanimons symbol came up on the screen and her voice crackled through, "Children, you defeated the evil, now you must come back as soon as possible."

"We know, but we don't know how to get back," Takuya said.

"I will open a portal to your time, the other Digi-destined must go with you to help fight the evil one," the Angel Warrior Digimon replied.

"We have to go back with you?" Taichi asked. "But our parents won't let us."

"We'll have to think of another way to get you guys there then, maybe you can just say it turns out the world isn't saved and you have to do that?" Takuya suggested.

"But that won't take a long time to save the world, and they'd probably get suspicious when they don't see any fire or smoke or any kind of fighting going on," Koushiro said.

"Well, we got back to the Digital World by being kidnapped, and everyone still thinks we're missing (except for Kouji of course)" Junpei said.

"You want us to make our parents think we've been kidnapped?" Sora asked.

"Maybe we can just tell them that something came up and we have to save the world and won't be back for a while," Yamato suggested.

"Maybe, but what if your mom and my parents want Takeru and Kari to stay behind?" Taichi asked.

"Well we can just tell them that we'll keep them safe and that they're essential to saving the world," Yamato said.

"We can try," they agreed.

They all called their parents and told them that there were Digimon attacking all over the world, and that they were the only ones who could stop them, so they were able to go after promising to be careful.

"Ophanimon, we need that portal now," Takuya said into his D-tector.

A violet and light blue portal came out of the screen and all of the children went through.

They landed outside of the place where they left the portal they fixed, and were amazed to find that they were all in one piece.

"Now, we gotta let people know that we're ok," Takuya said.

"But how do we tell them that we were kidnapped by a Digital Angel who wanted to take over a world in the computer, but we're ok now. And oh yeah, that we have to go back into the computer and stop a terrible digital Vampire that eats people?" Junpei asked.

"Sounds pretty believable to me," Kouji said sarcastically.

"Wait, your parents don't know about the Digital World?" Taichi asked.

"Yeah, I mean, they weren't attacked by evil Digimon," Takuya said. "Lucemon had gotten into our world for a few minutes as Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode, but they just thought it was some kind of dragon illusion."

"Oh, well that would explain why," Yamato said.

"And how are we supposed to tell them how we met these guys?" Kouji asked, pointing at the group

"Maybe we could tell them that the guy who kidnapped us kidnapped them to, and we escaped together," Izumi said.

"Maybe, but what about their parents?" Kouichi asked.

"Maybe we just have them man the portal – they can't do much of a worse job than you guys did anyway – and then we try to explain to our parents about what happened, and why we have to go," Takuya said.

"Maybe, but if time really has passed since we left after we came back to get your cell phones, my dad is gonna flip, and most likely ground me for life," Kouji said.

"Maybe if that happens I could come by with Garurumon and get you," Yamato suggested.

"Yeah, cause a giant blue and white dog is totally inconspicuous," Kouji said.

"Either that or you get stuck here while we save the Digital World," Takuya said.

Kouji sighed, "Fine."

They all went their separate ways while the Adventure gang sat by the portal and made sure no one stole it.

"Mom, I'm home," Takuya called as he walked in the door.

"Takuya, where have you been?" Mrs. Kanbara called as she rushed toward the front door.

"Yuriko, what's going on?" Mr. Kanbara asked from upstairs.

"Takuya is back!" she exclaimed.

Mr. Kanbara also rushed down the stairs toward their son.

"What happened?" Mr. Kanbara asked. "We've been looking for you for weeks!"

"Well, there's something I have to tell you," Takuya said. "But you may want to sit down; it's a long story."

"So you're telling me that there is a whole other world in the computer that you and some other kids went to, and you turned into Digital Monsters and fought evil Digimon?" Mr. Kanbara asked in disbelief.

"Uh, yeah," he replied.

"Well, when did this happen?" Yuriko asked.

"Back on the day of that Dragon Illusion thing… Oh yeah, and that wasn't an illusion, it was real."

"So why are you telling us all of this now? And why didn't you tell us sooner?" Mr. Kanbara asked.

"Well, it didn't seem like you would believe me, and the person that kidnapped me wasn't really a person; it was the evil Digimon that we fought at the end of our little adventure thing and destroyed."

"So you were kidnapped by a Digimon?" Yuriko asked.

"Um, actually, an Angel Digimon," Takuya corrected, "And now there's another evil Digimon, and me and my friends have to go back and fight it, or else our friend Kelly will be stuck in the Digital World forever, being forced to serve Myotismon for the rest of her life. And all of the friends we made there will be destroyed and Myotismon will be able to get into our world and destroy it to."

"So are you asking permission to go back to this other world and put yourself in danger?" Mr. Kanbara asked.

"Um, yeah, kind of, but my spirit will protect me, for I wield the spirits of the Legendary Warrior of Fire, Agunimon and BurningGreymon!"

"Well, I'm not to thrilled with the idea of you going into some unknown world and fighting evil monsters, but if the fate of both worlds depends on it, I guess it's fine with me," Mr. Kanbara said.

"I'm fine with it to, but just as long as you bring enough clean underwear," Yuriko said.

"Yes, you're the greatest!" Takuya exclaimed hugging his parents. "I promise I'll come back in one piece… maybe two, but still, I'll come back alive."

After everyone talked to their parents and explained why they had to leave, they met up at the portal – well, everyone except Kouji of course.

"Ok Yamato, I think you should go get him now," Taichi said as the sun was going down.

"Right," Yamato said.

Gabumon Digivolved to Garurumon and Yamato hopped on his back and they started running toward Koujis house – after of course getting directions.

Kouji stared out his window, waiting for Garurumon to show up when he saw the giant dog running toward the house from the end of the street.

He opened his window, and just as Yamato steered Garurumon under the window ceil, Kouji jumped out and landed on the giant wolf.

"I guess he didn't like the idea of you going back," Yamato said.

"Well, he was more upset that I walked through a tree," Kouji replied. "Apparently some homeless guy went to the police station after he saw me, so I got busted, and now my dad and step mom think I'm crazy."

"Ah, they'll get over it," Yamato said.

"Yeah, in a million years."

They continued on in silence until they reached the park with the others.

"So, now we go back and fight Myotismon again I guess," Takuya said as he walked over to the portal. He pressed his hand against it, making light blue and violet data form around his hand. "Just stay close, and whatever you do; don't get lost," he warned.

They all walked into the circle of data, and after Takuya said "Digital World" they found themselves back where Kouji, Mindy, and Kelly started when they first went for this adventure.

"This is your Digital World?" Taichi asked, looking around at the rocky terrain, and the forest to one side of them. "Where's all the desert stuff and cacti?"

"We don't have any desert, it's mostly Rocky Mountains and forest," Izumi explained.

"Well, well, I see you finally made it," Myotismons voice said.

"Come out and fight Myotismon!" Taichi yelled.

"Or how about you come to me?" the voice suggested. "That is, if you can get to me."

"This is going to be much harder than I'd hoped," Taichi sighed.

"Did you really think it would be easy?" Kouji asked.

"Maybe we should get to the Forest Terminal," Izumi suggested. "The Celestial Digimon might be able to help us."

They went on their way to the Forest Terminal while they explained to the other Digi-destined about the Celestial Digimon.

"There's the castle," Takuya said, pointing off to a shining crystal tower off in the distance.

They ran toward the tower and knocked on the door, only to be greeted by Sorcerymon once again.

"Children, you have come back, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, and Cherubimon have been waiting for your arrival," he said.

"He looks just like Wizardmon," Hikari whispered to Gatomon.

"Yeah, that's because he's Sorcerymon," Gatomon replied.

They followed Sorcerymon down the hall once again, and into the room where they first freed Seraphimon from his ceiling prison.

"Children, I expect you have good news," Cherubimon said as they entered the room.

"Well, we were hoping that you could maybe tell us where Myotismon was," Takuya said.

"That we do not know," Seraphimon said.

"But we do know of someone who might be able to tell you," Ophnimon said. "There is a new Digimon who has been causing terror throughout the Digital World, and we think if you could capture her, she may tell you where Myotismon is hiding."

"But she is a very powerful Digimon, her power may even suppress our own," Seraphimon warned.

"Well looks like that's why these guys are here," Junpei said motioning to the other Digi-destined.

"Yes, but even they may not have the power to defeat this Digimon, she is like nothing we have ever seen before, actually more powerful than Lucemon," Ophanimon said.

"Children, if you run into her you must be very careful," Cherubimon warned. "We think she might have gotten to Kelly and handed her over to Myotismon."

"We will, but it looks like we may end up running into her when we go to rescue Kelly then," Mindy said. "There's no way I'm leaving her with Myotismon."

"Do you know what this Digimons name is?" Izumi asked.

"No, everyone she attacks dies, so no one has been able to tell us anything about her, but she has one attack that will turn you against each other, so you must be careful, and don't let her use that attack," Seraphimon said.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to find Myotismon on our own then," Takuya said disappointed.

"I'm sorry we can't be of more help, but please, try your hardest and keep us updated," Ophanimon said.

Sorcerymon walked them to the door and they said their goodbyes.

"Do you guys always have to walk this much?" Taichi asked as they walked around, following train tracks.

"Well, sometimes we take Trailmon, but besides that yeah," Takuya replied.

"What're Trailmon?" Sora asked.

"They're train Digimon with attitude," Izumi explained. "Well, some have attitude."

"So you guys got to come to a version of the Digital world with trains?!" Mimi exclaimed. "That's just cruel; we had to walk through the hot, blazing desert most of the time."

"Hey," Izumi stopped. "I think Breezy Village is up ahead," she said, looking at where the tracks parted ways.

"What's Breezy Village?" Hikari asked.

"That's where I first Digivolved to Kazemon," Izumi said.

"But don't forget that I had to come and save you guys after Woodmon was to powerful for you," Kouji reminded the girl.

"We would've been just fine if you hadn't shown up," Junpei said.

"Yeah, then why did Izumi de-digivolve and you had gotten slapped by an over grown tree branch?" Kouji said.

"Kouji, don't be rude," Kouichi scolded.

Kouji flashed his brother an angry look, but he knew he had to listen to him; he was the older of the twins.

"Kouichi, where were you when we first came to the Digital World?" Takuya asked in relief. "You could've saved us so many rude comments!"

"Well, I was here, but just not as myself," Kouichi reminded.

They reached Breezy Village, but the Mung tree had fallen branches, and the flowers and grass were torn out from the ground, some houses were flipped over, but the worst part was the Floramon lying on the ground.

"Floramon, what happened?" Izumi yelled as she rushed to the flower Digimon.

"Oh, it was awful, that evil Digimon just came through here saying that we had to bow down to Myotismon or else we would be destroyed. The Mushroomon just went to fight her, but I don't think they'll last long against her," one of the Floramon said weakly.

"You guys stay here, we'll handle this one," Izumi said to the Adventure gang.

They all spirit evolved and rushed in the direction the Floramon pointed them in.

"Now, bow down to the new ruler of the Digital World, Lord Lucemon!" a female voice ordered.

"Never," the voice of Woodmon said.

"Woodmon!" Kazemon yelled as she ran out into the clearing.

"Kazemon, you must get away, she'll destroy you and your friends," Woodmon said.

"Ah, so you finally came back did you?" the Digimon asked.

"Oh dear," Bokomon said. "It can't be."

"It can't be what?" they asked.

"That's Deathmon, the human spirit of the Legendary Warrior of Hate," Bokomon explained.

"What does that mean?" Agunimon asked.

"He means that the evil Digimon terrorizing the Digital World and forcing everyone to bow down the Lucemon is Kelly," Kouji replied.

"You got that right, puppy," Deathmon replied. "But you won't live to tell anyone else."

To be continued

Yes it finally happened! Kelly as joined the dark side!

Well, maybe she'll be good again, and what about the Digital World? Will Kelly destroy it, and all the Digimon, or will they be able to stop her. Well, you'll just have to find out in the next chapter! I'm going to try to get it up as soon as I can, but I'm gonna be really bust this week, and my sister is going to probably need her computer a lot this week, but I will write when I can. Please review… it would be amazingly awesome.


	14. Chapter 14

OMG, I'm soooooooo sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I found this fan fic, and I've been reading it non-stop, but I just got to the last updated chapter, so for now I am going to be writing as much as I can to get more done. Again, sorry it took so long!

Chapter 14

A Plea from a Friend

"That's Kelly?" Takuya asked in disbelief.

"Sad but true," Freezmon replied, almost in tears.

"But either way she's still our enemy," Kouji said. "We just have to get the spirits of hate away from her and she'll be fine, like with Kouichi."

"Well, if you say so," Beetlemon said.

"I'll take care of her," Lowemon said. "Shadow Meteor!"

Deathmon quickly jumped out of the way and ended up behind Lowemon. "Gotta be faster than that, Broken Heart Attack!"

The hearts were just like Venusmons, but they were black and broken in half instead of pink and whole, but they did even more damage than Venusmons.

Lowemon de-digivolved back into Kouichi and collapsed on the ground.

"Kouichi!" Lobomon yelled. "That's it, you're no friend of mine anymore, Lobomon Kendo!" The warrior charged Deathmon, but she quickly drew her black, heavy sword and countered his attack, and they got into an epic battle with swords; until she used her 'Blade of Despair' attack, and also sent him to the ground de-digivolving.

"Ok, it's our turn," Kazemon, Beetlemon, and Kumamon all said together, then they slide evolved to their Beast Spirits.

They used their combo attack that they used against Icedevimon, but Deathmon got out of MetalKabuterimons shooting range just before he fired, and her broken hearts slammed into each of them, also causing them to de-digivolve.

"That's it, Pyro Tornado!" the Warrior of Fire yelled, but he didn't have any luck either, for she also used her blade of despair on him and he also de-digivolved, leaving Mindy to finish her best friend.

"Come now Mindy, you wouldn't attack me," Deathmon said. "You were always the nice one."

"But if I can defeat you, that'd stop you from hurting anyone else," Freezmon said. "And you're not Kelly anymore; you're a sick monster! Time Dust!" the dust flew from her wings and froze Deathmon, but she didn't waist a single moment before slide evolving to Cannonmon. "Time to end your reign of terror, but please forgive me, Ticking Doom!" the attack shattered Deathmons ears, making her fall to the ground.

"Deathmon, retreat now, you will defeat them later, but right now you must retreat," Myotismons voice said, lifting Deathmon up into the sky.

"No, Kelly!" Cannonmon called, flying up into the air after her friend, but she was too late, for Myotismon had already carried her off to his hideout.

The girl landed gracefully on the floor, de-digivolving.

"Mindy, what happened?" Taichi asked running toward the girl with the rest of his gang and the Floramon in pursuit.

"The evil Digimon that has been terrorizing everyone is my best friend Kelly," Mindy explained. "She was turned evil by Myotismon, and now she wants to kill all of us."

"C'mon, lets get the others somewhere safe, then we can discuss what to do about Kelly," Taichi suggested.

"Ok, Mindy replied.

Kouji opened his eyes, but raised his hand in front of them to block the blinding light coming in through the window directly across from him.

"Oh, your awake!" a cheerful voice said from across the room.

He sat up slowly and looked around the little room, only to discover it was a house… well, the smallest house he'd ever seen.

He thought about what had happened for a minute, and when he remembered who had attacked them he grew furious. Myotismon had turned their friend against them, which wasn't as bad as Cherubimon turning his own brother against him and having them nearly kill each other, but it was still bad.

He remembered the voice he'd heard, and quickly looked over to see who it belonged to, and as he thought, it was a Floramon, standing directly in front of the small door.

"Some of your friends are waiting for you outside at the tree," the Floramon said.

"Ok," Kouji said, standing up and leaning over the get out the small door.

Mindy sat against the big tree with her face in her hands; she had obviously been crying about her friends' betrayal, but Kouji wasn't going to say anything. Sora was trying to comfort the girl, but wasn't having much luck.

"Hey, Kouji, nice to see you're up without turning into a Digimon this time," Takuya teased when he saw the boy.

"Yeah, laugh it up. At least I got turned into a Digimon by saving someone else," Kouji said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Takuya asked.

"You left us after your plan went wrong – remember!"

"Well, I couldn't stay after you nearly died!" Takuya yelled back offended.

"But you could've made a different plan, or we could've run away which would have been the logical thing to do."

"Sorry," Kouichi squeaked out quietly.

Both boys looked at him; they had forgotten all about the fact that Kouichi was actually Duskmon, and that he was partly responsible for his brothers near death experience.

"So, when do we eat?" Junpei asked, walking out of his own little house and over to the group.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind some of that Floramon soup stuff," Izumi said.

"We'll make up a big batch right now!" the Floramon said rushing into one of the houses.

"I can't believe Kelly is evil," Mindy said. "I mean, I always knew she would do something stupid, because she was always talking about how no one cared for her, and she said she was shocked to get the spirits of love, but I never thought she would go and turn to the dark side."

"Hey, Mindy, Kelly didn't do this to herself, Myotismon did," Takuya said. "And that's why we have to fight her so we can help her, all she really needs is some fractal code digitizing, and she'll be fine."

"Yeah, it worked on Kouichi, and Cherubimon had a pretty big grip on him, I'm positive that it'll work on Kelly to," Izumi said.

"And I even had the Spirits of Darkness, which is defiantly more evil than the Spirits of Love," Kouichi added. "If we can just get Venusmon to come back out, it'll be fine."

"Thanks guys," Mindy said, whipping tears from her cheeks.

"So all we have to do is get the spirits of hate away from her, but it might be harder than it sounds," Takuya said.

"Or maybe we don't have to get them away from her, but just purify them," Kouji said. "Cause Hate is the opposite of Love, so that means that if we can purify the hate, it will turn back to love."

"So, how do you suggest we get her back to our side?" Taichi asked.

"Well, it seems logical that we just do what we always do and attack all at once and then if that doesn't work…" Takuya said, pausing to scratch the back of his head. "…We just hope we can win."

"Yeah, some plan," Sora said. "What are you guys whispering about?" she asked, turning to Kouji, Kouichi, and Mindy, who had been yapping on between them selves the whole time.

"You guys distract her," Kouji said. "The three of us can handle it from there."

The Warriors of Lights expression of serious, and his eyes widened, making the whole thing seem much more dramatic than it really was.

"Buddy, again with the dramatics!" Takuya yelled.

Kouji smirked, but it quickly faded and he turned back to his normal serious expression.

"But how do we find her?" Yamato asked.

"Well, normally with these evil Legendary Warriors it's harder to find them than avoid them, so we should probably just wander around for a while and wait for her to find us," Junpei said.

They decided to continue on looking for Myotismon while they waited for Kelly to find them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"FOOL!" Myotismon yelled, slashing with his blood-red whip. "How could you be so close to losing to them?"

"Lord Myotismon, I'm sorry. It was that Beast Spirit; she was to powerful," Deathmon explained, gripping her left arm where the whip slashed her.

"Well then get rid of her!" Myotismon yelled in anger, again aiming his whip. "Need I remind you what will happen if those warriors get in my way? I can easily turn you back to one of them if I wanted to, so don't fail me again!"

"Yes Lord Myotismon, I won't fail you again."

"Good, now go find and destroy them!"

Deathmon floated out of the under ground layer and back to the outside world to find her former team mates and destroy them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So this is how you found the bad guys you needed to fight?" Taichi asked as both groups of Digi-destined wandered through the forest.

"Yeah pretty much, except with Duskmon; he was the only one that we had to run away from and he still found us," Takuya said.

Kouichi gave him an apologetic look.

"I finally found you!" a voice said.

"I think she found us," Junpei said quietly.

"Yeah, are you guys ready?" Takuya asked.

Everyone nodded and spirit evolved, with the original Digi-destined helping their partners to Digivolve to their Champion, then Ultimate forms.

They all attacked from the front, but while Deathmon was distracted with that, Lobomon, Lowemon, and Freezmon all jumped her from the side and back, but she sensed them and jumped out of the way, causing the three warriors to slam into each other.

"You really thought that those attacks would really work on me?" she asked. "Pathetic!"

"HOWLING LASER!"

"SHADOW METOER!"

Both attacks flew at her from either side, but she quickly leaped into the air, and the attacks slammed into the twins, causing them to fly back, but also doing a good amount of damage from the opposite elements hitting them with so much force.

"You guys ok?" Agunimon asked.

"We're fine," Kouji replied. "Just keep fighting."

"Right, PYRO TORNADO!!" the Fire attack flew at Deathmon, but failed to hit her with its full power, but it barely nicked the bottom of her cape.

"TEMPEST TWIST!" the furious tornado of kicks hit Deathmon once, but she ducked down and sent Kazemon slamming into a tree.

"FROZEN TUNDRA!" an icicle with a white bear head on it dropped down and scrapped Deathmons shoulder, but not much else.

"THUNDER FIST!" a fist of furious thunder slammed down on the ground, causing the forest floor to crumble beneath the Warrior of Hate. She fell to her knees, but before she could stand, there was a small dagger shoved in font of her throat.

"It's over, Kelly," Freezmon said, her blue-green eyes flashing with seriousness.

"My name is not Kelly; it's Deathmon," the evil Warrior corrected. "And it's not over until I say it's over! Slide Evolution!" In the place of Deathmon was a Indigo Digimon with bandages covering her whole torso, and the bottom of her arms, along with all of her face but her eyes. "MummyDeathmon."

"Oh dear, it's MummyDeathmon," Bokomon said. "She is the Beast Spirit of Hate, and can turn anyone to her side with her 'Claw of Betrayal' attack. She also has black feathers that come from her dark angelic wings. She is defiantly bad news."

"Come on, MetalGreymon, take her down!" Taichi called.

"MEGA CLAW!" a claw flew off of MetalGreymons hand and wrapped around MummyDeathmon, followed by the attacks of his fellow Digimon friends, but none of the attacks seemed to have effect on the Digimon.

"SHADOW FEATHERS!" the black feathers flew from the black angel wings and stabbed at the Adventure Digimon, causing them to de-digivolve back to their rookie forms.

"Guys, Beast Spirits," Takuya said, and they all slide evolved to their Beasts.

"HOWLING STAR!" Kendogarurumon sprang forward, charging at MummyDeathmon before he heard Takuyas warning.

"CLAW OF BETRAYAL!" the evil warrior said, getting ready to slash the warrior of light with her attack the second he got close enough to her.

"WILD FIRE TSUNAMI!" the rain of Fire crashed into MummyDeathmon, making her lose her attack and giving Kouji a chance to slice at her.

"AVALANCH AXES!" the Beast of Ice yelled, slamming down on the Digimon hard with his axes before she could get up.

"Ok, we almost have her," Takuya said.

"I don't think so!" a voice called from the sky.

"Myotismon!" Taichi exclaimed.

"Right you are," the voice replied, taking the form of a Vampire Digimon in front of the gang.

Cannonmon rushed forward and grabbed MummyDeathmon by her short hair, holding her cannon gun to the Digimons head. "Don't come any closer, or else Hatred here gets it."

She didn't plan on really shooting her, but she wanted to seem like she wouldn't have any second thoughts about it.

"Go ahead, she failed me again, so I have no interest in keeping her with me; I was going to kill her anyway," Myotismon said. "I've found someone else to serve me, and I know they will be much better suited for the job."

"Yeah, than why don't you have them come out and fight us instead of coming to face us yourself?" BurningGreymon asked.

"Because, first I had to come and get them," Myotismon said, eyeing the group. "But, it seems you are ready to kill me if I make a move closer, so I won't try right now, but I will be back."

He disappeared into a sky, leaving bats flying around everywhere.

"What was that all about?" Zephyrmon asked, turning back into Izumi.

"I have no clue," MetalKabuterimon replied, also de-digivolving into Junpei.

"So now what are we supposed to do?" Mindy asked, putting MummmyDeathmon on the ground. "It seems like he might be after one of us."

"Well, we just be careful, and hope we find him before he finds us again," Kouichi said.

"And what are we supposed to do about her?" Kouji asked, pointing to MummyDeathmon.

"Well, we can't get the evil Spirits away from her unless the Data is showing, so we just gotta find another way to do it," Takuya said.

"We should probably make camp for the night; it's getting late," Izumi said.

"Yeah, and maybe we can find some Meat Apples!" Junpei exclaimed.

They went off to get fire wood and find some Meat Apples somewhere, while the Adventure gang stayed behind with Mindy to watch MummyDeathmon, and make sure she didn't wake up and leave.

"What are Meat Apples?" Taichi asked Mindy.

Mindy shrugged, "beats me."

After about a half an hour the gang came back with wood and tons of Meat Apples.

The Adventure gang stared at the strange white apples.

"What are these?" Sora asked.

"They're Meat Apples," Takuya explained. "They taste like meat!"

"Oh," Mimi said, picking one up and taking a big bite out of it.

"NO!" the Frontier gang yelled, but they were too late.

Mimi spit out the bite of apple, "That's disgusting! How do you eat these things?"

"You're supposed to cook them," Izumi said.

"Oh," Mimi said. "Well that would've been nice to know!"

After about 2 hours of telling stories and eating Meat Apples they all went to bed, but of course when everyone went to sleep, someone else woke up, very worried about what Myotismon would say when he found out she had lost, so she decided to run, and never stop running until she found somewhere safe.

She stopped in the heart of the forest, where the trees were thick, and the leaves covered up the light from the moons. She took this chance to de-digivolve back into Deathmon, and wondered why those other warriors had helped her? They were her enemy – or that's what Myotismon said. Did he lie to her? He wouldn't!

She decided to ask him, so she went toward his layer, unaware of the wolf-like Digimon following her with curiosity.

She entered into the hole that lead down to the layer and the wolf Digimon followed down in pursuit, trying to keep his balance down the steep slope.

"Aw, Deathmon, I see you've dared to return," Myotismon said as she entered into a big room. "I thought for sure that those Digi-destiend really were going to kill you, but I guess I can't expect them to do that, seeing as you were their partner."

"You were going to let them kill me?" Deathmon asked in disbelief.

"Well, I would have killed you anyway, so I figured I'd let them do the work for me, but if you really would rather I destroyed you myself I'd-"

"Stop right there, Myotismon," the wolf Digimon said, stepping out into the opening that lead into the main room. The light from the moon coming into the hole above him shown down on him, making his white and purple armor shine.

"Ah, Lobomon, I see you've decided to join us," Myotismon said with a grin. "I'd hoped you would come of your own free will."

"What do you mean by that?" the Warrior asked, pulling out his saber.

"Well, I've been waiting for someone powerful to help me take over this world, and it seems like your siblings have also been to the dark side, so I decided on you to join me, cause what could be better than having the _triplets_ have even more in common, like helping to destroy this world?"

"I don't have a _triplet_, only a twin," Lobomon corrected. "And what do you care about what happened with Kouichi?"

"I care because it'd only be fair to your dear siblings if you were also on my side at some point."

"I only have a brother! No more than that, why do you keep saying 'siblings'?"

"Because, I know something you don't; like the fact that you have a sister," Myotismon replied.

"You're lying!" the Warrior accused. "Why would I not know about her?"

"The same reason you didn't know about your brother!" Myotismon said. "Your father hid her from you, and he was actually going to tell you the day you left for the Digital World."

_Could this be an answer to my question _Deathmon wondered?

"You're lying, my father would have told me when he found out I knew Kouichi!" Lobomon said, wondering if he should believe the Digimon or not.

"I tell you the truth, and she is someone that you know also," the Vampire replied.

"He's telling the truth," Deathmon said. "I know her personally."

"Then where is she?" Lobomon asked.

"She is in danger, and you need to save her by defeating me," she replied. "And then she will come out, and help you defeat Myotismon."

"Well, to bad you won't remember this conversation at all," Myotismon said. "Because you will soon be joining me in my rein of terror throughout the Digital World!"

"I don't think so," Lobomon said, pushing the button on his saber and making a beam of light blue light shoot out from it. He charged at Myotismon, and to his surprise, Deathmon helped him.

"Lobomon, get out of here while you still can!" she called to him. "I'll hold him off!"

He turned to run, but looked back at her and she gave him a reassuring look. "I'll be right behind you," she said, and Lobomon jumped out of the tunnel and through the huge hole in the ground.

"BLADE OF DESPAIR!" the black sword glowed red, and shot a steaming red sword at the Vampire, and while he was distracted she made her escape out of the hole, just before the tunnel collapsed.

"You ok?" Lobomon asked the Digimon.

She nodded in response, "now I am. I was so confused, but I know why I came here now."

"We'd better get back before the others realize we're gone," Lobomon said, looking at the moons going down on the horizon.

"You go ahead, I still have some things I need to sort out on my own for a while," she replied.

"You sure?" he asked, and she nodded in response. Lobomon slide evolved to KendoGarurumon and put his wheels on the ground, and sped of in the direction of the area where they made their camp.

Deathmon looked on as he disappeared in the distance before she turned her own way deep into the forest. _I think I know the answer to my question now, but I have to be sure._

To be continued

Well, I wanted to have a twist where Kouji was bad, but I wasn't sure if I should or not, but maybe if I feel like making this a few chapters longer. And yes, Kouji and Kouichi have a triplet sister!!! (My idea) who she is? You'll just have to find out in the next chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The Final Battle and Hamburgers!

Kendogarurumon raced along through the forest, maneuvering out of the way of trees and bushes.

"Warrior of Light, you shall betray, you shall become one of evil, you will not resist the power it has," a scratchy voice said.

Kouji stopped, slightly skidding across the grass. "Who's there?" he asked.

"You need not know who I am, but where I am, for I will kill if you decline my offer."

"Then I'd rather die than except your offer to join Myotismon."

"It is not you who would die, for you see; Lord Myotismon will send me off to kill your friends, one by one until the hatred in your heart boils over and you give in to the power."

"I can't let you do that," the Warrior replied threateningly.

"Well you don't have a choice, because either way you will join us, even if we have to force you."

Kouji slide evolved into Lobomon, figuring he'd have better luck of winning a battle with his sword. "Show yourself, coward."

"A coward am I?" the voice asked amused. "I don't show myself for just the sight of me will make you tremble in fear, for I am Reepermon, with my Death Scythe attack, you'll be dead before you can even take a breath."

Lobomon looked around him as the voice echoed through the silent forest. The only sound was that of Reepermon chuckling. The noise of the laughter was high pitched and scratchy, making the owner of it sound like a ghost. He closed his eyes and listened intently on where he could hear the Digimon, and jumped up when he heard rustling in the bushes. "Howling Laser!" the laser shot into a bush, and out jumped a Digimon in a black cloak that covered his face, and his bony legs were bright green, and his hands held on tight to a long Scythe.

Lobomon jumped back, not in fear, but in shock at the floating head in the hood of the cloak.

The Warrior pulled out his saber and the blade inside of it shot up, ready to slice through anyone or anything that threatened its bearer.

"Please, put your weapon away, I don't wish to harm you, but if you decline you will leave me no choice."

"What reason would I have to join Myotismon?" Lobomon asked. "Even if he sent more minions after us, we would only defeat them anyway."

"He could tell you the truth about your sister," Reepermon reasoned. "You'll never learn anything about her without his help, and you know it."

Lobomon considered this for a moment, _NO! _He mentally kicked himself. _Myotismon is evil. I have to sister. He lied._

"He did not lie to you, I have met her myself. She's very powerful, and put up a big fight when Myotismon turned her to his side."

Lobomon scowled at him. "I guess I can just find out about her myself then."

"Suit yourself, but you know I won't be able to go back to Lord Myotismon empty handed," Reepermon said, getting ready to attack with his scythe. "Death Scythe," he said, his voice getting even more scratchy and deeper than it was. A giant image of the blade on his scythe shot out and sped toward the Warrior of Light.

"HOWLING BLASTER!" a ray of blue fire crashed into the image of the blade.

"Hey, Kouji!" a voice called.

The Warrior turned to see Yamato riding toward him on Garurumon.

He turned back to Reepermon with an annoyed expression. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I saw you were gone so I figured I'd come after you," Yamato said. "Where were you anyway?"

"I was following Kelly; she went back to Myotismon and was heartbroken when she found out that he wanted her dead."

"And you found Reepermon instead?" Yamato asked, hopping off of Garurumon.

"No. I found where Myotismon has been hiding out, and I also found out that I'm not really a twin."

"You're not?" Yamato asked confused. "Kouichi sure looks a lot like you then."

"I'm a triplet apparently." Lobomon replied. "I have a sister."

"What?" Yamato asked, but before Kouji would respond another image of a blade when speeding at them.

They jumped out of the way as the blade cut through a big line of trees.

"I'll explain more later, but right now we gotta beet this guy," Lobomon said, loading the laser built into his arm. "HOWLING LASER!" the laser of light shot from his arm and directly toward Reepermon, but the grim reaper Digimon only blocked it off with his blade.

"HOWLING BLASTER!"

The fire again came from Garurumons mouth and flew at Reepermon, but that attack had the same effect that Koujis did.

"Slide evolution – KendoGarurumon."

"Now, finish him off!" Yamato called as the two digimon did their attacks together from different directions, hoping that it would be able to stop Reepermon dead in his tracks, but he easily jumped into the air and allowed the attacks to hit the other Digimon, sending them flying back into trees.

"Garurumon!" Yamato cried.

Garurumon slowly stood, only to be confronted by Reepermon, with the scythe raised high about the wolf type Digimons head. "Death Scythe!" Garurumon braced himself for impact, knowing that there would be no hope to get out fast enough, but then an even bigger shadow fell over him, and the attack stopped.

"Kouji!" Yamato yelled, rushing over to the circle of data falling to the ground.

"I really should stop doing that, shouldn't I?" Kouji asked weakly.

Yamato shook his head, "You saved Garurumon. You risked your own life to save him."

"If you don't mind, Myotismon is awaiting my return with his package," Reepermon interrupted.

"Garurumon, finish him!" Yamato yelled.

Garurumon nodded, "Garurumon digivolve to – WereGarurumon!" the werewolf Digimon leaped into action, "WOLF CLAW!" the attack flew toward Reepermon faster than the speed of light, giving him to time to evade it with his scythe.

"Now, finish him off!" Yamato called.

"HALF MOON KICK!" the Digimon jumped up and started spinning and kicking at the same time before he landed, sending Reepermon deeper and deeper into the ground.

Reepermon dissolved into small particles of data, and then fully vanished into the air.

"Well, well, I never thought that you would be able to beet Reepermon," Myotismons voice said. "But you pesky digi-destined will not live to tell the tale of it."

Bats started flying out at them everywhere from the full moon, and in the middle of them came Myotismon and an invisible path of shadows.

WereGarurumon got ready to battle, but was too weak from the battle with Reepermon and de-digivolved back into Gabumon.

"WereGarurumon!" Yamato exclaimed.

"I'm fine, Yamato. Just exhausted," Gabumon reassured.

_We have to get out of here. Gabumon can't fight, and Kouji is to weak to spirit evolve,_ Yamato thought, trying to figure out a way to get away from Myotismon, when suddenly, he didn't have to think anymore, because hundreds of black feathers suddenly flew at Myotismon.

"Kid, get Kouji out of here," MummyDeathmon called, flying toward Myotismon and slide evolving into Deathmon and drawing her sword.

"But why would you help us?" Yamato asked, a bit confused as to why their enemy would come to help them.

"It doesn't matter," she replied, slashing at Myotismon. "He's after Kouji, so get out of here before he gets him."

Yamato looked up at her for a moment, still not sure why she would be helping them, but when he saw Myotismon slash at her with the whip he realized that this was his only chance, so he got Kouji on his shoulders and rushed out of the battle field with Gabumon right behind, blasting off the few bats that decided to follow them.

"You'll never get him," Deathmon said as she pulled out her sword.

"How do you know for sure?" Myotismon asked. "I've gotten a lot of things that you said I wouldn't. Like you for example."

Deathmons glare got even more vicious as she remembered when she had been kidnapped by Myotismon.

_Dark clouds spread over the sky. Kelly had just found her way home after waking up in Boston MA, and was ready for a nice shower after walking for days._

_She changed her cloths at least, thinking it was terrible to have to wear the same purple shorts and white skulled t-shirt for so long._

_She looked out the window and saw the clouds moving in fast, as if someone were blowing them toward her house, but then a great shadow came out from the black fog and crashed through the window._

_She jumped back just in time so no glass stabbed her, but when she looked at the shadow, she saw it had taken the form of a vampire with light blue skin and blonde hair. He wore a red mask shaped like a bat that stuck out in the back of his head. He also has a old fashioned top like those French soldiers were, but it was dark blue, and the sleeves poofed out on the top and then got tight all the way down to his black hands. He had huge boots in which one had a metal bat on it, and the other a skull._

_He looked down at her with a big grin on his face._

"_Who're you?" Kelly asked, stepping back a bit, but grabbing onto her D-tector, she hoped she wouldn't have to Spirit Evolve for the sake of her family finding out._

"_I am Myotismon," the strange man said. "I have come to find you; because you see, I need your help to take over the Digital World."_

"_As if I'd help a creep like you," Kelly snorted, and grabbed her D-tector. "Execute! Beast Spirit – " before she could finish she felt a burning whip wrap around her waist, instantly picking her up off of the floor. She held on tight to her D-tector, but without being able to slash the data she wouldn't be able to Spirit Evolve._

"_You WILL come with me!" he insisted, and he flew off out the window, still holding onto the whip._

_After they re-entered the Digital World, Kelly found herself in an underground layer somewhere. She was chained to a wall, and her feet were dangling above the floor… well, they should have been just above the floor; if the floor weren't about 100 feet under her._

_The layer went on until it hit the core of the Digital World it looked like, seeing the purple and black swirls on the bottom of the floor._

_Two big wooden doors flew open and Myotismon walked in with two faces that Kelly didn't think she would see again; Teddytailmon and Whiskeretmon._

"_So, have you thought about my offer?" Myotismon asked._

"_I will never join you," Kelly scowled. "Not in a million years."_

"_Well then I guess you'll just stay here forever."_

"_My friends are on their way right now, you'll see!" Kelly said as Myotismon walked up to her._

_He held up her chin in his hand, not allowing her to turn away. "Oh, you poor little dear," he said. "Your 'friends' as you call them left you. They aren't even worried about you."_

"_You're lying!" she accused, but something in the back of her mind told her that he was telling the truth, and that they really had forgotten about her._

"_I wish I was," he said sadly. "But they have met new friends, even your old friend, what was her name? Oh, Mindy, has moved on."_

"_She wouldn't!" Kelly yelled, breaking free from his grasp. "Mindy and I have known each other to long for her to just forget about me! And even if she did, it's not like I care… everyone always forgets about me."_

_Myotismon smiled slyly, but went back to his fake frown, "Yes, everyone does. You wondered why the Spirits of Love chose you, well it's simple; where ever there is love, there is, rejection, loneliness, frustration… there is Hate."_

_Kelly looked at him in surprise, wondering how he knew that she felt all those things. Her parents had always forgotten about her, leaving her behind, never having time for her, and always putting her sisters first. _

"_Wondering how I knew?" the Digimon asked. "I know everything of course! I am here and there; I can be in two places at the same time, even two timelines at the same time!"_

"_So if you have all this power, what do you want me for?"_

"_I need your help because of your power, for my power is only half of what yours could be if you allowed me to help you," he lied._

"_Then give me the power," Kelly said, believing Myotismons lies._

_Myotismon smiled, "as you wish."_

"You only got me because you lied!" Deathmon yelled. "You tricked me, and that made the Spirits of Hate come out."

"Well, what's done is done," he snickered. "And you're the one who agred to following me, so don't complain."

Deathmon growled, "you lied to me though, doesn't that count for something?!"

"And it was you who chose to believe those lies."

Deathmon had enough talking, and charged the Digimon with her sword, only to get thrown back by the whip.

"GRISLEY WING!" the vampire Digimon sent bats flying at the Warrior, causing her to shield herself with her arms as they nibbled away.

"BROKEN HEART ATTACK!" she yelled as the broken hearts flew out a destroyed the bats. She again pulled out her sword and charged at Myotismon, evading the bats that flew at her. "You lied to me! My friends didn't forget, they were stuck there battling you!"

"People lie, get over it," the Digimon replied calmly, pulling out his whip and slashing it at her.

Out of anger toward the whip that had slashed her so many times she sliced it in half with her black sword. "BLADE OF DESPAIR!" she yelled, and a red, smoking shape of the blade fired at Myotismon, and he barely dodged it.

"You little pest!" he yelled. "I should've destroyed you when I had the chance!"

More bats flew at her, but she slashed away at them with her sword.

"Hey, Kelly, we came to help!" Takuya called, running out of the forest with the rest of the gang.

They all Spirit Evolved and joined in the battle, all sending their attacks at the target.

"Where's Kouji?" Deathmon asked Agunimon as she gracefully landed on the ground next to him.

"The others stayed behind to keep an eye on him, and they can fight off anyone that tries to get him.

"Good," she said, turning back to Myotismon. She raised her sword above her head, "Everyone, send your power into my sword."

Everyone did as they were told, figuring that she would know best how to defeat Myotismon after working for him over the past couple of weeks.

"BLADE OF REVENGE!" she cried, sending bursts of colorful energy out of her sword and straight toward Myotismon. He was unable to avoid the huge attack, and it crashed into him and caused him to turn into a big circle of data.

Deathmon pulled out the D-tector she had been holding onto and pushed the button, "let the love return to all the souls of your army," she said. "Fractal Code – Digitize," long rings of data filled into her D-tector, but she couldn't get it all before the data he was engulfed in faded and Myotismon was no longer there, but someone nobody had been expecting to see – Devimon.

"No!" Devimon yelled. "Myotismons power is gone! My perfect plan!"

Everyone looked at him in shock.

"He's the one that's been pulling the strings?" Takuya asked.

"I was going to take over the Digital World using Myotismons data," Devimon explained. "I would have been the most feared Digimon once again, but you children had to get in the way!"

"Well, that's what we do best," Takuya said smiling.

"No matter!" Devimon exclaimed. "I will still rule this world, and no one will get in my way!"

"Not unless we have a say in it," Kazemon said. "HURRICANE WAVE!"

Kumamon and Beetlemon followed after, allowing all of their attacks the mesh and hit Devimon, but he didn't seem to mind it at all.

"Everyone, we have to get out of here," Deathmon said. "Devimon was only using Myotismon data, but he is much stronger than Myotismon was."

They all retreated into the forest, and Devimon decided to go to his layer and make a plan of action.

Kouji opened his eyes to see Deathmon standing over him with a worried expression on her face.

"How long have I been out?" he asked.

"About a day or so," she replied. "The others left a little while ago to get food."

"What about you?" he asked. "They haven't turned you back yet?"

She shook her head, "No. They've all been so worried about what happened after we fought Myotismon," she said, telling him about what happened

After a few moments of silence the others came back with some berries and meat apples that they found. Agumon started a fire for them, and they started cooking the apples.

"So, why don't we get Kelly back to her old self," Kouji suggested, taking a bite out of a meat apple.

"Yeah, we've been so busy getting ready to fight Devimon, I'd almost forgotten all about that," Takuya said.

"So how are we supposed to do it anyway?" Junpei asked, turning to Bokomon.

Bokomon pulled out his book and looked through it, "Well, if you can just get her data to show, then you should be able to get the bad spirits away."

"I think I may have a better idea," Deathmon said, focusing on de-digivolving. After a few minutes, and everybody wanting to give up, she was finally wrapped in a cocoon of data, and after it faded appeared Kelly in her new skinny jeans, grey skulled t-shirt, and black beanie hat, with Velcro shoes.

"Kelly!" Mindy exclaimed, happy to see her friend back to normal. She ran up and hugged her tightly.

"Uh, Mindy?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah?" Mindy asked, still holding on as tight as she could.

"I can't breathe!"

Mindy pulled away quickly. "OMG, I'm soooooooooo sorry! I just got all excited, and happy, and I just got carried away, and I should stop now shouldn't I?"

"Yeah," Kelly nodded.

"Kelly, you got a hair cut?" Kouichi asked.

She felt her hair and noticed that it was no longer should-length, but about the same length as Kouichis', and she also had the same bangs as the twins.

"That's weird," she said. "I never got a hair cut; I was only home for a few minutes."

"Oh well, let's not worry about it," Takuya said. "We just finally got reunited, we should celebrate!"

"Yeah, but how?" Kouji asked. "All we have are meat apples."

"We could go to the KaratSukiNumemon," Junpei suggested. "They have good food."

"I have a better idea," Takuya said. "Let's take the next Trailmon to Burgermon Village!"

"Yeah!" they all agreed, besides Kouichi, Kelly, and Mindy, who had no idea what Burgermon Village, was, besides the fact that it must have hamburgers.

They wandered until they found a Trailmon and headed over the Hamburger Village.

"What is Hamburger Village?" Kelly asked.

"It's a village with these Digimon called Burgermon, and they originally come from the blue moon of the Digital World, but they came here to start a village where they make hamburgers," Izumi explained.

"So they have actually hamburgers?" Mindy asked.

"Yeah," Takuya said. "Maybe we'll get to make our own again!" he glanced at Kouji, who gave a smirk back.

"You're on Takuya!" he replied.

"Ugh, here we go again!" Bokomon said, recalling the last time Kouji and Takuya had a hamburger making cook off.

"I can still taste the garlic and fruit," Neemon complained, and Kouji flashed him an angry look.

"It wasn't that bad," Kouji said.

"And I still taste all that meat," Bokomon said. "I may never eat meat again."

"Hey, at least mine smelled good!" Takuya said.

After the Trailmon came to a stop, they found themselves in Burgermon Village.

"There's the house with the Burgermon we met live," Izumi said, pointing to a two story wooden house.

They walked up and knocked on the door, to be greeted by a small Digimon with a hamburger on her head. "Oh, you've come back!" the Burgermon said with a smile. "And you've brought friends!"

She invited them inside and they all took seats at a small table (just big enough for them) while another Burgermon cooked some burgers for them.

"So, what brings you back to the Digital World?" the Burgermon asked.

"Well, it's a long story," Takuya said, and he started explaining all that had happened.

To be continued

AHH! Bad ending, sorry. I went blank, and I wanted to have them eating the hamburgers in the next chapter, so I can have one while I'm writing. Well, it took a little while longer then I'd hoped, because I found another amazingly good fan fic, and could not stop reading it, plus with school and all that stuff going on. But I will try to get the chapters up faster, but you'll just have to be patient. And the next chapter may contain come boredom, because I'm going to be explained about Kelly, and why she thought she didn't deserve the Spirits of Love, and also what else happened while the others were in the real world, because the thing in this chapter was very brief.


	16. Chapter 16

Oh my gosh, I'm soooooooooooooo sorry it took so long to get this up! I totally forgot about it, and I've been watching Digimon and reading fan fics. And I decided to not do the whole Kelly chapter, cause I don't really feel like it, but this is the final battle, and I will answer the whole triplet sister thing at the end!!!! Can't wait!

Chapter 16

Fusion Spirit Evolution; Emotiomon!

After they each had a few hamburgers, Kouji and Kelly lead the group to Devimons layer, with hopes that he would still be there.

"How much farther?" Takuya asked as they walked.

"What's the matter?" Taichi asked smiling. "Not used to all the walking?"

"We're here," Kelly said, almost shaking with fear as she remembered all of the things that had happened when she worked for the fake Myotismon.

Sora put her hand on Kelly's shoulder," you don't have to come with us if you don't want to."

Kelly shook her head," no. I have to defeat him."

The frontier gang all spirit evolved to their human and beast spirits and entered the cave, slowly making their way down the steep slope.

"Digi-destined, you finally made it," Devimon said as the children piled into the small room.

All the other Digimon digivolved, making the small room even smaller.

They attacked from all sides, making it almost impossible to escape, but Devimon shot up through the roof just as all of the attacks slammed together where he once was. The digi-destined and their Digimon quickly followed after into the forest just before the cave beneath them collapsed.

"LUV GUNS!" Hartmon yelled, sending small glowing hearts out of her hands' built in gun.

"TICKING DOOM!" the stop watch around Cannonmons neck grew in size and sent out an unbearable ticking.

"HOWLING LASER!" Lobomon shot a laser of light out of his left arm.

"AVELANCH AXES!" the Warrior of Ice threw his giant axes.

"THUNDER FIST!" a bolt of thunder ran through the ground.

"PLASMA PAWS!" Zephyrmons paws glowed red and collected balls of energy around them, sending hem directly at Devimon.

"WILD FIRE TSUNAMI!" a giant tsunami of fire was sent by BurningGreymon.

"SHADOW METEOR!" blast of dark energy shot out of the lion mouth on Lowemons chest.

"NOVA BLAST!" Greymon shot a big fire ball.

"HOWLING BLASTER!" a line of blue fire shot from Garurumons mouth.

"METEOR WING!" fire flew out from Birdramons wings.

"HARPOON TORPEDO!" the horn on Ikkakumons head opened up to reveal several torpedoes which shot one after the other.

"NEEDLE SPRAY!" the cactus needles on Togemon shot out at Devimon.

"ELECTRO SHOCKER!" Kabuterimon gathered a ball of lightning between his giant insect-like hands.

"HAND OF FAITH!" Angemons hand was surrounded by orange light, and fired it toward Devimon.

"CELESTIAL ARROW!" the arrow of light shot out of Angewomons bows.

All of the attacks fly at Devimon, making it impossible to survive.

"Did we get him?" Lobomon asked.

"What, you think he could survive that-" BurningGreymon was cut off by laughter in the blanket of smoke.

"Foolish Digi-destined, did you actually think that I haven't gotten stronger since the last time we fought?" Devimon asked as the smoke cleared. "I have learned the era of my ways, and have been studying all of you; I know all of your attacks, strengths, and waknesses." He turned to Lobomon, "for example, the Warrior of Light is no match for the power of pure darkness, so… HELLS CONTRACT!"

The dark energy shot forward so fast that Lobomon didn't have time to get out of the way, and it rammed into him, sending his flying back through trees and eventually de-digivolving.

"KOUJI!" Lowemon yelled.

"Pathetic," Devimon snorted, "and just as I figured, always turning your back to make sure your brother is safe… DEATH CLAW!" his hands entered into the ground and millions of them shot up behind the Digimon and latched onto them like leaches.

"Now, who shall I start with?" Devimon asked himself, his smile from ear to ear at the sight of the struggling Digimon. He turned to BurningGreymon, "how about you… LASER WING!"

BurningGreymon cried out in pain as lasers shot into him, cutting through his heavy armor. He de-digivolved and the hands let go.

"Now, how about I finish all of you in one shot," Devimon said. Suddenly, he grew at least 10 feet in size, and started changing shape. "NeoDevimon!"

"NeoDevimon is the Digiolved form of the Fallen Angel Digimon, Devimon. The mask he wears is said to be overflowing with his own powers, and is worn to control them so that he faithfully follow his masters' orders. He is the perfect soldier, cold, and devoid of any emotion," Bokomon explained. "But wait, if he follows his masters orders, then that means he is working for someone else."

"I take it that's bad?" Neemon asked.

"Not bad, terrible!" Bokomon exclaimed, snapping Neemons pants.

"STUN CLAW!" NeoDevimon said with a high pitched scratchy voice.

The lighting from the claw struck all of the Digimon with such force that they all de digivolved into their human or rookie forms.

"That was too easy!" NeoDevimon snorted. "Are any of you powerful enough to defeat me?"

No one answered.

"Then I will have to finish all of you one at a time, starting with you," he said, turning to Kelly. "Any last words?"

"Yes," she said with a sad look in her eyes. "Good bye cruel world. Maybe there's another place out there, where somebody will actually care, where somebody will notice me. Maybe that's where I'll go, but then again, why would someone like me go there? Why would anyone want to notice me?"

NeoDevimon raised his sharp claws high above his head like a sword, getting ready to stab into the Warrior of Loves back, but before he could, her D-tector started glowing with a bright light. "What is that?" the evil Digimon said, backing away.

Kelly looked at her white surroundings, wondering if she was dead yet, "_what's that?" _she asked, seeing the small figures moving toward her. _"It's my spirit of Venusmon! And… my Spirit of Deathmon… they're coming together!" _the two spirits mixed, and the light disappeared, and Kelly knew what she was about to do, "Execute, Fusion Evolution – Emotiomon!"

"It's a fusion form of Venusmon!" Takuya said in awe.

"Yes, I am Emotiomon, but I am not just Venusmon, I am also Deathmon, I have the powers of both warriors, allowing me to access both emotions. I have just about the same attacks, but I can also use Blade of Revenge without your help," she said.

She had black above-the-knee boots with pink armor just about them, black fingerless gloves shaped like hearts on the top, and she also had the wings of Heartmon and Deathmon, with one of her eyes bandaged. She had a pink breast-plate with armor on her sides, but a black, skintight t-shirt under it. In one hand she held Deathmons sword, but it had to other blades sticking out of it on the sides, and in the other hand, she held Venusmons whip, but it had a second rope and set of spiked hearts attached to it.

"You can't!" NeoDevimon shrieked in furry. "There is no way that those spirits can mix!"

"You're forgetting that without Love, there is no Hate, and without Hate, how will we be able to love others?" Emotiomon said calmly. He whip vanished and she held up her sword, "BLADE OF REVENGE!" the tripled blade of rainbow colors flew forward with such speed that the moment it were to hit someone they person would surely be sliced in half.

Just before the attack hit NeoDevimon, Emotiomon pulled out her whip and wrapped it around him to he wouldn't be able to move.

She jumped away from the monster just before the colors collided with him, and there was a huge explosion, knocking over trees.

"Did we get him?" Taichi asked, trying to see through the smoke.

"Where's Kelly?" Mindy asked, jumping up.

Before Mindy could run into the smoke, and dark figure staggered out, and everyone was ready to clobber the person to walk out, but quickly stopped when they saw Kelly.

"Kelly!" Mindy cried, jumping on her friend.

"Where's Devimon?" Takuya asked.

"Gone," Kelly said. "He's been defeated, so I guess that means we can go back home."

"Not yet," Kouichi called.

They all looked at him to find him kneeling over next to a still unconscious Kouji.

"What's wrong?" Kelly asked running over.

"The attack Devimon used was pure darkness, which against light can have deadly effects," Kouichi explained. "We have to find a way to wake him up; if he will."

"We have to do something!" Kelly demanded, "We can't just let him die!"

"Kelly, I want to help him just as much as you do, but there's no way," Kouichi said, trying to hold back tears that his brother was on the brink of death.

"Aren't you the Warrior of Darkness?" Kelly asked. "You should be able to take some of that darkness or something!"

"I can't, if I touch him, it'll just make the darkness stronger."

"Maybe I can try," Hikari said stepping toward them. "I've been able to get rid of darkness before."

"If you want, but I don't think it'll help," Kouichi said.

Hikari put her hands on the boy and closed her eyes tight, as if trying to keep the darkness spreading through to her own body. The darkness started fading until it had completely vanished, and Hikari removed her hands and her eyes shot open as if she had just woken up from a nightmare.

Kouichi looked at her for reassurance, wondering if he should have let someone so young help his brother.

She nodded, "he should be fine."

Kelly hugged the girl tight, "thank you so much girl whom I don't even know your name!"

_Why was Kelly so worried? _Kouichi wondered. He also wondered why she suddenly seemed to look more like him and Kouji, but it must have been coincidence.

"Children, you have returned our world to peace," a familiar voice said.

"Ophanimon!" Takuya said turning to see the angel Digimon.

"I'm sorry to say, but you must return to your world right away," she said. "Seraphimon has heard that followers of Lucemon are tracking you down to get revenge for Lucemons defeat."

"So that means that you guys have to go back to your time," Takuya said, turning to Taichi and the rest of his gang.

"Yeah, but don't worry; I have a feeling that we'll be meeting again," Taichi said.

"The closest portal is at the Autumn Leaf Fair, so you better make haste if you want to get there by sunrise tomorrow," Ophanimon said. "I can arrange for a Trailmon to take you if you'd like."

"Thanks, that'd be awesome," Izumi said.

They said goodbye to Ophanimon and started walking to the closest terminal, and when they got there, the Trailmon was waiting for them.

"Hey, so you saved the world yet again!" Worm the Trailmon said.

"Yeah," Takuya said. "So you owe us double!"

They boarded the train and Worm sped off to the Autumn Leaf Fair.

Kouji finally woke up a few minutes before they got there, which helped the group a lot, because it meant they didn't have to explain to his father and step mother why he was unconscious.

They said their goodbyes to Worm and headed off to where Ophanimon told them the portal was, hopped in, and got back to their home town, and also sent the other digi-destined back to their timeline.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," Kelly said, getting ready to step through the portal with Mindy.

"Wait, Kelly," Kouji said.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"What you said in Myotismons layer about the whole sister thing, why did she ever come?"

"She did," Kelly said. "But you just haven't figured it out yet, have you?"

Kouji looked confused for a moment, but then thought about it, "Wait, you mean?"

Kelly smiled and nodded, "yeah."

"I… I want you to wait a little while to leave, just so I can make sure it's true," Kouji said, grabbing Kelly's hand and running toward his house.

They turned the corner onto the sidewalk leading up to the house and rushed in the door, quickly kicking off their shoes.

"Kouji, where have you been?" Kousei asked as Kouji and Kelly ran into the living room, but he stopped when he saw Kelly. "It can't be…"

"You knew?" Kouji asked.

Kousei hung his head, "Yes. I was going to tell you, but then you left, and when you came back I was so angry I didn't get the chance to tell you, but then when I was going to, you were gone again."

"What did you have to tell me?" Kouji demanded. "I need to know."

Kousei sighed as if he had been dreading this day ever since he first found out that Kouji met Kouichi. "You have a triplet."

"And?" Kouji pushed.

"When your mother and I split up, we couldn't decide who would take her, so we put her up for adoption," he explained. "It was a terrible thing to do, but we couldn't think of anything else."

Satomi looked at her husband in shock.

Kelly looked at Kousei, "and that was me?"

The man looked at her, "yes."

"Alright, that's all I needed to know," Kouji said, again pulling Kelly by the hand and out into the hall.

"Kouji, wait," Kousei called after them. "She can stay, we'll work something out."

Kelly turned to look at Kousei when Kouji stopped. "I'm sorry," she said. "My family won't let me."

"You can at least try," Kouji insisted.

"I could, but they would only say no."

"Try anyway," Kouji said.

Kelly nodded, "ok."

They ran off to the portal, and without explaining to the others what was going on, they hurried through the portal and to Kelly's house.

They ran found themselves in the hot summer sun of Massachusetts and quickly ran through the front door. "Mom, I'm home," Kelly called.

"Where have you been?" Mrs. Petrelli questioned as they walked inside. "And whose that?"

"Mom, this is Kouji… my brother," Kelly said.

Mrs. Petrelli looked even more upset, "I don't know what he told you, but that is not your brother!"

"Then why do we look the same?" Kelly asked.

"I don't know it must be coincidence."

"It's not coincidence, I met him at camp, I met my other brother, and my father," Kelly said.

Mrs. Petrelli sighed in defeat, "Fine, now that you obviously know the truth, you were really adopted. But that doesn't mean you can go back with them; we have full custody over you."

"What?!" Kelly and Kouji both asked at the same time.

"That's not fair!" Kelly yelled. "It's my family!"

"I don't care; your father would be very upset to hear that you found out the truth, so none of this talk anymore."

"Father wouldn't mind at all," Kelly said. "It's you that doesn't want me to go. Dad always wants what's best for me, but you hold me back!"

"That's enough from you!" Mrs. Petrelli yelled. "Now, walk your brother to the door and get to your room, I don't want to hear another word from you the rest of the day."

Kelly was just about to pull out her D-tector and attack her adoptive mother, but she felt Koujis hand on hers, so she stopped. "Yes… mother," she said in a disrespectful tone.

She walked him out to the portal. "I'm sorry that she said no," Kouji said.

"Yeah, me too," Kelly said.

"Don't worry," Kouji said. "We'll see each other again… I know we will."

Kelly nodded, "yeah, sure."

Kouji walked through the portal and vanished. Kelly contemplated following him and never coming back, but she decided against it. She would see him again, and there would be many more adventures in the Digital World, that she was sure of. And every night she still sits on her window seat and stares up at the moon, knowing that her triplet brothers also stared at the same moon. She still has her D-tector, and she takes it everywhere with her, just in case someone needs help.

She spends all day in her room, thinking of what could have been, but she realizes that this is only the beginning, and that with every beginning there is middle and an end, which means that she will see her family again, even if it takes a million years…

The End

Yeah, sad ending, but I am adding a sequel, so it will get happy again!!! YAY! And I'm pretty excited, because this is my first fan fic that I've actually finished, and I want to thank all the people that gave me reviews, because if I didn't get any, I would basically never write ever again! Well, hope to hear from you in the next one… and let me give you a little hint; there will be some DNA Digivolving, which you probably know now which people they will meet next, but if not… MWUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!


End file.
